The Dom next door
by saritat
Summary: On HIATUS. AU-Human. Bella adored the older boy next door, Edward, never knowing he was or became a dom. Edward can't forget the subservient girl next door whom he cannot possibly have...
1. Prologue

AN/ I know I should be continuing The Dating Lessons, and the new chapter (SMUT!) is on it's way, but I've had a bit of writer's block. Now I was bitten by this plotbunny, and wanted to get it out fast. **If you like the bunny and want to keep it alive, give me feedback. I will not continue unless you readers deem it interesting enough. **I intend to have shortish chapters with fast (once a week) updates.

**The Dom**** next door**

**Prologue**

I was six years old when I met the boy I would fall in love with.

Edward Cullen.

He was my brother Jasper's best friend. They were twelve.

We had just moved to the little town of Forks with our dad Charlie after our parents' divorce. Mom had stayed back in Phoenix with her new boyfriend, Phil.

Edward and his family lived next door to our little house. Theirs was a lot bigger, but the houses co-existed peacefully as did our two very different families. His family consisted of his father Carlisle who was the chief of the Forks Hospital, his mother Esme who was a stay-at-home mom, and a little sister Alice.

Alice was nine.

I idolized Edward like he was my very own personal superstar and I was his shadow. I followed him everywhere, tried to show him my new books and get him to notice me. He in turn did his best to stay away from me and then ignore me when that wasn't possible. Jasper teased me mercilessly and called me a stupid little girl who couldn't figure out where she wasn't wanted. I hung around their house, using Alice as a silly excuse until Alice made it clear I was too young to play with her and her friend Rosalie. I didn't mind much as she wasn't the one whose company I was interested in the first place.

This would probably have gone on forever, unless something very embarrassing hadn't happened. One day my dad took me aside to the kitchen table and told me that Edward's dad had talked to him about me, and how I was distracting Edward from his schoolwork and hobbies. Charlie was very understanding and explained to me how he understood how I felt about Edward, but that I shouldn't make myself a nuisance. Maybe Edward would return my feelings someday, but if not, I shouldn't keep pushing it. I would meet some other boy some day.

I was almost seven when I gave up on Edward, but I still watched him from afar. In a couple of years I even befriended Alice and Rosalie, and was once again welcome to the Cullen house. I cried when he started going steady with his first girlfriend. I high-fived the air when he broke up with her. I cried again when he left for college and finally he faded into a memory of something dazzling I could never have.

Of course I never knew what he was, or how he felt about me.


	2. Chapter 1: EPOV The boy is back in town

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 1: Edward - The boy is back in town**

oooooooooo

_Guess who just got back today?  
The(m) wild-eyed boy(s) that had been away_

_Spread the word around  
Guess who's back in town_

Thin Lizzy – The boys are back in town

oooooooooo

As I drove my rental car towards my childhood home I wondered if I was making a mistake. I hadn't been in Forks for…how many years; five, six? When I left the last time I had thought that I was leaving for good. I wanted to leave Forks and all that it represented behind me, apart from my sister Alice and my parents that had lived in Forks until very recently. My parents were the main reason I was coming back; my father had gotten a job opportunity he couldn't refuse and he only agreed to take it if he knew he was leaving the Forks Hospital and his beloved house into capable hands – mine. That's right, I was a doctor just like my father Carlisle.

One of the reasons I didn't like the thought of coming back to Forks was my lifestyle. I didn't think I would be able to express myself fully here, even if the Cullen house was quite large and scenes could therefore be held in relative privacy. Small town gossip would be all over any women that came to my house, especially if they staid the night, curtains closed. And how was I supposed to find myself a regular sub in a town like this? Angela had already agreed to visit me from time to time but I doubted that it would be enough to sustain me.

And the weather; as monotone as the town itself! Always raining, going to rain or just having finished raining. Everything was sickly green and covered in leaves or moss.

These weren't my biggest concerns with moving back, though. There was also Bella Swan. I had casually asked my mother if any of the Swans still resided next door when my return had been confirmed. Apparently Charlie Swan had been shot in the line of duty, practically unheard of in a sleepy town like Forks, and Bella had kept the house. My old friend Jasper had moved to Port Angeles where he worked as a police officer.

So, Bella was still here, living in the house next door. Only difference was that now she was a legal adult. The last time I had seen her she had been about seventeen, and as innocent as a little lamb. I had had a couple of collared subs by then and felt myself a sick old lecher for even looking at her, which I often found myself doing.

When I first met her I was a young boy of twelve, almost a man in my own mind. I definitely didn't need any girl running after me, especially one who was half my age. And something about her subservience and eagerness to please bothered me and made me feel almost anxious. It wasn't until years later that I recognized in myself what had made me react to her that way. I had been too young to deal with those parts of myself that wanted her submission, would even have welcomed it.

I had no idea how well or not I would be able to deal with living next door to her again. I almost hoped that she had a boyfriend who would keep her away a lot. I was worried about seeing her again and finding out what kind of woman she had become. I was sure the little lamb I remembered was long gone, and really, that was for the better. I had to keep my hands and cock to myself. And to Angela or any future submissive. I was monogamous, so as soon as I was able to find a more permanent arrangement I would let Angela go. She knew that, but she still wanted what little I was able to give her.

I parked the silver Volvo to the yard and took deep calming breaths. Even though I hadn't seen the house for years it had only been deserted for a couple of weeks. My parents had left it furnished, only taking with them their personal and dearest belongings when they left for Seattle. I bet my old room was left untouched as well.

I got out of the car and locked it more out of habit than necessity. Then I went to look for they key under the familiar potted shrub. After more than twenty years my parents still hadn't changed the place, and Forks being Forks they had yet to regret it. I shook my head at my parents' ability to trust any and everyone as I turned the key and opened the door.

The smell was exactly as I remembered. Something that defied any other description than "home" or "family". All houses smelt different, just like people living in them, and this one smelt of home.

I hadn't decided yet what room to use as my new bedroom. I didn't like the thought of invading my parents' space, but I was too old to cram myself into my old room. Besides, somehow I didn't want to tear down my old furnishings just yet. There were too many memories there.

Finally I decided on the biggest guestroom. Not as big as my parents' bedroom it was still more than twice as large as the room I grew up in. I could do a scene there, though more room would have been nice. I would replace the bed with something new and bigger as soon as possible. Some of my stuff including bedroom supplies would be delivered here in a couple of days by a moving firm.

ooooo

The first day back went uneventfully. I didn't leave the house except to get fresh groceries. The cabinets were full of dry and canned goods and the freezer was full of meals prepared by my mother; it figured that she still feared her 29 year old son would starve all by himself. I did however appreciate both the gesture, and the fact that I would be eating home made meals for quite awhile. I had missed my moms cooking.

I kept an eye on the Swan house but saw no movement. I told myself it was totally normal to be curious about someone I hadn't seen for a few years. It was normal that I was dying to see how she had changed and if she had a steady boyfriend. As far as I knew she had never even dated, and Alice was a very informative person by nature. That, of course, had been the situation back then but this was now. I was conflicted by my feelings of both wanting her to have stayed the same and to have changed as much as possible. If she had changed into a more usual type of woman I wouldn't be as drawn to her anymore, possibly not drawn to her at all. That was a comforting thought. I didn't need more complications to my life, it was complicated enough to just be back here.

I started at the light suddenly appearing on what I knew was the kitchen window next door. I had been staring at the house without even being aware of it.

I saw a lithe form moving in the kitchen.

She was home.

ooooo ooooo ooooo

**End note:** This might be just a trifle short of a chapter, but it gives you some idea of the length my chapters will be. I want this story to be like one of those continuing stories in magazines. This helps me to update faster and keep the writers' block at bay. If you like longer chapters, wait a little longer and read them back to back.

**Also, I really hope for your feedback. The prologue, as short as it was, got quite a few favourite story etc notifications, but not many reviews. I'm hoping and asking for this to change. I want to know people are interested and the story is worth a)continuing and b)reviewing.**

So. How did you like Edward's side of the story (so far)?

Thanks for reading!

ooooo ooooo ooooo


	3. Chapter 2: BPOV I miss you

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 2: Bella - I miss you**

oooooooooo

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_

Blink 182 – I miss you

oooooooooo

The day felt like it had gone on forever. For some reason, the Forks library had been very popular among high school students today. This naturally gave us librarians more work – not necessarily with our usual duties but with keeping the peace and making sure there was no necking going on in the quieter sections. They sure didn't have _that _in the job description. My head already ached and my shoulders were sore. If only I had someone to massage them, I dreamed. Someone with messy copper hair and wild eyes…

"Bella? Where are you? I'm standing right here but you're somewhere else."

I blinked and the little fantasy I had been enjoying vanished. I raised my eyes to meet Jake's dark brown ones above the library counter and saw that he was both frustrated and amused by my zoning out.

I had known Jake for a few years now, Actually, I think I met him around the time Edward moved away. I inwardly grimaced at my way of keeping track of the passing time by Edward's actions or his role in my life. Pitiful! Anyway, I had known Jake for a long time and you could say he was my best friend now that Alice had moved away. He was a couple of years younger than me, but mature for his age. He was quite playful though, and liked to show his affection for people in general and me in particular by hugging excessively. He lived with his dad in the Quileute reservation near town, so whenever we saw each other we usually hung around my place. We had more room and privacy there. Besides, their house was really small and they didn't have a DVD player. That was fine in itself, I thought it was great that they didn't need one to entertain each other or themselves, but that kind of put a damper on movie nights.

"Sorry Jake, just…daydreaming. And I have a headache." I tacked on as an afterthought.

"Poor Bella. Can't you leave early?" he said, petting my hand that was laying in the counter.

"Nah, it's okay. We're only open for little over an hour anyway. So, what were you saying before?"

"Well, I was_ trying_ to ask you about your plans for the weekend. It's Friday, you know."

I rolled my eyes at him. I might be a bit absent-minded on my best days but I wasn't a zombie.

"I'm aware that it's Friday, Jacob. I don't have any particular plans for the weekend. Unless laundry counts."

"No, laundry definitely does not count. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to rent a movie. Or something?"

I hesitated. Some part of me that had been activated a few weeks ago when Esme told me that Edward would come back to Forks made me think of him and what he would have to say about this. The thought was ludicrous; I knew he would have no say in anything I did. Not only did he not have the right, he also had no interest in my business. And Jake was just a friend, wanting to watch a movie with me.

I made my decision.

"Sure, a movie sounds good. Just…don't pick anything too gory."

"You know me."

"Yes, I do. That's why you needed the reminder."

"Don't worry; I will pick just the right movie for your innocent eyes."

"Lassie or Bambi?" I asked sardonically.

"You'll just have to wait and see." he winked, and blew me a kiss.

I smiled despite myself. Jake was such a flirt! Most people in Forks who were interested enough in the issue probably thought we were dating.

ooooo

As I drove my old truck home I noticed a shiny silver Volvo parked in front of the Cullen house. The house that had now been empty for a couple of weeks.

Oh. My. God. Was he really back? Had Edward Cullen finally returned after all these years?

I turned the ignition key down and leaned my head against the wheel.

I wasn't ready for this.

I had been waiting for this moment for a long time, no matter how stupid that was of me, but now that the moment was here I didn't know what to do. How did you act towards someone you had obsessed and mooned over for years and years and who had ignored you just as dedicatedly? Pretended they weren't there? Went over with a basket full of warm cookies to welcome him back with? I had to do _something_; he had been my neighbour for years before he had left for college and finally moved away. It would seem like a deliberate slight or a little girl's attempt at payback if I didn't welcome him back.

Hmmm. Maybe cookies weren't such a bad idea. If my memory served he had always been a sucker for Esme's home cooked meals and baked goods. I just hoped he wouldn't take that as a sign of me still harbouring feelings for him. Though I did. Lusty, unrequited, I-know-I'll-never-have-you- feelings. But I was grown up enough to know better than to have any intentions towards him or any realistic hopes of him returning my crush.

And it was a crush. Even if he sometimes seemed to reside in my head, it was still nothing but infatuation that I would eventually get over. Okay, the last seventeen years hadn't exactly cured me of it, but maybe seeing him again would make me see the real Edward instead of the idol I had made him up to be. And someday soon I would meet the man of my dreams, I just had to believe in it.

ooooo ooooo ooooo

**End note: **A fast update but a short chapter. **Again, if you prefer longer chapters, wait a bit and read a few back to back.**

Please, keep reviewing. It helps me write faster and feeds the muse.


	4. Chapter 3: EPOV  Bad things

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 3: Edward – Bad things**

oooooooooo

When you came in the air went out.  
And every shadow filled up with doubt.  
I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you.

Jace Everett – Bad things

oooooooooo

Bella moved around in her kitchen, opening and closing the cabinets. Every now and then she disappeared from my view, but my hungry eyes were thankful that she always came back. It looked like she was starting to bake something.

I couldn't make out much from how far I was watching, but I saw that neither her form nor her body language had changed. There was something achingly familiar about watching her without her knowledge. Something delicious but so wrong that I had to turn away from the window and leave the room.

"You can't have her", I told myself,"She is Jasper's sister. And she's much too young. She's younger than Alice for fuck's sake! Yes. Much too young and not sub material."

I didn't date or have "relationships". I had subs. If a sub turned into something more some day I would be pleasantly surprised but if not, I could live with that, too.

Bella would never be my sub. For all I know she could have a bf, she could be engaged, she could be…well, I'd know if she was married. But would my mother have told me if she knew Bella was engaged? Would she tell her son who hadn't been back home for years that the girl next door had found herself a man? I didn't think so. Something inside me shifted uncomfortably at the thought of Bella wearing some man's ring.

For awhile I considered what this mystery man would look and act like. He was near Bella's age but a couple of years older. He had a steady but promising career as a…hmmm. My mind drew a blank. He'd have a career but he wasn't too career oriented, I decided. He was nice looking but not really handsome, and he treated her like a princess. He wouldn't fuck her mouth hard and fast when she was on her knees, sore from a spanking. He wouldn't have the pleasure of tying her up spread eagled and having his way with her, any way he pleased. Unlike me, he would be a gentleman.

ooooo

I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed and wondered what had woken me up. Then I heard it again. Someone was at the door. It was almost 10am, and I had already slept later than I had intended to. There was no harm though, I wouldn't be starting at the hospital for a few days more and I had some time to catch up on my sleep. Actually, I was starting to get a bit annoyed at whoever it was beating down my door. Okay, whoever it was politely and calmly pushing the doorbell, I amended.

I grabbed the jeans I had worn yesterday and worked myself into them while trying to run downstairs. I was still doing up my fly as I jerked the door open.

"What?" I demanded before taking the time to see who it was and what it was that they wanted.

Bella Swan stood there, frozen in shock, her eyes as wide as saucers. She was wearing a dark grey pencil skirt and a deep blue blouse with a light grey pea coat. Her rich brown hair was up in a twist. From her neat attire I concluded that she was probably heading to work next. Mom had told me that she worked in the public library, I remembered sleepily. In her hands she was holding up a plate full of…chocolate cookies?

"Cookies?" she replied carefully, lifting the plate closer to my face.

For a minute I was only able to stare at her while she looked at her shoes and fidgeted minutely.

She was still the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was slim but she had grown out of the colt-like state she had been in when I last saw her. Her eyes were doe brown and shy but there was more confidence in them now. I couldn't even fathom how hard it must have been for her to come to my door after all these years, yet there she was, smiling with freshly baked cookies.

We hadn't exactly been the best of neighbours to each other. At first she had this terrible crush on me, then left me alone and didn't much figure into my life until making friends with Alice. After a few years more it was my turn to obsess over her, as discreetly as possible, of course. Usually that meant that I ignored her, but I remember talking about her a lot and making sure Jasper understood the dangers and kept a close eye on her. She was just so pretty and sweet and naïve that anyone could take advantage of her. I think Jasper and I managed to protect her quite well. If it hadn't been for us there would have been a line of creeps panting after her from the time she was fourteen.

She still seemed…pure somehow. Like she had kept some part of herself hidden from the world and now guarded it closely. I almost rolled my eyes at those poetic thoughts.

I don't know how long I had been just staring at her but the silence was starting to get uncomfortable.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. You were obviously still…sleeping." she said, lowering the plate. "You must think I'm some psycho stalker, right? You barely got back and here I am in no time with the poisoned cookies. Not that they're poisoned, this just reminded me of that part in Snowhite where…nevermind."

And she blushed prettily, trying to turn her head away to avoid seeing my eyes…or my naked upper body.

"It's okay, it was better that I wake up anyway. And thank you for the cookies. Can I still have them?" I asked grinning, gesturing to the plate that she was slowly pulling farther away from me.

"Oh, the cookies. Sure. I made them for your. No poison, promise." She thrust the plate at me and I barely caught it.

She had baked me cookies. Just for me. As she raised her head and looked into my eyes again I wanted to either melt on the spot or hug her or just take her upstairs to my bed. Which reminded me, I really did need a new bed.

"You want to come in, grab a cup of coffee?" I invited, hoping she'd say yes so that I could keep eating her with my eyes. My hungry, hungry eyes.

"Oh no, I have to get to work or I'll be late. It's a short day we're only open for four hours." she explained. "I just wanted to bring you the cookies now in case you're going out later and welcome you back home. So, welcome back, Edward."

And she smiled like an all-american girl and turned away towards her old truck.

I felt as if she had hypnotized me. I wanted to hurry and follow her where ever she was going. Library, grocery store, Hell…it was all the same to me.

"Get a grip, asshole!" I told myself. "It's just Bella and a bunch of cookies."

ooooo ooooo ooooo

**End note: **Okay, I guess this will be the chapter length, if I go for fast updates. That would make about four updates for a more regular sized chapter. Whichever works for your! Next time we will have Bella and Jacob, sitting on a tree…well no, just watching a movie. So which will it be, Lassie or Bambi, or will Jacob surprise us?


	5. Chapter 4: BPOV Just can't get enough

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 4: Bella – Just can't get enough**

oooooooooo

When I'm with you baby, I go out of my head  
And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough  
All the things you do to me and everything you said  
And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough

We slip and slide as we fall in love  
And I just can't seem to get enough of

It's getting hotter, it's a burning love  
And I just can't seem to get enough of

Depeche Mode – Just can't get enough

oooooooooo

My high after seeing Edward lasted all day at work. From all the odd looks some of the customers were giving me I suspected I had on the most disgusting, dreamy smile but right now I just couldn't be bothered to be bothered about it.

"So Bella. You seeing Jacob tonight?" my co-worker Annie asked, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

"Yeah, why?"

I was half-heartedly trying to organize the reservation slips so my mind wasn't really in the interrogation I knew she was about to give me.

"Is he the reason for your wide smile today?"

"Not particularly, no." I couldn't very well tell her that I had just met the boy I had loved since I was a little kid. A man, I corrected myself. Nearing thirty, Edward was all man now. I could just_ feel_ him gripping my arms, pushing me to the wall and kissing me roughly…

"Come on Bella, no one smiles like that if it's not about a man. Or a woman. Is that what you're trying to tell me?" she arched her beautiful eyebrow.

"Yes, Annie. I've been in the closet all these years. I wonder how you dare to work with me, knowing I have these deep hidden desires for women, especially pretty ones like you." I could hardly keep my poker face on.

"For a second there I almost believed you." she congratulated me, "Just spill it, Swan. You've been seeing Jacob forever, has he finally made his move?"

"We're just friends, Anne. I don't think of him like that."

"You're thinking of _someone_ like that, but you can keep your secret. For now."

I made the worst possible grimace I could.

"You're so sweet Bella when you try to act tough." she cooed at me and pinched my cheek.

I tried to kick her shin in answer but she was too fast for me and she slipped away. Rats.

ooooo

I had just enough time to shower and make some snacks before Jacob would be arriving. I hurried upstairs and carefully took off my work clothes and put them in the closet on a hanger. Then I stripped off my underwear and grabbed a fresh towel. I had just wrapped it around myself when it suddenly hit me that my curtains were open and I finally had a neighbour to watch out for again. I carefully walked towards my window and peaked out. I saw nothing of interest, but reminded myself that there was one window upstairs in the Cullen house that shared my view. I wouldn't want to share the view of _me_, as titillating as the thought might be.

I closed the curtains and went to the shower.

After showering and washing my hair I put on a comfortable pajama with a cat print and went back downstairs to prepare the snacks. I turned on the stove and then put some oil and corn in a kettle. I made sandwiches while waiting for the corn to pop. As I was salting the popcorn I could see Jake from my kitchen window so I put the bowl down and went to open the door.

"Hey Jake!"

I had barely said it as he grabbed a hold of me and hugged me to himself tightly. The man was as affectionate as a little boy and sometimes that made me feel like his very own personal teddy bear. I couldn't believe Anne misread this as dating. Jacob was no more interested in me romantically than I was of him. There was only one man I was interested in romantically _or_ sexually, and he had just moved back next door. God, I was pathetic.

"Hey my sweet. Do you have the snacks ready?" he asked, still hugging me and pecking me on the cheek.

"Just about. Sandwiches and popcorn. What movie did you get?"

"'The Rear Window'."

"Were Bambi and Lassie taken?" I snarked. Don't get me wrong, I actually loved Hitchcock's movies, but they sometimes gave me nightmares.

"Yea, the whole Disney section was empty, What's up with that?"

"Come on in. I think I can survive one Hitchcock movie. But if I get nightmares it's totally your fault."

I pulled him inside and closed the door behind him.

"Don't worry, sweet. If you still feel like getting nightmares after the movie, I'll stay and guard you." he offered.

"I don't think that's necessary, Jake. But if I do get any nightmares at all, you're never picking the movie again. I hope 'The Rear Window' is worth it."

"It's definitely worth it Bella. And the offer still stands."

I snorted and left him in the living room to tinker with the DVD player while I went back to the kitchen to get the snacks.

"You want a beer?" I hollered. Technically he was still a couple of months shy of being able to drink legally

"Sure, if you have one. I don't like to drink alone."

"Two beers it is."

I put everything on a tray and carried it to the living room table. I took one of the bottles and handed it to Jake before taking the remaining one for myself.

"Thanks Bella."

We clinked the bottles together and took a deep swig. Then we sat down on the couch and started to watch how a radiating Grace Kelly tried to snatch a reluctant Jimmy Stewart to herself. Of course there was also the small business of murder in the opposite building.

"I do love this movie, you know." I told Jacob when a character dubbed as "Miss Lonelyhearts" was crying in her room.

"I know." he said, smiling tenderly at me.

ooooo ooooo ooooo

**End note:** Though it's not in anyway necessary to do that to understand the plot, I would definitely recommend checking out the chapter song(s), especially with this chapter. Though some of them are quite tongue in cheek, this awesome "old" pop song captures perfectly the state of Bella's mind. Just on a personal note, I've seen and heard this song live once, and it made even me want to dance, and that's saying something.

Did Edward see Bella in her bedroom? What do you guys think?


	6. Chapter 5: EPOV Mr Brightside

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter ****5: Edward – Mr Brightside**

oooooooooo

Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go  
Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

The Killers – Mr Brightside

oooooooooo

Considering how I had just moved back to Forks it was sad how interested I already was in Bella and her movements. Did I say sad? How about disturbing. I was starting to feel like a stalker.

Right after she left for work I put the coffee on and went to have a quick shower. After showering and putting on new clothes I sat down in the kitchen and enjoyed a couple of her cookies with black coffee. They were scrumptious, but that I had never doubted.

Then I did the disturbing thing. I went to the Forks library.

Was this really me? A 29 year old man, a doctor no less. Not to mention a dom. I felt silly for trying to sneak around but I don't think she caught me once. If I was _her_ dom I wouldn't have to spy on her, I consoled myself. Unfortunately the thought wasn't very consoling since I didn't see that happening.

It was not like I thought she was up to something, she was at work. As a librarian, for crying out loud. I just didn't want to let go off her this morning…so I didn't.

On a happier note she seemed to be in a very good mood today. She smiled brightly and radiated good cheer around her. I had noticed more than two men of varying ages looking dazzled after talking to her. She did have a strange situation with her female co-worker right before I left though. I didn't know what their conversation was about, but I saw Bella trying to kick her. The other woman slipped away in time and took it in stride. I had never before seen Bella this feisty. I wasn't sure if it turned me off or on.

ooooo

I was already waiting at the upstairs window when she came home. Well, I was situated near my bedroom window when I saw that she was back. I hadn't heard her truck pull over as she always parked it on the street in front of the house; her truck was loud but not _that _loud. I only realized she was home when I saw her turn the lights on in her old bedroom. I guess she slept there instead of having claimed Charlie's old room. I could certainly understand that, I hadn't wanted to take over my parents' bedroom when I came back. For her sake I hoped that she had at least gotten rid of most of her father's stuff. It wouldn't be healthy for her to keep the room as it had been when Charlie was alive; I knew it had been almost two years since his death. I made a mental note to find out more about it all someday.

Suddenly I felt my throat dry and my cock harden. She was starting to strip almost in front of the window without realizing I was there. I knew I should have turned away but I couldn't.

She looked so sensual unbuttoning her blouse and unzipping her skirt, letting it slide to the floor. Then she bent over to pick it up, giving me a wonderful view of her breasts pushed together. She wasn't a busty woman, but she had enough for a man to grab a hold of and what she had was perky.

Bella put her clothes on a hanger and hung them inside her closet. When I saw her starting to take off her bra I nearly self combusted. Then off went her panties, and for a couple of seconds I saw Bella Swan completely naked in all her glory. God, what I wouldn't do to have her laid on my whipping bench back home or kneeled in front of me with my cock in her mouth. She would be amazing like that, but I respected her too much to ever ask her. That made little sense, since I respected all of my collared subs, and even the ones I hadn't liked well enough to collar. No d/s-relationship could work without mutual respect. Bella seemed too pure for anything carnal like that.

She had just wrapped a towel around her, covering my view when she froze and seemed to remember both her previous nakedness and the curtains that were open. As she started to walk towards the window I ducked quickly and staid down for at least three minutes. When I got up and peaked, I only saw closed curtains. I hoped she hadn't caught me ogling at her like some kind of pervert.

I slouched downstairs; hoping a cup of tea might cheer me up and clear my head. I put the kettle on and sat down to wait for the water to boil. I had just gotten my mug of tea ready and was starting to take a bite out of one of her cookies when I saw a car park behind hers on the street. I perked up, peering from the kitchen window. To my surprise I saw a tall man getting out of the car. I disliked the man on first sight. With him he had a plastic bag with the logo of the only video rental store in town.

He jogged to the front porch of the house and before he had the chance to ring the doorbell the door swung open, revealing Bella in her man practically attacked her, giving her what must have been a bone crushing hug. I couldn't make out her face, but she didn't seem to mind, and soon the guy was kissing her cheek.

I saw red. Who was this guy, and who did he think he was, just marching there and grabbing her? I shook my head in disgust at myself. I knew who he was. _Her boyfriend_. And familiar enough to her that she would open the door clad only in her sleepwear. I wanted to vomit.

Bella briskly pulled her boyfriend in and closed the door behind him.

I could just picture them having a cosy movie night and then getting to bed. He would take off her adorable pajamas and carry her to her bed, just like the gentlemanly man I had pictured her with before. I just didn't like _this_ man.

I stayed awake for hours, trying to keep myself busy with cleaning the kitchen and skimming work related books…and torturing myself with images of the two of them.

As if to confirm all my fears, he never left.

ooooo ooooo ooooo

**End note:**I don't know about you, but I love me some Stalkerward. Next, we will see how Jacob ended up staying the night.

Please, leave me a review!


	7. Chapter 6: BPOV Close to me

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 6****: Bella – Close to me**

oooooooooo

I wish I'd stayed

asleep today

The Cure – Close to me

ooooooooo

I woke when the pale light caught my face. Forks was far too rainy, grey and green for me to claim that the morning sun had hit my eyes but the weak light was enough to wake up a resident of Forks.

I started getting up but found out that I couldn't. There were a manly arm and a leg over my body, keeping me in place. I got scared for a second until I realized it was only Jake. I guess we both had fallen asleep on the couch during our second movie, 'Raiders of the Lost Ark'. It was the first night Jake had ever slept over and if I had anything to say about it, it would also be his last.

Still, now that he was here I should make him some breakfast. A part of me liked not waking up alone, it was the person beside me that was wrong.

I wondered if I had talked in my sleep. I had been told that I did that sometimes. And I had dreamt of Edward last night - that was private. In my dream we had danced in the candle lit living room of the Cullen house until the dancing got faster and faster and I stumbled into my own two feet, landing on my very own ass. I had begged him not to leave me before giving me a chance to do better. The dream had changed before he had given me his answer. Now the dream made me blush in humiliation.

I carefully picked up his arm and managed to move it off of me. His leg was a lot heavier and therefore much harder to move, but after awhile of pushing it away from me and wiggling myself I was able to get away from him and getting off the couch.

I yawned and went straight in to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out some eggs, butter, bacon and milk. I felt like going all out – I hadn't made breakfast to anyone since Charlie.

I had already made the pancake batter and brewed the coffee when Jake started making sounds like he was waking up. Soon I heard him going to the bathroom. I was frying the bacon and eggs and the pancakes on two separate pans when he finally lumbered into the kitchen. He looked like he had had a restless night of sleep.

"Good morning. We fell asleep. I'm making breakfast for you before you go. It's almost ready."

"Morning." he muttered and sat down. _Not_ a morning person, I thought to myself

"You sleep okay?" I asked, trying to make conversation. He barely grunted in answer. I decided to leave him be, and grimaced with my back to him. What was his deal? He had fallen asleep just like me, and now I was nice enough to make him breakfast instead of kicking him out.

I piled the food on two plates and placed the other one in front of him. He wolfed down his portion in record time and thanked me for breakfast and then practically ran away. I stared after him in awe. He was my best friend, even if there was a slight barrier of gender between us. Why was he acting like this?

I finished my breakfast slowly as it was much heavier than I was used to. Then I washed the dishes that had accumulated last night and this morning.

As I climbed upstairs I felt like having a little nap in my bed. I glanced at the clock. It was only 8.30am. I put the alarm on at 11am just in case and took off the bedspread before burying myself under the covers. I fell asleep almost instantly.

ooooo

When I woke up again it was to the insistent beeping of my alarm clock. I felt groggy and disoriented, but I knew that I better wake up if I didn't want to spoil my sleep. That would make my next day at work a lot harder.

I got up and showered quickly. Then I put on some comfortable Sunday clothes and went downstairs to grab some light lunch and to watch some TV.

I had just gotten myself a good position on the couch when I saw the DVD boxes on the table. Stupid Jake! He had left so fast that he hadn't even taken them with him. It was not that I minded returning them myself. What annoyed me was that he had forgotten them in his weird haste. He had never forgotten the DVDs when he left before. The DVD rental was on his way home, so even when I did the choosing and renting (which I very rarely got to do) he always returned them. It didn't matter if the place was closed when he drove by; they had a special hatch just for that. In conclusion, whatever it was that had gotten up his ass, it was serious.

I didn't feel like eating anymore, but I forced the salad and bread down anyway.

I wish I'd stayed asleep today.

Or better yet, I wish Jake and I hadn't fallen asleep last night, together.

ooooo ooooo ooooo

**End note: **Does anyone have a theory what got Jake upset? Does anyone care? If anyone does, there is a (not too subtle) hint to it in this chapter.

Now I'm giving you, the reviewers, an opportunity. I haven't figured out yet what will happen in the next chapter, only that it will be in Edward's point of view. If you have ideas for it, or something you definitely want to see happening in it, leave me a review telling me so!


	8. Chapter 7: EPOV If you're into it

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter ****7: Edward – If you're into it**

oooooooooo

_If you want me to, I can hang 'round with you  
If I only knew, that's what you're into_

_And if you want me to, I will take off all my clothes for you  
I'll take off all my clothes for you  
If that's what you're into_

Flight Of The Conchords – If you're into it

ooooooooo

It must have been close to 5 am when I finally fell asleep. After a few hours of restless sleep I was up again, looking out from my kitchen window. Bella's tall and dark boyfriend had already left, and the thought filled me with strange relief and a bit of smugness. Good riddance!

I wondered what I should do about the Bella-situation. I knew I should probably leave her alone but I really didn't want to. And I _should _do something nice for her after the cookies. Now if I only figured out what.

I wasn't a baker myself, and that would kind of take away from the value of her home made cookies anyway. I couldn't very well give her a gift because she had been living here all this time while I was the one that had been away. Although… at least I could return the plate. Not very inventive and kind of low key but I could tell her how much I had enjoyed her cookies. How much I would enjoy her, or spending time with her or simply being around her…making sure no one else had the privilege.

I would return the plate later today. I needed to shower, eat and gather myself first.

ooooo

I was pacing around the kitchen as nervous as a boy waiting to ask a girl out for the first time. Bella's blue plate lay ready on the table, washed and dried. I had put on crisp, clean clothes; regular jeans and a green button down shirt. I tried to plan ahead what I would say and how I would casually ask her out for dinner.

Eureka! I could ask her to come to dinner to my place as a thank you for the cookies and to get reacquainted. She would probably tell me more about her life and her boyfriend then,

That sounded like a solid enough plan. I decided to move before I would lose my nerve. God, what had this woman reduced me to? I didn't know wether to smirk or grimace.

ooooo

She opened the door after the first knock.

"Oh, it's you Edward." she seemed surprised but not disappointed.

Who was she expecting, that Captain Cardboard she had had over last night?

"Were you expecting someone else?" I asked instead, wanting to hear her say the words.

"Not at all, I just wasn't expecting _you_. I see you have my plate, there."

"Yes! Thank you once more for the cookies, they were great."

I handed her the plate and she took it.

"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night. It would be great to catch up after all these years." I suggested nonchalantly.

"Really? That sounds like fun." she said, "At what time?"

"That depends. When do you get off work?"

"At five."

"How does six o'clock sound, then?"

"It's a date!" she smiled brightly.

"Yes it is. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Then I went back to my house, resisting the urge to do a fist pump as soon as her door closed after me.

We had a date. _She_ had called it a date.

What was she doing having a date with me though, if she was shagging Captain Cardboard? Then again, she probably needed more satisfaction in her life than that. I needed to find out all about that guy, and tomorrow was my chance. I would wine and dine her and get her to spill everything about him and their relationship. I needed to get to know my competition.

My competition? Was I seriously thinking about snatching her away from her boyfriend?

I didn't very much doubt that I could, I just felt awful for even considering it. I took relationships very seriously; I was brought up that way. My parents would be very disappointed in me if they knew.

On the other hand, I reminded myself, my parents loved Bella and all was fair in love and war.

Not that this was love, but close enough, I thought.

I could see Bella with me for the foreseeable future. I could very well picture her in my bed, opposite me on the breakfast table, spread out on said breakfast table…I could very well picture her in my life. I just didn't know how and if I would fit into hers.

ooooo ooooo ooooo

**AN:** Did anyone catch the slight Buffy the Vampire Slayer reference?


	9. Chapter 8: BPOV Teeth

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 8: Bella – Teeth**

oooooooooo

Just tell me when it's alright

Tell me something that'll change me

I'm gonna love you with my hands tied

Show me your teeth

Lady Gaga – Teeth

oooooooooo

His voice was deep and husky.

"I love it when you're kneeling before me, wearing a blindfold. You're such a good girl." he praised and I could hear the lust and the joy in his voice. It made me glow. I wanted to make him happy, and making it so made _me_ happy and content.

"Open your mouth for me."

I did, and soon I felt his thumb push in. I sucked and licked it, feeling wetness gathering on my bare thighs. I was barely able to stop myself from grinding them together, and I was only able to because I knew that would disappoint him. In my hunger I scraped his thumb with my teeth by accident and he groaned. I immediately let go of him with a pop, afraid that I had nicked him. Instead he took my face between his palms and gasped, "Let me…let me feel your teeth."

I shook with pure delight and leaned forward to take in his finger again.

He gasped and moved his thumb around in my mouth, slowly feeling my teeth, tongue and the contours of my cheeks.

"Your hot little mouth feels so good." he told me, "I can't wait to feel it with my cock. Would you like that, pet?"

I nodded silently, still working his thumb.

I felt his hands on the blindfold and the knot was opened.

"Open your eyes." he whispered softly.

I smiled and did as I was told.

To my horror it wasn't who I expected. It had been Edward's voice, but now I was looking into the dark brown eyes of Jacob Black.

"You'll be mine, Bella. You'll see." Jake said victoriously, and his voice had now changed from the one I loved into another familiar voice. A voice I never wanted to hear in this situation.

I started shaking my head vigorously and it woke me up. I lay in my bed, sweaty and panting. It was still dark outside and my body felt heavy and aroused. The abrupt change in the starring male at the end of my dream had me somewhat disoriented, but it also had me one hundred per cent awake.

What the hell? Like any healthy young woman I had certainly had more than my fair share of erotic and even pornographic dreams of Edward over the years but none like this and none that had had this kind of effect on me. My skin was still tingly and my breasts ached. I had never been this turned on before…at least until Jake's appearance had ruined it for me. I tried to remember my previous erotic dreams in as much detail as I could. Edward always took the lead in them, but he had never been this commanding. This new, domineering Edward made me weak at the knees and so very wet between my thighs. I wanted him inside me so badly that I felt it as a pain in my stomach.

And last but not least, I didn't want my dreams to include Jake. I grimaced. He was very dear to me but I had only friendly feelings towards him and some that bordered on sisterly. Annie kept telling me that Jake "had it bad" for me, and for the first time I considered her words with due seriousness. In my mind I rewound and played through the last few years' worth of my interactions with Jake. As much as I exerted my brain, I couldn't think of anything that proved Annie's theory true. Sure, some things were perhaps a bit ambiguous now that I thought about it in this context, but it was all circumstancial evidence at best. Still, I decided to keep a more thoughtful eye on him for awhile. Assuming he came around and apologized for being a thoughtless jerk.

I looked at the clock. I still had an hour left before having to get up for work and I felt too hot and bothered to sleep. I closed my eyes and sighed. Then I opened the bottom drawer on my nightstand and felt around the said drawer for my trusty flipper finger toy. I really needed to get off in a major way.

The images that spun in my head while I pleasured myself were all about Edward and how he would take his pleasure in me while subjugating me in different ways and using absolutely filthy words. He would describe me how it felt to fuck my mouth and how he loved working his hard cock in and out of my cunt. He would make me beg for his cock and beg for a release until he permitted me, and then he would bring his cock to my face for me to clean it for him before turning to my cunt and licking it clean as well.

In less than five minutes I was coming harder than I ever had before. I could feel the orgasm in my toes as I imagined his voice in my ears, praising me as lovingly as he had in my dream.

After I came down I turned off the toy and stared at the ceiling, not knowing if I should feel guilty or liberated. I felt more than a bit of both. Did this mean I wanted to be dominated? _Needed_ to be? Was I making Edward into something he wasn't? I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone other than him, but now that I knew this possibility…_excited_ me, I knew I couldn't give this up, either. I had to do some serious research about this and I had to keep my mind open. It would probably need to wait until after my date tonight, though.

ooooo ooooo ooooo

**End note:** As many of you spotted, the Buffy reference in the last chapter was the one made about Captain Cardboard. In one episode of season 5, a jealous Spike tells Buffy _"Satisfied? You know, I really hope so because God knows you need some satisfaction in life besides shagging Captain Cardboard and I never really liked you anyway and... and you have stupid hair."_ That Captain Cardboard was of course Riley, Buffy's then-boyfriend.

This instalment had a little dream (turned sour) of Bella's. Is she just insightful, or is this something she craves, or both?

I hope you all had great holidays! Leave me a review, and I hope I'll be able to update in a couple of days.


	10. Chapter 9: EPOV A Question of Time

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 9: Edward**** – A question of time**

oooooooooo

I've got to get to you first  
Before they do  
It's just a question of time  
Before they lay their hands on you  
And make you just like the rest  
I can see them now  
Hanging around  
To mess you up  
To strip you down  
And have their fun  
With my little one  
I know my kind  
What goes on in our minds

Depeche Mode – A Question of Time

oooooooooo

I was woken up early by a phone call from the moving firm making sure I would be home at 10am. They had to call me well before eight to ask me this? Thanks a lot! I knew I was being unnecessarily grumpy but my days of rest before starting my work at the hospital were running out.

I sighed and got out of bed, deciding that since I was finally getting my stuff today I might as well use the early afternoon for bed hunting. Not that there were many places to hunt one in Forks, but I needed to acquire one nonetheless.

Thinking of beds made me think of Bella and what we could do in bed together: apparently it wasn't enough to my brain to have dreams about her all night. Tonight I would do my best to weasel everything about Captain Cardboard out of her. I would have to watch out for speaking too freely though. It wouldn't do if she found out I had spied on her, on _them_, and given her boyfriend a none too flattering nickname, as fitting as it probably was.

After a hot shower (where I worked hard to resist having a wank to thoughts of Bella in the shower with me) I went downstairs and brewed some strong coffee. I wished I had some of Bella's cookies, just to feel closer to her. Yuck. I made myself sick by being this…_girly. _Trying to distract my thoughts from such girliness didn't much help though as that led to more dirty thoughts of Bella in my bed, in the shower or the bath tub. Once again I was jealous of and furious at her boyfriend, but even I couldn't blame him for being here when I wasn't and picking up the prettiest and the sweetest girl in town._ I_ certainly had never seen anything more appealing than Bella at seventeen so I bet I knew what was going on in _his _mind.

ooooo

The movers were on perfect time. I've always hated when people show up too early or late. I let them in and showed them where they could haul the boxes. They obediently stacked them into the corner of my new bedroom. I gave the men a nice tip and a thank you and they went on their merry way.

I got in my car and drove to the only place that sold furniture in Forks. It was called, rather unimaginatively, the Crowley's Furniture Hall. I parked the car on the lot and went inside. The place wasn't exactly small but I wouldn't call it big either. The place where I had gotten most of my own furniture, those that were sitting in storage right now, was at least four times the size of this "hall".

I steered straight towards the section with beds and to my relief their small stock was all in good quality and I had no trouble finding a bed suitable for my needs. The one I chose was wide, but not too wide for the room; it was firm but not too hard and most importantly they agreed to put on the headboards of my liking into it. I picked dark brown wooden ones that I could attach handcuff or scarves to. The delivery was the sticky part. They didn't have my bed in stock except for the model piece, so I had to agree to two weeks delivery. It wasn't what I'd expected, but I'd deal. This was Forks after all, so what had I expected? I thanked the guy who had helped me, I think his name was Tyler, and left to buy groceries for the date.

ooooo

I examined the shelves in the super market yet I had no idea what to cook for Bella tonight. As much as I had kept an eye on her over the years I had to admit that I hadn't made a note of her favourite foods. As far as I could conclude she didn't seem like the type who liked steaks but that was as far as my conclusions went. Finally I decided on lasagna and salad. Who didn't like lasagna? And I made a mean lasagna, even if I said so myself. Among other things I used sundried tomatoes in my sauce and they really made all the difference. Every woman I had ever cooked for had been more than happy with the results. And now that I thought about it, so had I.

I bought the ingredients for both the lasagna and the salad and picked up two bottles or red wine. I knew two was pushing it, especially since it was Monday and Bella had to work the next day, but I guess I wanted to make sure I had the necessary equipment at hand for making her spill her little secrets.

As I backed up my car I looked into the mirror and felt myself a total lecher. It was not like I tried to get her drunk to get into her pants, I defended myself. I just wanted to learn all about her boyfriend so I could use that information to make her kick him to the curb and give me a shot instead. Gee, that was so much nobler. What a great catch I was.

One thing I was sure of. Bella was changing me, and I wasn't sure if it was for better or for worse. I had only been back in Forks for a couple of days now, but seeing her had really made me hard up for a good fuck. Still I didn't want to invite Angela here right now. In fact, I didn't know if I wanted Angela this near Bella at all. I didn't want Bella seeing me near other women and I definitely didn't want Bella seeing other women staying at my house. As for making sure no other men than me staid at _her _house…well, I was working on it, wasn't I.

ooooo ooooo ooooo

**End Note:** I definitely recommend the title song of this instalment, not only as a great song but also as a true soundtrack for this story and how Edward felt when Bella was younger (and he and Jasper worked so hard to keep all possible boyfriends at bay). And the song is so goddamn sexy!

Every time I put up a chapter there are several notices of the story or me being favourited, so please, **please,** leave a review as well!


	11. Chapter 10: BPOV Things I'll never say

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 10: Bella – Things I'll never say**

oooooooooo

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away

Avril Lavigne – Things I'll never say

oooooooooo

It was already 5.40pm and I was frantically looking through my closet for something decent to wear. I wanted to look pretty and sexy but not in a cheap or vulgar way. Unfortunately my closet didn't hold much wonders as I didn't really go out. Damn. I guess looking sexy was out of the equation.

I glanced at the clock again. I didn't have much time left so I gave up and pulled out one of my work skirts and a black silky blouse. I put them on, leaving the top button of the blouse undone. Then I looked into the mirror. Not too bad, I decided. The skirt I had chosen was made of scotch tartan and it reached my knees. I had already put on some light make up and my hair was up in a simple ponytail. I nodded at my reflection feeling satisfied and went downstairs. It was almost six so I put on my coat and grabbed my keys.

Edward opened the door on my first knock, smiling widely and inviting me in. I smiled back shyly and let him take off my coat. He was wearing a loose moss green sweater and black pants that fit him far more snugly than the sweater that accentuated his gorgeous green eyes. He was to die for, as usual. I tried not to stare but I don't know if I succeeded. I felt like I was blushing.

It was strange being here at the Cullen house as Edward's date and with the rest of the house empty. The house itself was very familiar. I had spent a lot of time here with Alice and Rose, and after Alice had moved out Esme had invited me in for our monthly tea. Esme was very sweet and I loved her like a second mother. I knew she was fond of me as well.

Edward led me to the dining room where he had set the table for two. We would be sitting opposite each other at the end of the long table. How many times had I sat at this table, I mused, always mooning over Edward if he was present, making myself look like a besotted fool. Such was my life!

Like a true gentleman Edward pulled a chair for me and this time I was certain of my blush. I took the seat he offered.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I managed to say. "You look good, too."

He smiled graciously and sat down opposite me.

"Can I pour you some wine? The dinner is still in the oven but it won't take long." he offered.

"Sure, I would love some."

For a second I thought I saw something glimmer in his eyes but decided it must have been my overactive imagination.

Edward poured wine for the both us and we sipped it while talking about our work and even a bit about the past. Then Edward looked at the clock and told me to wait while he got the food. He poured me more wine before he left for the kitchen.

"I made lasagna. I hope that's okay." he said as he brought the pan and set it on the table on top of a coaster. He seemed unsure of his dish in a rather sweet way.

"Wow, it smells good. Lasagna is always fine with me." I assured him. It did smell great.

"Good. You help yourself with the lasagna while I get the salad." He sounded very pleased.

ooooo

"That was absolutely delicious but I couldn't eat another bite."

"You didn't save room for dessert?"

Edward seemed so disappointed that I wanted to make him happy again.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Vanilla ice cream with fresh cherries?"

"Okay. Count me in." I acquiesced, and he got up and cleared away the dishes, declining my offer of help. While I waited for the ice cream I poured myself another glass of wine.

When it comes to alcohol I'm a bit of a lightweight. I don't drink much, and when I do I usually have a beer. As in a single beer. I'm a Guinness kind of girl. Tonight Edward and I had drank well into our second bottle of red wine. I really hoped I wouldn't be ruing this day come tomorrow. One other side affect of alcohol consumption that I wasn't used to was the talking. I had talked a lot during tonight, and I wasn't really sure if I had said too much in the sense of perhaps being a bad date or said too much in the sense of making an ass of myself.

I was still contemplating on this possible problem when Edward returned with our bowls.

My bowl had not only vanilla ice cream and the cherries but a real stick of vanilla and a green leaf of mint. Edward went all out on a date, even if it was just with the girl next door he had known half his life. This impressed me, and I told him so…just not the part about the girl next door. At least I think I didn't. I couldn't be sure because I was a wee bit inebriated and he was looking at me strangely.

"Mmmmmmmm cherries." I sighed happily and put one in my mouth. I closed my eyes and bit the berry, being vary of the stone. After that I took the stone out of my mouth and put it carefully on my napkin.

Before I realized what I was doing I found myself telling him about one of my favourite songs by my favourite band that started with the sultry line _"Come down to my house, stick a stone in your mouth. You can always pull out if you like it too much." _For some reason Edward looked as if he was in pain. Maybe I really had drunk too much and was starting to get on his last nerve. I shot out of my chair and thanked him for the wonderful evening, spontaneously hugging him tightly and pecking his cheek.

Edward helped me get my coat on and insisted on walking me back to my house. I told him he was being silly but he was adamant, and in the end I was glad that he was with me because I really couldn't get the door open on my own. I briefly wondered if there was something wrong with the lock before climbing upstairs and falling into bed.

ooooo ooooo ooooo

**End Note:** I really, really, **really** recommend the song with the stone. Actually, does anyone recognize it from the starting line? It also fits the overall mood of this story…I might even be forced to use it again in this story. (I would love for our dom Edward to meet the girl from this song!)

How did you like "inebriated" Bella? You will find more about her spillage in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11: EPOV You sexy thing

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 11: Edward – You sexy thing**

oooooooooo

I believe in miracles  
Since you came along

You sexy thing

Did you know you're everything I prayed for  
Did you know

Every night and day for

Hot Chocolate – You sexy thing

oooooooooo

I was feeling a little nervous before the date, spending way too much time going through my boxes of clothes than was considered being cool. Finally I was left with a green sweater and black pants.

I had set the table right after preparing the lasagna. My mother wasn't a material sort of person; she always put people first, but she was proud of her china and silverware. The wine glasses were crystal and the napkins were made of actual cloth. I in turn was proud of how inviting I had made the table setting look. Sure I had done this wine and dine-thing plenty of times before, but it had never been this important to me that the one I had invited had a good time.

In hindsight I could see that I was in trouble long before Bella ever put the cherry in her mouth.

I loved her girly attire, mainly the scotch tartan skirt that left a tantalizing amount of leg visible. And what about the ponytail! It almost made her look too young, reminding me of the way she had looked in her teens. Basically, I loved 'girly' on her.

I took her to the dining room and pulled out a chair for her.

"You look beautiful." I blurted out with conviction, suddenly feeling a little flushed.

She complimented me back and I smiled, taking my own seat opposite her.

I poured us wine and kept it coming while we waited for the lasagna to be done cooking. I gently interrogated her while telling her bits and pieces about my work and life back in Seattle. Among other things I found out that she really liked her job as a librarian though the pay was pretty meagre and she wasn't sure she would be able to keep the house running in the long haul. This worried me, and I made a mental note to find out what I could do to help her out somehow. If she was my sub I would be able to and allowed to help her, I lamented. How frustrating!

By the time we had finished our lasagna she started to seem quite tipsy. She was talkative in a very cute way and slurring just a bit. I squashed any feelings of guilt that may have still lingered. The good side was that I didn't think she'd remember half of the stuff she was saying come tomorrow. The same would apply with anything I asked, at least I hoped so.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Bella?" I asked, feeling my heart palpitate.

"Nope. You?" She looked at me eagerly as if she _really _wanted to find out. If I hadn't been so nervous I bet that would have made me feel flattered.

"I don't date guys." I answered, making a weak attempt at being witty. She was enough into her cups to find it funny, and she almost snorted some wine when she started giggling.

"So you aren't going out with anyone?" I continued, unable to believe her short denial. Who was the Captain staying over at her house then?

"No. There's no one. Well, other than Jake anyway."

"Jake?" I awakened. Now we were getting to the point! "Who is Jake?"

"Jake's a friend. We watch movies." she explained happily and took another sip of wine.

"You aren't dating? Friends with benefits, nothing?"

"No!" she exclaimed hotly, "I'd never do that! He's my BFF."

I was confused. "This Jake is just your friend?"

"Yeah. Ever since Alice moved we've been thick as thieves."

"But you aren't dating or…having fun?" I couldn't bring myself to say the words 'having sex'.

"We have fun!" she defended, misunderstanding my meaning, "We watch movies and go out for coffee and…well that's it, really."

So…this Captain Cardboard was a platonic friend so far. Thank God. I would have to make sure it staid that way! I knew he wanted more than that from her, having seen how he'd used hugging her as an excuse to attack her like a dog in heat.

I needed a little break from all this tension, so after discussing dessert (she was feeling a bit full but I coaxed her into trying some anyway) I cleared the table and went to get the ice cream bowls I had prepared earlier. I added fresh cherries, a stick of vanilla and a leaf of mint to both bowls.

She sighed, eyeing her bowl appreciatively, even lewdly. Well, the way she looked at the cherries looked lewd to me, and it made my cock start to harden.

"You really go all out on a date, even if it's just for your neighbour girl."

That shut me up for a few seconds. Was that how she saw herself? And she actually voiced it?

"Mmmmmmm cherries." she moaned and I felt the hairs at the back of my neck stand up to attention along with my cock. She popped a cherry in her mouth, chewing on it with her eyes closed. Then she opened her mouth and gracefully took the stone between her fingers and put it down on her napkin.

"Have you ever heard Supervixen by Garbage? I _love_ that song. It actually starts with the line 'Come down to my house, stick a stone in your mouth. You can always pull out if you like it too much.' Isn't that just _dreamy_? "

Bella looked at me expectantly, looking quite dreamy herself, in all meanings of the word. She looked tired, inebriated and gloriously relaxed, her warm brown eyes signalling her utter contentedness.

For a minute I mulled the lyrics over in my head, trying to stamp down my physical reaction to them and her husky voice. The words were really saying something more than the surface level suggested, and even the surface level was erotic as fuck. This was giving me too many ideas…

Out of the blue Bella jumped up from her seat, standing a bit precariously, and hugged me, informing me she had to go home. Then she gave me a peck on the cheek, and I could feel the spot flaming under her warm, soft and, I was sure, delicious lips.

This evening had made me realize that she was perfect for me; everything I had always wanted. I really wanted her as my sub and more.

I insisted on walking her home and it was good that I did, despite my painful and hard-to-hide hard on, because the poor thing was too drunk to get her door open by herself. I almost followed her inside just to make sure she made it to her bed alright. The only reason I held myself back was that I was afraid I wouldn't be able to leave her side if I walked her to her room.

"Mmmm. Goodnight Edward. Maybe I'll dream of you again." she said and yawned before closing the door on my face.

ooooo ooooo ooooo

**End Note: **More romantic than sexual this chapter, but I didn't want to mix too much hormones into this date; they needed to get a bit romantic and comfortable first.


	13. Chapter 12: BPOV What have I done to

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 12: Bella – What have I done to deserve this?**

oooooooooo

I've been wondering why I'm feeling down  
What have I, what have I, what have I done to deserve this?  
How am I gonna get through?  
What have I, what have I, what have I done to deserve this?

Pet Shop Boys – What have I done to deserve this? 

oooooooooo

Was I alive or was I dead? If this throbbing pain in my head and the nausea meant I was still alive, I couldn't help but wish for death and the quicker the better. I was also thirsty enough to drink a gallon of water. I pried my eyes open and saw that I was in my own bed in my own little room. That must mean I was alive, then. I still slept in the same old room that I had always slept in. I wasn't ready to move into what I considered Charlie's room and I didn't know if I ever would be.

For a moment I just stayed in place to decide how I was feeling. In addition to thirst I felt the urge to get up and vomit, fast.

I turned to look at the time. Thank god it was only six and I still had a few hours until work. It took awhile for me to remember what had happened last night. I could remember Edward's invitation and my personal epiphany and last but not least, the actual date. Bits and pieces of it, anyway. First there was wine, then the lasagna that I had enjoyed. I also remembered talking to him about this and that, but most of the memories took place before the lasagna. What exactly had we talked about? I wasn't much of a drinker and I had no idea how I was like when I was drunk…and I must have been at least a bit drunk last night, considering how I felt now.

I carefully got up and dragged myself to the bathroom. Though I wanted to retch my body didn't seem to share the need, so I took an aspirin from the cabinet and a tall glass of cold tab water. I swallowed the pill and gulped down the water too fast, feeling my throat constrict painfully. I put the glass down on the sink and went back to my room. I took off my clothes, the same ones I had worn yesterday, and after setting up the alarm clock I climbed back to bed to lie still for awhile.

oooo

I woke up again at nine, the sound of the alarm clock forcing me awake. Thankfully I was feeling a lot better than I had three hours ago. I guess I hadn't drunk that much after all, and I couldn't have made a too big of an idiot of myself. I just wished I could remember what exactly I had talked about with Edward.

I took a scalding hot shower and got dressed before going to the kitchen and making myself some coffee. I still had a gnawing head ache; not really painful but rather annoying in it's own quietly invasive way.

I sat down to have some buttered toast with my coffee and since my stomach didn't protest that, after some consideration I picked up a banana from the bowl. For my lunch I had taken some leftover paella from the freezer last night. The paella was sitting on the counter, waiting for me to take it with me to the library. While I couldn't imagine eating it right now I suspected I would be ravenous by lunch.

oooo

The work day went smoother than I had expected. Annie baited me as usual, this time about my lacklustre appearance. I refused to either admit to it or to tell her why, and she tried to bully it out of me. The truth was that while Annie and I got along okay, sometimes her nosiness and interference got heavily on my nerves. I used to try to deter her but since it never worked I had given up. And it was not like I had had anything that interesting to hide before. But now Edward was back, I had gone over to his house for dinner, and lately I had also started to dream about restraints and spankings and gentle biting...

I blushed, and like a hawk Annie was on me again.

"You might as well come right out and tell me, Bella. I know you, and I know what a hangover looks like. I just know you saw someone last night, and if I am to believe in your continuous denial, whoever you saw wasn't Jacob."

"Can't you just let it go? This is my private life and it's no one else's business."

"There's no private life in Forks, you know that. Could it possibly be your new neighbour.."

"Maybe you should get yourself binoculars and come see sometime. I'm going to have my lunch break now." I stated and walked off to the employee area round back. One more peep out of her and I would go postal on her ass. Even I had limits, the meek little librarian that I was, and I was not in the mood for curious georges or georginas. Annie would have to learn that or we would have a problem, I woved. I had let the situation get out of hand, I admonished myself. I had let her be the curious...woman… that she was.

I was just finishing my paella when there was a knock on the door. Ahha! Annie had come to make nice, I suspected. I was mistaken though, as the door opened to reveal Jacob.

"Hi Bella. Your co-worker said it was okay if I came in here and talked to you for a minute." he said, looking as awkward as I felt.

"I guess." I said mildly.

"I'm really sorry about the other...uh, morning. I didn't mean to be a grump or run out on you or anything. I was just having a bad...morning."

I refused to mellow out that easily so I asked him why he had acted so strange. He couldn't explain himself any better than the suspicious bad morning, but I let him off the hook after awhile.

"Just don't act like that again. If you have a bad day or morning as it was, just say so and leave but don't take it out on me."

Jacob seemed oddly relieved that I forgave him, but I shrugged it off as I returned to the desk. Annie was there, barely straining herself from asking about Jacob's appearance. Fuck my life.

oooo

I had just made myself a little snack before going to bed when the phone rang. It was relatively late so I wondered who on earth it could be.

"Hi Bella. It's Edward." a gentle voice said, sending tingles to my spine.

"Edward, hi."

"I just wanted to, no, _had_ to, call you and ask you how your day was. I'm afraid I allowed you to get a bit drunk yesterday."

I laughed. "I would be lying if I told you I was feeling very good this morning but it was over relatively fast."

"Good. I'd hate to think I put you off coming to dinner again."

"Oh no, not in any way." I assured him. I wanted to visit him again. Wanted to see his bedroom. Wanted to be kissed by him and spanked by him and-

"How did you sleep?"

"Sorry?"

"Did you sleep well?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes, like a log. Until I woke up to my first proper hangover."

"Nice dreams?"

"None that I remember, why?"

"Oh, no reason. Talk to you later. Good night Isabella." His voice was slow and caressing. Or most likely, I was being delusional.

"Good night Edward."

oooooooooooooooooo

I'm sorry it has taken me this long to update. I've been sick and changed jobs and everything has been a mess. Things should turn better now, especially as I got myself a new (used) laptop just for writing purposes. Hope you liked this instalment, and the next one should be out soon.


	14. Chapter 13: EPOV Untouchable

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 13: Edward - Untouchable**

oooooooooo

If you were an angel, I would cut off your wings

To keep you with me, I would do anything

Like broken bottles, that slip from drunken hands

I've watched my star falling, and shatter on the ground

D'you think I'd defile you if you were to get too close?

D'you think I'd infect you, d'you think I'd give you a dose?

Rialto – Untouchable

oooooooooo

I was completely torn.

On the other hand I wanted Bella more than I had ever wanted anyone -or any_thing_, probably- in my life, and for her I was willing to settle for vanilla sex. At least to try. At the same time I couldn't bare the thought of actually defiling her with anything sexual at all. Talk about having issues. I debated calling my friend Laurent back in Seattle and talk about this with him but I knew just what he would say and how disappointed he would be in me. Our life style was completely normal and it didn't make us depraved. And if I truly believed Bella wasn't sub material I should set my sights on someone who was. A Dom couldn't change his stripes, Laurent always said. And Bella, she was…_untouchable._

But I did feel depraved and still I wasn't ready to let Bella go, even for her own sake.

Her little drunken slip of having dreamt about me was driving me mad. Had she had innocent dreams of me doing things like, I don't know, bringing her cookies and fixing her roof or something romantic like kissing her lightly on the lips or perhaps something deeply erotic, more like the song lyrics she had used when she had been inebriated? Had my little angel known what she was saying or was she in fact a little vixen? Could it be possible that she was both?

I don't know where the memory came from, but I had completely forgotten about it until now. It had happened years ago when I was visiting Forks from pre-med. Bella was fourteen and I was twenty. Jasper made an innocent comment about his little sis having a crush on some boy, Mike, and I literally saw red at his words and the way the thought made him snicker. Was he just going to let some puny, adolescent boy paw at his little sister? Let him fondle her breasts with his inadequate, sweaty hands and slobber all over her? Worse yet, was Bella actually interested in someone like that; some baby faced little shit who knew nothing about the birds and the bees? Not that she should either at her age. She'd let him do anything without even realizing the consequences, wouldn't she. At that moment I had known that I had to do something.

It wasn't difficult at all in a town as small as Forks to find out the Mike in question. There was only one boy called Mike either her age or one year above or under. Mike Newton, whose father owned the Sporting Goods store. Mike was old enough to help at his father's store after school and sometimes on the weekends, and wasn't that just perfect. The next afternoon I drove to the store and looked around, trying to pinpoint the boy I was looking for. When I finally did I was sort of disappointed. I expected…_more _from Bella, and as far as danger went, even Bella would be able to defend herself against this boy. He was as tall and lanky as a beanstalk, at least for his age. In reality he wasn't very tall but whatever height he had mustered up the rest of his body hadn't caught up to it yet. He had big baby blue eyes that I assumed young girls would go gaga over, but his face was spotty and he had greasy dirty blonde hair. First I made some chit chat, and then I made it clear in no uncertain terms that he would stay away from Isabella Swan for the rest of his natural life if he didn't want to deal with her brother's wrath. And mine, but I left myself out of the equation. As far as I could guess the boy probably thought _I _was Bella's brother. When I casually asked Jasper about Bella and Mike a few days later he told me that Bella had come home swearing off boys in general and Mike in particular. Apparently he had suddenly gone into totally ignoring her, even at school. A mission successful, then. And no one had suspected a thing. Apparently not even me.

How could I have blocked out something like this? Was that all I had blocked out? Was this why I had subconsciously kept away from Bella for so long, going as far as avoiding all family holidays that would have me back in Forks? The way she was able to make me go into extremes for no logical reason, just out of jealousy, possessiveness and the crazy need to protect her and her innocence? The kid had been as harmless as a lump of dough but even now the thought of him near my colt like, fourteen year old Bella had me gritting my teeth. And I realized full well just how ludicrous this kind of behaviour was, coming from a man with my kind of tastes, not to mention my personal stakes in the matter. What made it okay to have _my _lewd eyes on her while she was undressing in front of her bedroom window? Why should I be any different? And what made it okay for me to sabotage her -cringe- love life?

The worst part was that I had absolutely no one to confide in about something like this. My family and friends knew nothing of my D/s lifestyle, and I didn't have a confidante in those circles other than Laurent, and he really wouldn't do. I liked him, but we didn't always see things eye to eye and we weren't particularly close. Laurent always kept somehow...detached. As far as I knew he took care of his subs but to him they mattered little as people outside "the game". In truth I liked to keep myself unattached as well, but never to the extent Laurent did. I would never recommend him to a sub or do a scene with him; he seemed almost cold. Now that I thought about it, the reason I associated with him the most was probably due to the fact that he was the first Dom I ever met. How come I never made that connection before?

For the whole day I debated whether or not to call Bella. I wanted to make sure she was alright and I felt it was my duty. Still I didn't want to pull her into my world any farther. I was afraid it was already too late; I wouldn't be able to let her go. All I could do now was hope that I could settle for just being there for her instead of making her my sub.

Finally, I couldn't help but call. I had to make sure she was okay after last night. And I had to ask her about her dream. I wasn't upto visiting her and it was too late anyway, so I gave her a call.

"How did you sleep?" I asked her.

"Sorry?"

"Did you sleep well?" And did you have any more dreams of me?

"Yes, like a log. Until I woke up to my first proper hangover."

"Nice dreams?" What did I do? What did _you_ do?

"None that I remember, why?"

Did she really not remember? Well, she was more or less inebriated last night and she probably didn't even remember letting it slip that she _had_ dreamt about me.

"Oh, no reason. Talk to you later. Good night Isabella."

"Good night Edward." she said, and I felt…cared for.

oooooooooooo

Did Edward get too scary/stalkerish or off-putting here? Hope not. I felt like l I needed to show his depth a bit more, as well as his leanings towards being in control. After all, he may or may not have seemed a bit of a sap lately. Please, tell me what you think. And thanks for everyone welcoming me back; I appreciated that _and_ your patience a lot!


	15. Chapter 14: BPOV Feeling good

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 14: Feeling good**

oooooooooo

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

Nina Simone - Feeling Good

oooooooooo

I felt his mouth on the inside of my thigh, trailing its way closer to my centre. I kept my eyes closed, revelling in the feel of him. This was my reward. _Edward _was my reward. He parted my cunt lips and delved in with his tongue and he swirled it expertly around my clitoris, making me gasp his name out loud.

"That's it, Bella. Pant for me and my cock."

His words enflamed my lust even further. I loved it when he talked to me this way.

"What, Pet? Are you done already?" He sank two fingers inside me and trailed along my folds with his tongue. I bucked out of bed, my restraints straining as I moaned for him in a continuous loop.

"That's better. Good girl." he crooned into my ear as he pinched my thigh hard while simultaneously starting to fuck me with his fingers. His strokes were deep and slow, and I felt almost full but not nearly as full as I wanted to be.

"Edward!" I cried, "Please fuck me. Please, I can't take this."

"Oh, you're taking it admirably, Pet. As much as I enjoy you crying out my name, no more of this 'Edward'. You know how to address me right."

"Master." I whispered.

It was like a desperate gasp escaping my mouth and overwrought body. Edward – _Master – _slowed the thrust of his fingers until they were barely moving inside of me. I thought could feel tears on my cheeks. I was going mad from the pleasure and the climax that was stalking me, just out of my reach.

"Beg for me. Beg for me to let you come."

I obeyed.

"Please, Master. Oh please let me come."

"I'm disappointed. I _know_ you can do better." he said, bringing the movement of his fingers to a total halt. I didn't want him to be disappointed in me, the thought was too painful to bare.

"Please Master. You know I would do anything to feel your fingers scissor inside me while you suck my clit," I sucked in a shaky breath and continued "or to have you fuck me with that big cock. In my mouth or in my cunt or in my ass. I need to come Master, please."

"That's more like it, Pet! I bet you could beg me even prettier if you really put your mind to it."

What mind? I thought hazily. My mind was all but gone from all this teasing and denial of pleasure at the last moment. It was one of his favourite games. I felt like bursting into tears, and this time I was sure that my cheeks were wet.

"Oh don't look like that, Pet." he reassured me. "You need goals, and you will learn to be even better. You make me proud."

He caressed my cheek softly and wiped away some of my tears.

OOOO

I gasped for breath as I woke up covered in sweat and shaking all over. I could still see his intense green eyes and feel his touch on me. I had been so close, both in my delicious dream and in reality. I could feel how wet and swollen I was, down there. I reached out for the top drawer again and pulled out my toy. This was becoming a habit.

I _really_ needed to look into this thing soon. Today, even. Maybe, _just maybe_, this was something Edward would be willing to try out. With me.

_As if! _

But a girl could dream, obviously. And I had a feeling I would be doing that a hell of a lot from now on.

I felt renewed, like I could do anything. Even get Edward Cullen for myself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN/** First I need to point out something important to all of you. **This is something I have already said to individual reviewers, but never in an author's note. This is a **love story** between two people of which one is a Dominant and the other has submissive tendencies. This is not a "proper" BDSM-story; this is a story of how they get "there", and it will, obviously, have some mature/NC-17 material, but it won't have _that_ many BDSM scenes.

I thought I'd better make this clear at this point so that you readers won't keep waiting and asking for something to happen that wont. I sincerely hope that this won't put you guys off, but it is better that you know this now instead of being disappointed later on.

**Second, **I apologize for real life and the summer etc etc taking a hold of my life again, making updating impossible for awhile. Things should pick up now, especially as I'm changing jobs in a couple of weeks and I should have more time/energy.

Please, leave a review for the slow author! Pretty please?


	16. Chapter 15: EPOV Cut here

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 15: Edward – Cut here**

oooooooooo

You look at me and I understand, yeah

It's a look I used to know

'Three long years and your favourite man,

is that any way to say hello?'

The Cure – Cut here

oooooooooo

When I woke up Wednesday morning I decided I had lain about enough and decided to go to work. They weren't expecting me yet, but I really needed something else to occupy my mind besides Bella. It would also give me the great opportunity to "inspect" the hospital and its staff when they weren't expecting it. I knew my father ran a tight ship but he had been gone awhile now and in a town as sleepy as Forks the medical staff was less likely to be as ready as they had to be in bigger cities. What kind of emergencies did one get in Forks, anyway?

Well, Bella had given them some work, at least when she was younger. My father had stitched her up on several occasions and it was lucky for Bella and her father that the Cullens lived next door. As a police chief Charlie was steady and capable in a crisis but his only daughter had rocked his peace of mind quite a bit by being accident prone. I wondered if that was something that had lessened in these intervening years or if she still kept it up. One way or the other I was sure I'd find out soon enough.

oooo

I arrived at the hospital before 8am. Bella's truck had still been on the driveway and the lights out in her house when I left. That meant she was still sleeping in her little room, dreaming of...me? I wished, truly I did. I had to make a plan soon of how to proceed with Bella.

Most people at the hospital seemed tense by my sudden appearance, but they took it in stride like true professionals. I was impressed.

I went to Carlisle's old office and set my personal things down. Although my father had taken everything else with him, the room still had the familiar painting and the furniture I remembered from both my childhood and later from the time I had done a short internship at the hospital. Obviously my dad hadn't been my supervisor then due to a supposed conflict of interest, but that short period of time had been crucial in me making up my mind about becoming a doctor.

I had put my things away on their right places and was studying the personnel files and other paper work when my cell phone rang. I didn't recognize the number.

"Cullen."

"Hey stranger! I heard you were back but you still haven't called. I'm hurt!"

Oh my God.

"Jasper?"

"The one and only," Jasper laughed in good humour, leaving me speechless for a couple of seconds.

"It's great to hear from you! Did Bella tell you I was back?" And had Bella told him I had gotten her somewhat drunk on a week night?

"Bella? No. Alice called me up awhile ago, telling me to keep an eye on you when you got back."

I almost sighed in relief. "I didn't know you two kept in touch."

"We haven't really, just occasional Christmas card. Anyway, I called to ask if you're free tonight."

"Free as a bird. I could come over to Port Angeles?"

"Oh no. I'll take this as a chance to visit Bella, too. I'll call her next, but what say you we meet around 7 and go for a beer?"

"You me and Bella?"

"Why would we take her with us? She's too young and she's my _sister_."

She's 24 and she is not_ my _sister, I wanted to point out but I was relieved that he had only meant the two of us.

"Just making sure. It'll be great to catch up."

"I'll call if there's a change in time, but otherwise I'll come over to pick you up at 7."

"Okay I'll see you then."

"See you Ed. Glad you're back!"

oooo

I saw Jasper arriving at Bella's house from my window. The front door of the house opened while he was parking his green Toyota and soon I witnessed a scene freakishly similar to the one I had seen a couple of days ago. At least this time the man hugging Bella was her brother. Seeing it still made me wish it was me.

I hadn't seen Jasper in a couple of years and that along with the new development between Bella and me made me hesitant about meeting him tonight. How would he eventually react to me wanting to date his sister? Wanting to dominate her? Of course I would never tell _him _that; people had been killed for less. I had a feeling he wouldn't react that well to the former part either. What came to his sister, Jasper was seriously stuck in the past and the phone call had been a perfect example of this. Bella had been of legal drinking age for three years, and he couldn't _fathom _a reason to invite her over for a beer. Jasper still saw Bella as this innocent young girl who needed to be sheltered and protected from the world and all the Big Bad Men in it. I saw Bella much of the same way, but she was more than that! She was opinionated and as stubborn as a mule. And she was feisty enough to try to kick her co-workers! A meek little girl didn't do things like that. Come to think of it it was pretty ironic that I had probably caused half of Jasper's over protectiveness myself, egging him on all those years trying to make him aware of the dangers. Way to sabotage my own future love life. Rest of it I pegged to originate from Jasper being a police officer. Port Angeles wasn't a big town, but he saw the worst of it in his job.

This could be my chance to lay down some groundwork for the future. Somehow I had a feeling Jasper would warm to the idea of me as Bella's boyfriend even less than to some stranger, especially if said stranger was near Bella's age and appeared somewhat harmless. And having been my best friend growing up Jasper knew everything about my early exploits. Thank God that had been before the D/s.

I also had to find out if Jasper was aware of his sister's financial woes. I imagined he still owned half of the old Swan house, so he could easily help with some of the expenses. I knew Bella well enough to know that she wouldn't want to accept financial help, even from her brother, but he at least had a credible reason for doing so without it seeming too much like charity.


	17. Chapter 16: BPOV Just a girl

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 16: Bella ****- Just a girl**

ooooooooooo

I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
That's all that you'll let me be! 

Oh...I've had it up to here!  
Oh...am I making myself clear?

No Doubt – Just a girl

ooooooooooo

I wanted to get straight to it so I started browsing Wikipedia about Dominant/submissive-relationships before going to work. I felt a bit dirty and tingly about researching such a subject at all, let alone well before 9am.

First I blushed, then I went from blushed to flushed, and the more I kept on reading the redder I must have become. I found out that what Edward, _Master, _had done to me in my latest dream was called orgasm denial, if a rather light version of that. I learned some of the most common terms and I learned about the contracts. That was very important, even I could see that. In the contracts you listed your turn ons and turn offs, and most important of all, you listed your soft and hard limits. In another words, the things you _just_ might be willing to try if the time and the partner was right, and the things you never ever wanted to do or to have done to you. When I read through the different practices I realized there were a lot of things that I really didn't see myself trying…pony play? _Really?_ To me that sounded stupid and anything but erotic. But then again, people seemed to choose the ones that turned them and their partner on. There was no pressure to practice it _all._ And many things there made me really horny.

I thought of Edward's personality. He had always been very assertive and demanding. I might've even called him domineering or _dominating_ if I wasn't too afraid of being biased or just plain hopeful. Still, much of this stuff was something that most red blooded men would love to try. At least if I were any judge. Admittedly my experience there was limited. Wouldn't Edward love to try something out with me? I couldn't picture Edward nervous or bumbling. He could be my perfect Master.

I was floating on a nice cloud of Edward-induced lust that resembled delusions of grandeur when the phone rang.

"Bella."

"Hey sis! What'cha doing?"

Shit. Just what I needed; a phone call from my dear older brother while I was researching BDSM online and near self combustion. Awkward much? I instinctively pressed my thighs together but that _didn't_ help.

"Nothing much. You wanted something?"

_Please_ get to the point so we can end this call. Please please please, I chanted in my mind. I felt dirty again but not in a pleasant kind of way.

"I just made plans for the evening with Edward and thought I'd come over and see you first. When do you get off work?"

I exerted my brain for awhile, and told him I got off at four.

"Cool. I'll see Edward at seven, so we have time enough for dinner, if you don't have plans?"

"No plans. How about 5pm so I'll have time to prepare something?"

"Perfect. Now don't go through too much trouble on my account, Bella. Whatever you have is fine."

"Sure Jasper! You haven't been over once in these past six or so months. I'm sure I can put together _something_ better than sandwiches."

"Okay okay, don't get all riled up. I'll see you at five. Bye Bells."

"Bye Jaz."

oooo

After getting off work I stopped by at the grocery store and got some fresh pasta and the ingredients for a simple salad and homemade pesto sauce. Pesto was quick and easy to make but simply divine if you knew how to do it right. I liked to think that I was one of those who knew.

I had the pesto sauce ready along with the green salad when I heard Jasper pull in. I went out to meet him and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey sis. It's been too long."

"Hey Jasper." I mumbled into his chest. It_ had_ been too long, and I had missed him terribly.

I pulled him inside and took him into the kitchen with me.

"This house hasn't changed a bit. In a way I like it, but wouldn't you want to redecorate some, make it more your own?"

"I don't know," I hedged, "It reminds me of dad like this. And redecorating is expensive."

"You could still do some little stuff, frame some new pictures, get new sofa cushions or something. Maybe ask Alice for advice."

"Maybe." I ended the subject. He meant well and it wasn't a bad suggestion, but I didn't know if I was ready yet. This house was something that I needed to stay the way it had always been. In a way I guessed it was funny, since the comfort it brought to me was the empty kind; the house may have looked like it always had but I was the only one living here now.

"How are you coping with all the house expenses?" he asked.

"I'm coping."

oooo

We had just finished eating dinner and Jasper was helping me clear the table when he suddenly surprised me by asking if I was seeing "that Jacob". Jasper, thankfully so, hadn't shown much interest in my love life since I was a teen. Not that I had much of it to speak of. I muttered that Jake and I were just friends and concentrated on rinsing the plates.

"I wouldn't be opposed to you seeing him, you know. He seems like a nice young man."

Jeesh! Was Jasper trying to pair me off with Jacob, or did he think I was already seeing him but was too cowardly to tell him?

"Jake _is_ nice, but there really isn't anything like that between us."

Jasper made a hmmmm sound, and looked at me, clearly considering something.

"Are you sure that's mutual? I always got the feeling that he kinda fancied you, but was too shy."

I blushed vigorously. Awesome. As if Annie's insinuations hadn't been enough. I didn't need this kind of complication now! It was hard to act like an adult when someone continuously treated you like a little girl. Sadly, Jasper always brought that out of me.

"Jaz, _let it go_!" I half snapped, half whined. "I don't like him like that and I never will. He could show up on my door naked except for a huge pink box wrapped around him and I wouldn't bat an eye."

Unfortunately this made me think of Edward in such garb and I felt myself blushing even more. Way to convince Jasper, I silently mocked myself. I needed to throw him off the scent.

"Besides, I may like someone else."

Not the best strategy but it was all I could think of at the time.

"Is it someone I know?" he asked vigilantly.

I had decided the truth would be the perfect decoy here.

"Yes Jasper. You know him real well. It's Edward, Edward Cullen. The man I have passionately loved since I was six. Just thinking about him makes me all tingly inside—"

"You could've just said 'no, you don't know him''" he interrupted me grumpily.

My brother was usually very good with people and their emotions, but he really wasn't able to read this situation. Good.

"Oh look at the time. Edward's expecting me in a minute."

"Where are you two going?" I asked curiously.

"Out for a beer." he replied and started to put his coat on.

"Cool. Can_ I_ come?"

"You?" Jasper looked at me, seeming so shocked at the idea that I wanted to grab him and shake him out of his naivety.

"Nevermind. It's a boy's night out, I get it."

Brothers. You couldn't live with them, and you certainly couldn't tell them the truth.

oooooooooooooooo


	18. Chapter 17: EPOV Boys wanna fight

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 17****: Edward – Boys wanna fight**

ooooooooooo

And in a world where good's not good enough  
Let's get loaded and kick up a fuss  
The boys wanna fight  
But the girls are happy to dance all night

Garbage – Boys wanna fight

ooooooooooo

Forks had exactly two bars serving alcohol so there wasn't much of a choice. We picked the bar where we _hadn't _been kicked out for being underage all those years ago. Not that they had served us there, either; they just hadn't let us in the first place. In hindsight that seemed far less embarrassing than getting thrown out, near literally, just moments before receiving our would be first beers at a bar. It was a fond memory _now_. I don't know what we had been thinking in a town this size and with both of our fathers well known. And Jasper's dad was the police chief! The idea had been dead on arrival.

The place was called 'George's' and no matter how small it wasn't crowded on a Wednesday night. They served some grill food here, and many of the people here were enjoying some. I was kind of hungry myself, but sadly I was still too tense to eat.

We sat down at an otherwise empty booth with our first beers. Jasper took a long sip of his, and sighed contentedly.

"This is the life." he said.

"Indeed," I agreed, if a bit dishonestly.

"This is making me feel really old and young at the same time," Jasper continued, "it's strange being able to remember things we did that feel like it was yesterday when in reality it all happened years and years ago."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked playfully.

"Being thrown out of Spoons!" he exclaimed.

"Touché. I remember."

"What were we _thinking_?" he bemoaned just like I had a moment ago.

"I don't think we were. That's not what sixteen year old boys do."

"Were we sixteen? I would've thought we were more like eighteen or nineteen. We really had no chance in Hell!"

"No, but considering that we came close!" I laughed, starting to feel myself relax. "The beer was almost in sight."

"Now I feel old again."

"We're not old. We're…established. Looking into getting settled. We're just getting to the best part."

"Settled as in getting married?"

"Not necessarily, but eventually maybe. Hopefully." While warming up to my topic I realized that I did want to get married someday. I refused to see the face of my bride in my minds eye. The taste of the beer, the atmosphere and the present company all helped me in my denial.

"You got your eye on someone then?" he asked curiously.

This was my moment; my chance to either make a good impression, or fess up who I was lusting after. But what to say?

"No. Not _really_. No." I stammered and started to take another gulp of beer, only to find my pint empty.

"I'll get us a second round while you prepare yourself to 'fess up all the dirty details, starting from her name. You protest too much, Eddie dear." Jasper said and walked to the counter.

Great. What should I say now? He would _kill_ me if I told him the truth. I had been back in Forks for just a couple of days, and already I was panting after his poor little sister just like everyone else.

I needed to change the subject fast and then steer it somewhere really far. One thing came to mind, something I had already decided to ask anyway. Perfect.

"There you go. You get the next round."

"Cheers, Jaz. Listen, I want to ask you something."

"You sound serious. You know you can ask me anything. If you're lucky I might answer too."

"This _is _serious. I know I barely got back, but I had dinner with Bella the other day—"

"You had dinner with Bella? My sister Bella?"

"—and I started to worry about her."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Jasper pressed.

"She's fine, but I think she might be in trouble, financially."

"What?"

"Librarians don't make the big bucks, you know."

"Neither do police officers. And she refuses all my help."

"I know that—"

"Just couple of hours ago I asked if she's coping, and she said that she was. I know the money she makes, and it's not much. If I could help her, I would but she won't _let _me."

"Look Jasper I'm not accusing _you,_ I'm just worried. She is…dear to me, and I want what's best for her. I know she's stubborn and too proud for her own good but if she's having a hard time with money I want to help."

"I know Edward. But it's Bella; how do you reason with her? I've tried for the past 23 years and this is as far as I've gotten."

"I don't know. But you do agree that we have to try, don't you? To think of some way to make it not seem like charity.

"Of course I agree. We have to think of something."

Yes! A project with Jasper. A chance to impress him and let him get to know me as a good sort of guy, not just his friend. And the project was all about helping Bella, to make her life easier. Two birds with one stone. Sometimes I amazed myself.

ooooooooooooooo


	19. Chapter 18: BPOV Supervixen

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 18: Bella – Supervixen**

ooooooooooo

Make a whole new religion  
A falling star that you cannot live without  
And I'll feed your obsession  
There is nothing but this thing that you'll never doubt  
This thing you'll never doubt

Bow down to me  
Bow down to me

Garbage - Supervixen

ooooooooooo

I still couldn't believe Jasper was this dumb. I had it spelled out for him, and he had thought it was some big joke. A joke! I had always thought that my brother knew me well, but this sure proved me wrong and put him down a peg or two.

Or three.

I had been besotted with Edward practically my whole life, and even spelling it out hadn't made a dent in Jasper. I didn't really mean for him to believe me, but it sort of disappointed me that he hadn't…I didn't quite understand it myself. Maybe I just wanted someone to share my secret, someone to listen and maybe even help me get him. The fact that I had even considered my big brother for the part meant that I was losing my very last marbles; he would kill Edward. He would kill _me._

Okay. So he wouldn't kill either of us…but he really wouldn't be able to deal with the thought of me as a sexual individual, being drawn to someone older and experienced. No, he saw me with someone like Jake. Someone young and _vanilla_. I didn't know if being a sub was for me, but I was sure I wasn't vanilla.

I don't know why, but I was actually rather upset that I wasn't invited out for a beer with them. When would they – either of them– figure out that I was an actual adult? I was legal to drink, have sex and have children and get effing married if I wanted to, yet Jasper acted like having a beer with me was a ludicrous thought bordering on something illegal! I wished my brother would learn to see and treat me as equal. 

Edward on the other hand, had wined and dined me. If only I could believe that that was some sort of a sign for his feelings for me. At least _he_ didn't think I was too young to drink. That meant something, it _had_ to!

I had to come up with a plan; some way to make him realize I was perfect for him and his for the taking. Some way to show him I would let him dominate me a little…if that turned out to be a turn on for him too. I still didn't know, but there was only one way to find out.

I had to show him.

I could try to be subtle (try being the operative word), or I could be blunt. Or, I could be a coward and just…casually let him run into something. Like my browser history. I could already see the situation in my mind's eye.

"Oh by the way, Edward, I'm having trouble with my new browser. Would you mind taking a look at it? Ohh, how did those get there?-"

"Bella! You're interested in submission? How about that! I've always been into domination myself. You truly are the girl of my dreams! Let me draw up a D/s contract and we can get straight to it."

Yea. I think not.

Then again, I could picture some other nice if deeply unlikely results for such a scenario.

Him telling me he had _always_ wanted me.

Only me.

Him telling me he was so hard for me he could barely stand it.

Him telling me to go to my knees and open my mouth for his huge, beautiful cock.

There was no chance that his wasn't a beautiful cock. The man was a fallen angel if I had ever seen one. I almost grinned at my silly inner teen for such a fanciful and clichéd phrasing. But how could I help it? He had me bewitched.

I had to find a way to make the feeling mutual. I had to become a supervixen. No, I had to become _the_ Supervixen, but in a sort of submissive way.

I ran to my stereo (surprising myself for not staggering once) and found my favourite cd, and the most seductive song I knew. As soon as I heard Shirley Manson chanting "bow down to me" in her breathy voice I felt like I had a chance.

I _would_ think of something.

And some day soon, Edward would bow down to me.

OOOOOOOOOOO

AN/ This story hasn't been abandoned.

There aren't any words to justify how long this has taken. Real life takes a lot out of silly old me, is all I can say. I only hope you can still muster up a few reviews, as they keep me going, however slowly.

On a side note, if you haven't yet, you all MUST listen to this song, "Supervixen" by Garbage! That's an order, btw.

HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE!


	20. Chapter 19: EPOV Little sister

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 19: Edward – Little sister**

ooooooooooo

Little sister, don't you  
Little sister, don't you  
Little sister, don't you kiss me once or twice  
Then say it's very nice  
And then you run

Well, I used to pull your pigtails  
And pinch your turned-up nose  
But you been a growin'  
And baby, it's been showin'  
From your head down to your toes

Elvis Presley – Little sister

ooooooooooo

My night out with Jasper had gone well, and thankfully I hadn't drank much so I was bright and early to work the next day. The hospital staff still seemed a bit vary of me, but I was sure that would pass as soon as my novelty wore off.

While reminiscing about the old times Jasper and I had also tried to come up with a plan to help Bella with her financial woes. Personally I think we might have stumbled into a solution by the time of our third beer…but that remained to be seen. Even better though, now I had a valid reason to call her, and if things would work out as well as I hoped they would, I would get to see her a lot more often…without making myself look ridiculous, which always seemed to happen around her. Oh, if only Jasper knew the things I dreamed of doing with his little sister. Oh, if only _Bella _knew. Someday, I promised myself.

It had been days since I had seen Bella, and I missed her terribly. In fact I _yearned _to see her again.

All my plans for Bella had made me realize something else that was important. Yesterday morning I had finally informed Angela that it was time for her to look for another Dom. I also promised her my help in finding one, if she wanted to use my contacts. In fact I had someone in mind for her in case she wanted my help. I don't think Angela took it too badly, but then she had always been very reserved and well behaved so there was never going to be any scene made about the end of our arrangement.

Besides, she had known for awhile that my moving away from Seattle would make it hard to continue. While I preferred relationships that were hands on, I had, in the past, had D/s relationships via email and phone when my studies and other things had made it impossible for me to act on my needs in any other way. There were always submissives at a point in their lives where it suited their needs as well.

After getting to know Bella again it became very clear to me that I could not betray her by being someone else's distant Dom. It would be wrong towards Angela as well. Angela needed more, and she deserved it. A nicer woman I had never met. Ironically, I had always felt she was too nice to interest me in a more permanent basis. I knew Ben Cheney had had an eye on her for months though, so perhaps I could set something up.

It was sort of strange that while I found Angela too nice I had no such trouble with Bella. I still wasn't quite over my reluctance to introduce someone as innocent as her to the lifestyle, but she had never been…_sweet_, in quite the same way that Angela was. She had always been stubborn, even as a kid when she used to follow me and Jasper around. Now that I thought about it, I don't think the shins of her co-worker were the only shins in danger when she was around. Bella had been known to throw a real good hissy fit when Jasper didn't let her be apart of our games or had called her a kid or a brat or a nuisance of some sorts. My shins had never been in danger. Somehow that made me feel overlooked.

During my late lunch break I tried to call Bella but only got her answering machine at home. If my plan worked out I would be able to get her a cell phone. She would argue about it and be a pain in my ass but she would agree to it in the end. I didn't leave a message, deciding to call her after work instead.

It was 10pm by the time I got to call her again. I was sitting on my bed, trying to control my nerves and my slightly shaking hands.

The line rang five times until she picked up sounding breathless.

"Bella here."

"Edward here." I deadpanned. "I'm not calling you too late am I?"

"No I was just…no. What's up?"

"I have a business proposition of sorts for you, but I don't want to discuss it over the phone."

'I don't want you to turn me down before I get the chance to assure you of it's necessity', I thought silently.

"A business proposition." she echoed dazedly.

"Of sorts, yes. It's Friday tomorrow, how about a late dinner after work, my place?" 

"How late? I have work on Saturday:"

"Is 9pm too late? I can get us some take out on the way home."

"I couldn't let you do that." she hesitated, "Take out is bad for you, especially any take out found around here. Tell you what, Edward. I'll make us something simple and you come here when you get off. Around 9pm or so?"

"Perfect!" I replied, meaning it wholeheartedly. This turn of events was better than I could've planned or asked for myself.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow, nineish."

"Until then Bella. Sweet dreams." I whispered as huskily as I dared.

"But not _too _sweet!" she shot back with a little laugh.

Was it me or did she sound flirtatious? Before I could decide for myself she had put down the receiver.

The plan will work, I told myself. And Jasper would be ecstatic. At least for a little while. Esme would never forgive me for what I was about to do to get my own way, but she would never find out. Esme would love the end result, and that was enough for me.

After a minute or rumination I got up and walked to the window to close the curtains, still deep in thought.

Whatever thoughts I had been having flew right out of the said window. I think my chin dropped somewhere to my knees, along with my stomach. All of a sudden I felt very dizzy.

Bella was dancing to some music I couldn't hear in front of her window. The lights were low, but I could make out her delicate face and exquisite body effortlessly. She was clad only in her underwear.

Satiny and deep red underwear.

She kept swaying gently and seductively, disappearing from my view for a few seconds at a time until reappearing while moving her hands down her body. All the time her eyes staid closed.

I don't know if she saw me. At that moment I was unable to move or care about getting caught.

'She is my life now', I thought.

Then again, maybe she always had been.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN/ What is Edward and Jasper's plan? Why would Esme be so opposed? What (else) does Bella have in store for Edward? Some, if not all, of those questions will be answered on the next chapter of TDND.

**Please, pretty please leave a review**.

Also, "Little sister" by Elvis Presley; one of the sexiest songs **ever.**


	21. Chapter 20: BPOV Taste in men

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 20: Bella – Taste in men**

ooooooooooo

Come back to me a while  
Change your style again  
Come back to me a while  
Change your taste in men  
Change your taste in men

Placebo – Taste in men

ooooooooooo

I was on pins and needles about Edward's "business proposition". What kind of a _business_ proposition could he possibly have for _me_? I had a wild guess that it wouldn't include lewd sexual favours, sadly. Oh, the things I'd do to him...if only I had the experience to know what it was precisely that I should be doing.

I had read some Cosmo of course (a horrible rag of a magazine, half of it filled with adds that would make anyone feel ugly and the other half with insightful articles such as "Why do guys leave – ten things you _should_ have been doing") and some basic guides to human sexuality but it was all just water down a duck's back if you didn't get to practise it. I knew to lick my palm before a hand job so as not to chafe, but that was about it. The rest I had merrily forgotten.

It would be a long time until tomorrow evening, that's for sure.

Becoming the supervixen wasn't easy either, especially as I didn't want to come off as too aggressive. Doing the little dance number in front of my bedroom window hadn't been that bad, but I suspected that that was muchly due to the fact that I had kept my eyes closed the entire time.

Unfortunately this also meant that I had no way of knowing if Edward had actually seen me. For that reason alone I had already started preparing myself mentally for doing it again. Every night for a week should do it; Edward would catch it sooner or later. Thankfully my window wasn't visible from the street, or I wouldn't have been able to do this at all. I may have aspired to become Edward's personal supervixen, but not the subject of town gossip.

oooo

The next day at work was long, and when I say long, I mean that I felt like I was stuck in a time warp where all time had practically ceased to exist. I tried to occupy my thoughts with plans for my late snack with Edward, but that wasn't enough to hold my interest for long as my mind turned to a more hands on kind of version of said snack. I was just about to unwrap Edward's goodies when I got a figurative bucket of ice water thrown down on me.

"Hey Bella! Any plans for the weekend?"

It was Jake, looking and sounding as giddy as a schoolboy. I had been too busy fantasizing about Edward to see him coming, but now he was casually leaning on my desk.

"Hi Jake. I'm sorry but I kind of do. Have plans." I finished lamely.

"Oh." he said, looking crestfallen. "For the whole weekend?"

How could I tell him delicately that I only had plans for tonight but that I was really hoping to make more plans, with Edward.

"Sort of, yea. I'm sorry. Maybe we could get some coffee next week."

Way to play down the part where I was sorry, I grimaced. I didn't remember a time when I had said no to Jacob, especially due to actual weekend plans. Kind of pathetic, but therefore it was no wonder that Jake didn't look happy. To not only say no, but to suggest _coffee_ next week was unheard of. I felt like a really shitty friend, but I just didn't want to see Jake for awhile, especially in a non-public place. Jasper and Annie's words and our latest movie night had really complicated things for me.

"Sure. When?"

"I'm not sure" I hedged, "maybe Wednesday?"

"That's a date." he smiled widely, and I couldn't help bursting his bubble in case he had one.

"No Jake, it's coffee." I tried to soften the imagined blow by smiling as sweet and friendly as I could. Jacob however paled, and looked at me as if I had suddenly become a stranger.

"It's that older guy, isn't it?" he asked bitterly.

"What? Who?"

"The one you used to drool over, Cullen is it? I heard he was back."

"No! He has nothing to do—"

"He's older Bella. He only wants one thing."

I was speechless. Who was this passive aggressive jerk who was speaking with my best friend's mouth?

"You don't know _anything_." I whispered angrily, barely able to control my rage.

I couldn't even look at him.

"And this is not the time and definitely not the place for this. _Leave."_

"Oh I'll go. But mark my words, Bella. You'll regret this yet and when you do, there's no crawling back to _me_."

"I wasn't planning on it." I mumbled to his departing back.

oooo

Needless to say I wasn't in a very nice mental place that night. I was still furious at Jacob for ruining things and I had unflattering nicknames for him flying around in my head while I prepared some sandwiches with goat cheese, onion, tomato and basil. They would be ready for the oven as soon as Edward came.

It was a little past nine when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Edward, come on in." I invited as I opened the door.

"Evening Bella. I'm glad that you saved me from the take out hell."

"No problem. Come to the kitchen with me and I'll just stick the sandwiches in the oven."

Edward followed me in and took a seat at my small kitchen table. It had been years since I had seen him sitting there with Jasper and all of a sudden everything around him appeared small. He looked so…grown up compared to the memory I had of him.

"I must say I'm really curious about your so called business proposition." I smiled while setting the table.

"Yes, about that…I hope you won't feel insulted for what I'm going to propose. I know you already have a job and that you have talent for much more than this, but I'm sort of in a bind and I couldn't think of anyone else. On top of that, I have to think about my family reputation."

What? What the_ fuck_? Was he really-?

"And no one can know that I'm hiring you, and I know I can trust you to keep it quiet. Some people already think that the Cullens are too rich and that we think we are better than everybody else."

What _was _he asking me to do here?

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Some people have guessed right what Jasper and Edward have planned. Just what is Edward suggesting? Surely nothing X-rated? And isn't Jake being a little bitch?

Please leave a review!


	22. Chapter 21: EPOV Poker face

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 21: Edward – Poker face**

ooooooooooo

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun

Lady Gaga – Poker face

ooooooooooo

'Say yes, say yes, say yes. I'm doing this for you, Bella, just say yes.' I chanted in my mind.

I hazarded a look at Bella, and she didn't look angry or excited at my request. She just looked…baffled.

"So how about it?" I finally asked.

"How about _what_, Edward? You still haven't asked me anything." she murmured shyly, evading my gaze.

I tried to back pedal in my head to remember what exactly I had said, but it must have been mostly gibberish as I couldn't summon it up.

"I was wondering if perhaps you would…cook for me."

"Huh?"

"I know it's a lot to ask but I'm sure we could come up with a way to make it work without interfering with your job at the library."

Bella was still staring at me, dumbfounded and I felt like I was sweating bullets. Make it work, Cullen!

"You said it yourself the take out around here is atrocious, and I don't want to resort to TV-dinners. I am not a bad cook but I have no time or energy to do the cooking thing during the week. And I don't want the empty calories without the nutrients and the _taste_. "

I felt like the biggest idiot. Like I couldn't cook my own meals? I always cooked for myself in Seattle, except on those occasions that a sub cooked for me. When I was too tired to cook, I warmed stuff from the freezer. Stuff that I had made myself. Now I was pretending to be too tired and incapable of taking care of myself without her help. Fuck, I was a virile man in the prime of my life!

"How do you know how well or not I cook?"

"Please. I know you used to cook for the whole household and I know you've always liked cooking. I'm sure you're a fabulous cook."

And even if she wasn't. I'd eat little rocks if she had prepared them for me. Pathetic, Cullen!

"I-I don't know…"

"How about we try it out for a few days. A week? If it doesn't work out I'll think of something else. I would pay you well."

"I wouldn't feel right for accepting money for something like that." she hedged.

"Don't be silly." I scolded her gently, "Your cooking is worth it and more, I'm sure."

"Wait a sec, I need to get the sandwiches out before they burn."

She put on her oven mittens and pulled out the tin that smelled delicious. She looked really flushed, and I wondered if it was due to my praise or the heat from the oven. Maybe both.

She put the sandwiches on a plate and placed them in front of me next to the home made potato salad. I had a feeling this arrangement would be a match made in heaven in more ways than one.

"Okay. What exactly do you want me to do?" she asked as she seated herself opposite me and picked up a sandwich, forgetting it was hot. She put it down fast and swayed her fingers, blowing on them.

"Here, let me."

I couldn't withstand the temptation, so I took her tiny hand in mine and brought it close to my lips and blew. She shivered, and I think I saw her pupils dilate before she closed her eyes. Oh Bella!

Before I had the chance to rejoice for too long, she pulled her hand back and placed it somewhere on her lap where I couldn't see. Lucky hand…

"Be serious Edward. What do you want?"

I looked into her eyes, mesmerized. What did I want? What _didn't_ I want? But I couldn't scare her with that, and I needed to solve her money troubles first.

"Would you cook for me on week nights? And maybe join me for dinner if I don't get off too late?" I found myself pleading. "And I would appreciate if if you could stock my freezer while you're at it. Nothing special, just whatever you're making, make enough to freeze some if it's the kind of food that can be frozen."

"Okay Edward. We'll try it for a week."

I sighed in relief.

Now, what on earth would I do about my freezer full of Esme's home cooked meals?

OOOOOOOOO

**AN/**Please, I am asking you nicely – don't leave reviews complaining or commenting the length of these updates. I still get many of those, and it depresses my muse. Also, someone did that on the previous chapter, while it was actually longer than most of the updates. If I am to keep this current speed of updating, the chapters will be short.


	23. Chapter 22: BPOV It won't be long

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 22: Bella – It won't be long**

ooooooooooo

It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
It won't be long yeah  
'Til I belong to you.

The Beatles – It won't be long

ooooooooooo

The expression of being on an emotional roller coaster might be over used and cliché, but that was truly the only one that did this justice.

Jake, my best friend, was being a little...ummm. I couldn't think of a polite enough word for it.

Jake, who used to be my best friend, had made me feel so angry and at the same time, stupid, even though I knew he was wrong about Edward.

And Edward! He wanted me to come into his house and cook for him, daily.

Edward then wanted me to join him for dinner, daily.

And finally, Edward wanted topay _me _for it.

Here I had the perfect opportunity to not only spend time with him and ogle at him for as long as I dared but also to show him how I felt. What on earth could be so bad about that…except that he might realize that I was head over heels, my-crotch-on-fire in love with him. Wait, wasn't that one of my life goals? As long as it happened on my terms, and didn't make me look like a total fool. That might be hard to accomplish, but I tried to remain optimistic. I'd waited years, I had time to plan this out. It wouldn't be long.

But why was he so intent on paying me? Did he really think it would be that much of a chore for me to cook for someone else for a change? In fact, I missed it. Was he too nice to ask it for a mere favour? I didn't know if I could accept his money, but God knew I could sure use it. What a pickle. And what a stupid reason to feel so torn over; here I was offered money that I sorely needed for doing something that I would thoroughly enjoy, and I didn't want to take it. I wanted to kick myself, _hard_.

I had to admit that personally I didn't quite follow Edward's logic where him hiring a cook or a house keeper would destroy the family name. I knew there were some spiteful people in Forks who already disliked the Cullens for being wealthy and succesfull, but they were a clear minority and didn't deserve a thought. I would hate for Edward to waste his energy on spiteful people like that.

While I hadn't shared any of Edward's classes at school, I remembered hearing him talk to Jasper about some kids at school that were giving him and Alice a hard time. They always stood out like a sore thumb. They drove a better car – both of them. Edward had a silver Volvo Sportswagon and Alice had a yellow Porche 911. They were better dressed, though in Edward's case it wasn't flashy, just your regular kind of clothes made by expensive brands. Alice loved to dress up, and her fashion statements weren't always succesful. I know some mean girls had called her a "rich bitch". No wonder Alice had left Forks for good. A town like this could never have kept her busy and content, but considering the emotional climate, why even bother.

I wondered if it had been difficult for Edward to return here. I knew from Esme that Carlisle would never have left unless Edward had agreed to take his place as the Chief of hospital. How could Edward say no? Not that Carlisle or Esme would ever guilt him or anything, but when you had such perfect parents that had done everything in their power for you...yeah. You wouldn't think twice about jumping, you'd only ask how high. I could only imagine how hard it had to have been to leave Seattle and it's nightlife for _this_. Although, I would entertain him if he wanted me to. Some day he would want me to.

OOOO

The rest of the weekend went on uneventfully although I was feeling kind of vary, half-waiting and half-dreading to hear from Jake. There was nothing.

It was early Sunday evening when I realized that Edward and I hadn't made definite arragements for Monday. Of course I could let myself in because I knew where the key was kept (assuming Edward kept it in the same place his parents did) but I still didn't know the specifics. When he got off from work, what kind of dinner did he expect, did he expect any other household tasks from me...I had to ask.

I picked up the phone and punched in his number. In less than a minute I heard his croggy reply.

"Cullen."

"Hey Edward. I didn't wake you, did I?" I asked, breathlessly.

"It's okay Bella. I must have dozed off." Edward replied with a huge yawn.

"Oh, sorry. I was just wondering about tomorrow. You know, what to cook, when will you be home..."

I loved how domestic this all sounded. I could just picture asking Edward what he wanted for dinner before going to sleep, or in the morning having breakfast together before he left for work.

"Oh that's right. We didn't make plans yet. Hmmm. Do you want to come over and check out the kitchen?"

"Now?"

"Why not? It's not that late."

"Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"See you then, Bella."

I went upstairs and put on some different clothes before grabbing my keyes and jogging to the house next door. I rang the noisy doorbell and waited for Edward to open the door.

He was wearing grey sweats and a black T-shirt that was tight enough to give me ideas.

"Hey Bella. Come in."

He lead me to the kitchen, familiar to me from my childhood and teenage years. I had never cooked here before, though. The kitchen _was_ beautiful, and it would be a joy to cook here.

"As far as appliances and kitchenware goes, you are well stocked. As you know, Esme loves cooking and she left everything here. The cabinets are pretty well stocked too, so you should be okay for a couple of days without having to go the store. There are some greens in the fridge."

"Cool." I smiled, opening a drawer here and another one there.

"I will have your own key made for you, but until then you can find it—"

"-under the potted bush?" I guessed.

Edward looked confused until he started to smile.

"I should've realized you would be familiar with the infamous Keye Shrub."

"The infamous Key Shrub?" I repeated, trying to prevent the giggle attack that was lurking near.

Edward gave a sheepish shrug."I've tried to tell mom for years that she should change the place every now and then, but I guess I'm as bad as her."

"Well, this is Forks, after all. Chances for robbery or house trashing are rather slim." I gently made fun of him.

"If I run into any trouble with that in the near future, I know where you live."

"Har har!"

OOOOOOO

**AN/** Thanks a lot everyone for your support, it really means a lot. I wouldn't have the drive to keep writing this story if it wasn't for you; after all, _I_ have a rough idea of how's this going to end.

Many of you figured out what Edward's proposition was going to be. Some of you didn't understand what would be the problem though, considering his "family's reputation". Like I told some of you, there really needs to be no actual problem, Edward only needs to convince Bella of it being a problem for him. Secondly, I'm sure some people in a town that small would actually resent it. Those kind of people would probably resent the Cullens no matter what they did or didn't do, though.

On a side note, I asked my guy about proper cars that would fit the timeline. These were what he came up with. Thanks, dear!


	24. Chapter 23: EPOV Lullaby

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 23: Edward - Lullaby**

ooooooooooo

"Come into the parlour" said the spider to the fly

"I have a little something here"

The Cure - Lullaby

ooooooooooo

Bella was a sight for sore eyes in her jeans and a blue sweater. It was hard to keep my face professional, especially when my thoughts exactly weren't. I needed to show her around and make her feel at ease about cooking for me. I was beyond thankful that she had yes, and I was glad that I had improvised the little standing invitation to dinner. This way I would get to see her nearly every night.

Bella had just mock grimaced at me for joking about knowing where she lived in case anything bad would happen to the house when Esme's monster freezer caught her sight. Oh fuck! I had forgotten that part; it was still full. I walked to the freezer and put my hand on the lid, trying to lean on it casually.

"You don't want me to fill _that_, do you?" she asked doubtingly.

"Oh no, I'd live for a year on that alone if you did. No, just make some frozen dinners and I will be fine."

I still didn't know what to do about all the food in there, but I had to get rid of it by tomorrow morning. I really didn't want it to go to waste; I was raised better even though we had always been wealthy. Carlisle and especially Esme took that kind of things seriously. But where could I donate the food to? There was no homeless shelter or such in Forks, and even if there were, I doubted they would accept the food. I could be some loony who wanted to poison the less fortunate for all they knew.

"So...what kind of meals do you expect from me?"

"I'm not too particular as long as it has been prepared by someone who knows what they're doing and you obviously do. That said, I'm partial to Italian and Indian, but Indian food especially is very complex and time consuming to make so I don't expect you to cook that a lot, if ever."

"Oh I'd love to try Indian for you," she gushed, "I've always liked the bold spices they use."

All I could think was what else would Bella love to try for me. Some spanking, bondage, mild humiliation, hot wax...God I had to stop thinking like this or my boner would be impossible to hide. She always gave me one without even trying and it was hard not to pitch a tent for her, pardon the bad pun.

"Okay, I think we got the food thing settled, and I'll obviously keep the kitchen area tidy, but how about the rest of the house. Do you need any help there?"

I was startled out of my own thoughts. Bella already had a day job and a house of her own to take care of, and she was asking me if I needed her to _clean_ for me? As lovely as the image of her cleaning my house either nude or wearing a French maid's uniform was, I didn't want to burden her anymore with something as plebeian as cleaning.

"No, I'll take care of that myself. I just require your cooking and your good company."

Of course if she ever became my sub we could reassess the cleaning situation, I thought philosophically. I wouldn't mind seeing her bent over scrubbing the floor or cleaning away dust with a big feathery duster. Okay Cullen, that's enough. Focus!

She smiled prettily and we agreed on all the terms. I told her what I knew of my work schedule for the next week, and I mentioned the pay. It was more than was adequate but not too much to make her either suspicious or uncomfortable. It would really help her with her household expenses. I would see how this week would go before celebrating the success with Jasper, though.

"Now that you're here Bella do you want to make a little tour? Although you probably know the house as well as me." I hesitated at the end.

"I used to have tea with Esme every once in awhile before she and Carlisle moved, but I haven't been beyond the kitchen in years."

"That's settled then. If you'd follow me please." I offered her my arm gallantly, and she took it.

"'Come in to my parlour said the spider to the fly'" she quoted, "or something along those lines, huh?"

"If that's what you like." I teased, but she averted my gaze, flushing. Was she really interested in what secrets this house held? Most of the X-rated stuff I had were still in boxes in my new bedroom while my old room stood as a tribute to the Edward of the past. But if she showed signs of being interested…perhaps I could leave some stuff out in the open for her to run into. Hmmm. I would think on that later.

"Oh I have one more thing to ask you Edward. Do you want me to answer the phone while I'm here?"

I debated this for a second. It might get sticky if Esme or Alice called, but I knew they would wholeheartedly agree with my course of action if the need to explain arose. They would want to help Bella out, too, but knew that she was too proud and independent and just plain stubborn to know what was good for her. Most of the time I sort of admired that in her, as frustrating as it was.

"Sure. I have a cell phone with me and most people wanting to get in touch with me would use the cell number anyway. And, I need to be able to get in touch with you in case I get delayed at work or something."

"Okay. Ummm, what should I say if someone calls?" she bit her bottom lip, looking absolutely adorable and entirely fuckable.

"Just say something like 'at the Cullen house, this is Bella speaking'. And do take a message if they leave any, but I doubt you'll have that many calls to bother with in the first place."

"Okay. So, are you still going to show me around?"

"Yes, of course."

I showed her the living room and the hobby room, the bedrooms of Alice and my parents, and finally I let her take a peak at my old bedroom.

"Do you realize Edward, that this is, sort of, the holiest of holy to me?" she asked with a bantering lilt to her voice.

"What do you mean?" Her words had me puzzled.

"Oh, you know how I used to have that awful crush on you. This was like a church for me, although slightly less…how should I say it…slightly less immaculate, maybe?" she looked at me in askance, her warm brown eyes wide and as deep as bottomless pools. I almost groaned but disguised it as a cough. What could I possibly say to that? I couldn't ignore it by changing the subject, especially if there was any way she said it to flirt with me…but I honestly felt speechless. It was strange considering I was used to all kinds of fervoured adoration as a Dom.

"Oh Bella, any room of any teenage boy is far from godly."

"A pity. It was always my favourite fantasy to seduce you in that room." she said, winking at me. "That was years ago, of course."

"Of course." I echoed, feeling…

I don't even know what I was feeling anymore. Bella was slowly but surely making me insane.

ooooooooooo

**AN**: Comparing to my usual updating schedule, I've been a regular Updating Monster lately. I hope the pace keeps up, but your reviews are, as always, **essential!**

As for the chapter quote, it might not be 100% accurate, as the end of the verse is only whispered in the song, and most lyrics websites don't even have any last verse. Be that as it may, it is also from an old poem or a nursery rhyme.

On a total side note, **I plead you all to try my other Twilight story, La Femme Bella, and tell me what you think by reviewing it, asap.** I've been meaning to update it soonish, but some actual feedback and "readership" would help both motivate me, and make time for it instead of using all my updating energy on TDND alone.


	25. Chapter 24: BPOV Monologue

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 24: Bella – Monologue**

ooooooooooo

This is the time of night when the moonlight shines down and we can reveal who we truly are  
Within the darkest most depraved of joys

She Wants Revenge - Monologue

ooooooooooo

My day at work went okay except for the slight trouble I had with my total inability to concentrate. Thankfully I had nothing too complicated to do; I re-shelved some books and loaned out some others and had a little _disagreement_ with a certain Forks' big shot who thought rules like using library cards and paying their fines didn't apply to him.

It felt a little strange going to the Cullen house alone, using a key to let myself in. I did a little nostalgic tour on the first floor, looking at the old family pictures and touching a couple of keys of the grand piano. A couple of times I had been lucky enough to hear Edward play it. He had always had the fingers of an artist. I gave a deep sigh. _Please God, let me be the one to feel those fingers in action, at least once before I die._

Esme's kitchen was well stocked in both appliances and canned goods, and cooking there didn't take me much longer than it would have taken in my own little kitchen. It felt really nice to cook somewhere where I had more room, especially all the table space I needed. And it was wonderful to cook for someone else...especially _him._

The dinner was keeping warm in the oven when I took the stairs to his old room. I knew I was snooping, but at least I managed to resist opening any drawers or closets. I didn't even try to resist touching his things. I spent some serious time looking through his old bookshelf.

I hadn't been kidding when I had said that his room had been holy to me when I was growing up. The thought might have been a bit blashemous, but the things I had dreamed of us doing to each other in this room...oh, my silly dreams and fantasies had been almost innocent then. Especially compared to the current ones I was having.

I knew Edward would be coming home soon and I felt a constricting tightness in my chest.

I didn't want to get caught in here, but for a second I allowed myself to picture what _could_ happen...

_I was sitting on his bed, delicately feeling the fabric of his old bedspread with the tip of my fingers when I heard the approaching steps. He slowly walked closer to me and stood behind me, towering over me with his 6'2 height. I had my back to him, but I could feel him there, looking at me. My long hair was up in a messy do, and it left my neck exposed._

_Without a word I stood up and pulled down my skirt and panties and yanked my sweater off. I had to struggle with my bra for a second before I was able to get it off. Then I assumed the submissive's pose for him._

"_Good girl." He whispered, his lips suddenly close to my ear. I shivered in expectation. _

_There was a sound of an opening zipper and I could feel my heart rising to my throat. Oh God, he was getting his magnificent cock out. Would he feed it to me? Or maybe he would take me from behind, squeezing my tits while he fucked me. I ached for him down there, and I knew my cunt was beyond wet and ready for him. It seemed to me like it always was._

"_Close your eyes for me, pet." He said, and while I complied I could feel him tying on something soft over them. All of my senses heightened, and I could feel the fine hair on my skin rise up._

_I could hear him walking to his desk and looking for something. After a minute of searching sounds I heard him moving towards his old stereo._

_I recognized the song as soon as it started playing and if possible I got even wetter._

"This is the time of night when the moonlight shines down and we can reveal who we truly are within the darkest most depraved of joys. If you're afraid to say but you'd like to try, just give me the safe word and take your hand and smack me in the mouth, my love"

_The melody and the words surrounded me, wrapping me up in a hot cocoon of lust._

_I felt something warm and smooth on my lips, and realized it had to be his cock. I opened my mouth wide and accepted his impressive length in. I sucked him with genuine desire; desire to both please him and to feel him inside my mouth._

"_You look so beautiful when you have your mouth stuffed with my cock." He praised. I practically purred in contentment. He started rocking his hips while pulling on my hair. "Fuck. You feel so good."_

_I could feel him in my throat and the feeling was new and odd but not unpleasant. Some of his jabs made me gag a little, but I didn't care. I wanted to please him thoroughly and I yearned for his release._

"_Fuck. Fuck. I'm going to come. You want it, don't you pet? All you have to do is swallow. Swallow it all." he growled, making my skin tingle. _

_I started sucking him with more vigour and soon I felt his cock jerk and he was coming straight to my throat. He pulled himself back until only the tip was in my mouth, and I could taste his come—_

Shit. Was that his car I heard?

I quickly got up and hurried downstairs, just in time to hear his key turn inside the lock.

I put a smile on my face and looked at the main entrance expectantly. I had to tamp down the image of bringing him his slippers like some housewife from the 50s. Housewife. Wife. I wanted to giggle. More than that, I wanted to serve him.

Damn.

"Hey Bella! How did your first day as a housekeeper go?" he asked as he took of his coat and hung it up.

"Everything went fine. Dinner is in the oven but it's ready to eat. I didn't know if you wanted to eat in the dining room or in the kitchen so I didn't set the table yet."

He looked somehow conflicted by my question. After a bit of contemplation he finally answered.

"When we eat together we will be eating in the kitchen. If and when you prepare a meal for me, you will serve it to me in the dining room."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN/ Oh noes! He said it! He said gave her the directions he would give her as a Dom.

How will Bella react? Will Bella even notice?


	26. Chapter 25: EPOV Untitled

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 25: Edward – Untitled**

Ooooooooooo

never quite said what I wanted  
to say to you never quite managed the words to  
explain to you never quite knew how to make  
them believable and now the time has gone  
another time undone hopelessly fighting the  
devil futility feeling the monster climb deeper  
inside of me

The Cure - Untitled

ooooooooooo

Bella was slowly but surely making me insane. Her wit, her beauty, her innocense mixed with flirtiness. When I showed her around the house she had definitely flirted with me, and I could see the pretty blush on her face as she did it. I was sure she wasn't a very experienced flirt, but that had all the more effect on me.

Had she really been fantasising of seducing me in my old room? At what age; fourteen, fifteen? She had been horribly young then. The thought made me both extremely uncomfortable and happy. She had wanted me then, and her shy flirting made me reasonably sure that she still did. On the other hand, the thought of her having cravings like that at that age…while I knew I would never have done anything with her while she was so young, I was happy that I hadn't known or realized that she was attracted to me. Back then I had been rather confused about my feelings for her. If I had had to name them, I wouldn't have been able to, and would likely have insisted that I had no feeling to speak of, at all. Yet I had kept gentle tabs on her life, making sure she was fine and that no one was taking advantage of her.

All of that was in the past now and both of us were adults. If she wanted to she was able to give her full consent without the balance of power being askew. It should have made me feel better, but oddly it didn't. I didn't know how to react, or how to _allow_ myself to start reacting, to be more accurate. It was hard to break down the years of conditioning, where I had told myself she was untouchable, unapproachable, too young and everything else that made her forever just beyond my reach. How could I just change my mind? Could I give myself the permission?

Already I had done strange things for this girl, and one of the strangest had to be my emptying out the freezer and carting off all the food to the Forks hospital, claiming my freezer had broken. Everything had a neat lable with a date and the type of food in question. Some of the staff had already been lucky enough to be familiar with my mother's famous cooking skills so I had been confident that most of the food wouldn't end up going to waste. By the time I got off work more than half of the food was gone, and I congratulated myself.

All the way home my mind was on Bella and the fact that she was waiting for me when I got there. I felt content somehow, just in that knowledge; Bella was waiting for me with dinner, and everything was under control.

As I opened the front door I could smell the dinner she had prepared. I smelled something with tomato and basil, so I guessed she had cooked us something italian.

"Hey Bella! How did your first day as a housekeeper go?" I asked as I took off my coat. Then I cringed, hoping I hadn't insulted her by comparing her to a housekeeper.

Thankfully she just smiled at me, her brown eyes shining. I wanted to kiss her, so much.

"Everything went fine. Dinner is in the oven but it's ready to eat. I didn't know if you wanted to eat in the dining room or in the kitchen so I didn't set the table yet."

Her words gave me pause. Should I, or shouldn't I? Suddenly it felt like everything in my whole existense was riding on this moment and the choice I was going to have to make. Finally I answered her without hesitation, but with more than a little dread.

"When we eat together we will be eating in the kitchen. If and when you prepare a meal for me, you will serve it to me in the dining room."

I wanted to close my eyes so I wouldn't see her inevitable reaction, but I resisted and kept them open and fixed on her lovely face. I think I saw something, a glint of some kind of knowledge there in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as I saw it.

"That would be an honor, Sir." she replied.

Sir. She had called me Sir. That was just a few steps and a collar away from Master. Did she know what she was saying? Did she know what _I_ was saying? How could she? When I gave her almost the same direction I had given to each of my subs, a small part of me was hoping that she would recognize something in my...in my _order_. I only now realized it _had_ been an order. And Bella hadn't said no.

I had been too deep in my own thoughts to pay enough attention to her reaction and how she had delivered her reply. Could I take another chance? _Hah,_ I mocked myself. As if I had a choice. I knew I had to. It was a huge risk, and I didn't know which one would be worse; her realizing the truth or thinking I just wanted to make her my servant.

"In fact, I wouldlike you to prepare dinner for me this coming Friday, and serve it to me by my instructions."

"Wha-what instructions would those be?" her voice wavered with emotion, but I wasn't sure what the source emotion was.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to act like a Dom would. Even if I wasn't her Dom.

"I will be home at eight, sharp. I want my dinner waiting for me in the dining room, and you standing by in case I need anything."

"What would you like to have for dinner?"

"Surprise me." I told her flatly, unable to make any more decisions right then, even if they conserned only food.

"Yes sir." She said, "Will you join me in the kitchen for some pizza?"

I nodded and followed her, my eyes glued to the movement of her shapely ass and my thoughts and feelings more confused than they had been in years, maybe ever.

Friday. I would be wiser this Friday. Until then, all I could do was hope.

And perhaps send her some more signals.

OOOOOOOOOO

AN/ So that's what happened to all the food…

Please review!


	27. Chapter 26: BPOV Monkey Wrench

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 26: Bella – Monkey Wrench**

ooooooooooo

Now and then I'll try to bend  
Under pressure  
Wind up snapping in the end

One last thing before I quit  
I never wanted any more than I could fit into my head  
I still remember every single word you said  
And all the shit that somehow came along with it  
Still there's one thing that comforts me  
Since I was always caged and now I'm free

Foo Fighters – Monkey Wrench

ooooooooooo

After my dinner with Edward I went straight to my computer for more research.

Ahha! That's what I had thought. I knew I had seen that somewhere! Whether he had meant to or not, what Edward had said was straight out of a Dom's handbook. The proverbial one, of course. If there was an actual handbook for Doms, I hadn't found it. But then, maybe Edward was already in possession of it. How else could he say the exact thing a Dom would, according to my sources? I still couldn't believe Edward had said all that. To _me._ I was giddy, shocked and horrified all at once. This could _not _be a coincidence!

My research didn't stop there. I wanted to do something unexpected, something…outrageous. I didn't know quite what I was looking for, but it turned out that as soon as I saw the right thing, I knew it. And the best part was that they guaranteed delivery in three days. They better deliver, I thought. Not that the items wouldn't come useful on a later date, but I really wanted them in time for Friday. Oh Edward, you don't know what I have in store for you…Sir.

Could it really be that he was a Dominant? And could it be that he really was interested in little old me? The supervixen inside me growled. That was not the attitude that would get me my man. I was young, prettyish in a common sort of way and I had a nice enough personality. Why wouldn't he go for a girl like me? I had a lot of things going for me; his parents already liked me and his sister liked me and...shit. He was Jasper's friend. Although they weren't that close anymore, to my knowledge anyway, even I could see that this could pose a serious problem. Not that this was any of Jasper's business, and I wasn't too shy or meek to tell him so. But, would that be a deal breaker for Edward? I knew the code; "bros before hoes" or however the lovely saying went. This left me a bit depressed.

That night I kept tossing and turning in my bed. My thoughts were on Edward and on next Friday and on my online order and generally, all over the place. I felt hot and sweaty and restless, and finally I kicked my covers to the floor. I considered relieving the stress by getting off, but decided not to. I wanted to belong to Edward totally, and belonging to a Master meant that my orgasms were upto him. No time like the present to start practising that, as wholly inconvenient as it was on a night like this.

oooo

Next day at work was torture. I hadn't slept well all night and I was so tired I almost started snoring every time I blinked. That made me really mad; I took my work seriously and I was disappointed that after merely one day of extra duties I was already neglecting my work. Anne was looking at me suspiciously, too. God, I wanted to wring her neck! I didn't know if it was me or her, but I was really losing my patience with her these days. Just her opening her mouth to speak had me cringing.

It should have gone without saying that my day was hardly likely to improve. I had my final proof of that at lunch time when I heard a knock on the staff room door and looked up to see Jake.

Awesome.

At least seeing him woke me up pretty damned well. I refused to speak first so I just sat there, scowling at him.

"Hey Bella." He finally said, looking rather sheepish.

"I have nothing to say to you Jake." I grunted, poking at my lunch.

"Come on, Bella! That was _days_ ago." he pleaded, "I should have kept my mouth shut. You're so unreasonable about him."

"About him? Even if I was, as you say, 'unreasonable about _him_', what business is that of yours? I've grown very tired of the way you express yourself, Jacob Black!"

"I thought we were friends!" He shouted indignantly, "I know you've had this crush on him since way back when, but I thought it would blow over. He's not good for you."

I think I was on a verge of a real fine meltdown. Too much had been happening lately, and something just had to give.

"If we were friends you'd stop pawing me and expecting something more from me! Everybody kept saying that you have the hots for me but I just told them they were seeing things but they were _right_, weren't they? If we were friends, that would be enough and it wouldn't matter to you one iota if I slept with Edward or whoever the hell I like. Stop _pressuring_ me!"

It was the best and the worst silence of my life so far. I knew there was nothing more to say, and that while things might turn out okay between Jake and me it was quite likely that they never would. And I would be okay with it, if I had to. I had made my choice.

"Then there's nothing more to say, is there." he said, turning slowly to the door.

"No, there really isn't." I said with finality.

Jake left and closed the door carefully. I still had three hours of work to go through and I really wasn't feeling up for it.

I threw away the rest of my lunch and rinsed the plate.

As I got back behind my desk Anne looked at me with wide eyes.

"What were you guys fighting about? I could almost hear you from here!"

"Come closer and have a proper listen next time. Not that I intend for there to be a next time. I don't think we'll be seeing a lot of him." I told her. I was behaving like a bitch and somehow, it made me feel _so_ much better. Nice little Bella had finally had enough of everyone interfering.

Annie snapped her mouth shut and turned away. We worked silently for the rest of the day, but I thought there was an aura of new respect coming off her. Of course it could all be due to my admittedly colourful imagination.

I couldn't wait to see Edward and tell him about my day. According to the net that was allowed and even encouraged when we ate together in the kitchen, like we would tonight. I wanted to tell him _everything._

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN/ You will never ever guess what Bella has ordered. That said I hope you won't be disappointed when you finally find out. I can promise you that Edward won't be…

Are we getting tired of Jake yet? I know I am.


	28. Chapter 27: EPOV Phonography

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 27: Edward – Phonography**

ooooooooooo

We're not so different you and me  
'Cause we both share our share of obscenities  
And everybody's got some freaky tendencies  
Hidden or admitted 'cause we all got needs

Britney Spears - Phonography

ooooooooooo

Signals. I wanted to send Bella more signals, but nothing that would either scare her or turn her off. That meant no depraved toys like nipple clamps or anal plugs left casually around. Besides, she might think I was currently using them on some other woman. Or on myself. That thought actually made me chuckle out loud. I was confident in my sexuality and I knew that using _those_ kinds of toys didn't make anyone gay, but the misperception and the stigma that came with it were persistent. I needed to think of something more subtle, but not too subtle.

I wondered if she was curious enough to walk around the house, or if she just staid in the main area downstairs. Would it be better to leave a clue on my, say, bedside table, or just lying around in the living room? That kinda depended, I thought. If I left something too...ahm, kinky, on the coffee table she might get very embarrassed about seeing it and then trying to ignore it. Like, say we decided to have a cup of coffee or a glass of wine after our meal, and we sat down on the couch. And there it would be, this pink elephant we had both seen but wouldn't talk about. On the other hand, leaving an item in the living room would mean I was open about it and that it wasn't a secret. Not to mention the frustration and the uncertainty if I left it in the bedroom and had no way of knowing if she ever saw it.

I was really starting to annoy myself. Being meticulous and planning well ahead was one thing, being an anal retentive wuss was another. I had to know she saw my clues, so I would leave it on...on the coffee table. Come what may, that was what I was going to do. Maybe there was something that suited my needs in the last box I hadn't unpacked yet.

I reached for the said box and opened it, deciding that I may as well finally unpack the whole thing. There were some garters on the top, and I held them in my hand. One pair had nbelonged to Angela and some had never been used. I threw the used pair in the trash. I didn't want keepsakes from other women around; even if it had belonged to someone I had at sometime had deeper feelings for. I hadn't had any for Angela; just friendship and respect.

Next there were some photographs, taken in my old playroom. Some portrayed Angela, some portrayed someone else and just a couple of them portrayed me. They were all sensual without being exploitative, but I threw them all in the trash as well. While I wasn't, by any means, ashamed pf my past, I wanted to start my new life in Forks with a clean slate, especially if that included Bella. That meant I needed to replace some of my basic equipment as well. I decided to do that asap.

After half an hour I had some stuff on the bed that I wanted to save and more stuff in the trash. The box was finally empty except for a pile of books that I carefully took out and put on the bed next to the other stuff. Hmmmm. I had "Her subjugation", which was a somewhat soft BDSM novel for beginners. I had bought it for a girlfriend, Tanya, many years ago to gauge her reaction. She hadn't been into it. God knew why I had kept a hold of the book this long. I threw it in the trash as well. While it may have been a good test for Bella as well, the book itself had bad karma and she would probably think it had been left here by Alice or, yikes, my mother. I knew my mom and dad still had an active sex life, but that was enough information for me.

Next in the book pile was Madonna's old book, "Sex". It was something of a rarity now, and it was more a curiosity to me than titillation. I had never found Madonna that sexy. The woman was an institution and for that she held my respect, but she was too tough and cold for my personal taste. I wasn't much into celebrity crushes anyway.

I browsed through the rest of the books and was about ready to give up when I hesitated and picked up the last book again. It was a large picture book, by no means distasteful but it featured ropes, wax play, whipping and caning among other things. The pictures were beautiful but explicit enough to make some people blush. There was one especially erotic image of a woman who had her body bound with leather straps that left her breasts and cunt exposed in a wonderful way. Bella would look amazing bound like that. This was it. I would leave this on the living room coffee table when I left for work tomorrow. Either she would like it, or she would not. As easy as that.

I had trouble getting sleep that night, thinking of Tanya, of all things. She was not the great love of my life but her rejection had hurt. She was the last girlfriend I had ever had. After her I had preferred subs. Until now. I was old enough to know that having a girlfriend who wasn't my sub was near impossible, but first time in years I wanted something more from a woman than just a willing and eager body. I wanted a girlfriend, some day a wife, who would submit herself to me.

OOOO

I had a stressful day at work and a headache to boot. I had gotten a complaint from a patient that made me suspicious and finally I was forced to do a breathalyzer test on one of my nurses. I would have to wait for the blood test to be one hundred per cent certain, but she was under the influence while on duty. That was unforgivable in my book. I had told her to go home for a couple of days until we got the results, and to really think about the situation and what she had done. If she refused treatment, she would lose her job.

I turned the car onto my driveway and was glad to see a light in the house. It was only the second day of our arrangement but I felt so utterly, _alarmingly_ happy that she was waiting for me. After a day like this it would have been depressing to go home to find a dark, empty house. Maybe I should get a cat. I had always wanted a pet but Esme was allergic. I should ask Bella if she could keep the kitten some company when I was on call until it grew a bit.

"Bella?" I hollered as I walked inside, "I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen, Edward!" she hollered back.

I took of my coat and tiptoed into the kitchen.

Bella had her hands in a big piece of dough that she worked with sure, if a bit aggressive movements.

"Boo." I breathed into her ear.

"Jesus! Don't scare me like that!"

She turned to me in shock. She had flour in her hair and on her nose. What can I say; she was as adorable and sexy as ever. I could just push her against the sink and drive into her slow and deep and so _hard_…

"Sorry," I said, trying to sound sorrier than I was. "Okay. What did the dough do to you?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, looking puzzled.

"It looked to me like you were attacking it. Had a bad day? I know I had."

"You could say that, but it ended on a better note. What happened to you?"

I sighed, knowing I couldn't talk to her about this. It was confidential.

"Problems with a member of staff, that's all. It will be fine. You, too?"

"Well I did tell my nosey co-worker off finally, if that's what you mean. But before that I had a real shout out with my friend Jake."

Great. A fight with Captain Cardboard. Maybe it was the end of their beautiful friendship.

I asked her what had happened, and she told about the scene in vivid detail, leaving me feeling furious. That little prick. I would teach him not to mess with me and mine.

OOOOOOOOOOO

AN/ Uh oh…I hope Eddie won't get into trouble over Jacob.

Thanks for all your good guesses on Bella's purchase. No one so far has gotten it right, but there has been a couple of good guesses/ideas. Think outside the box!

Hope everyone had a nice Valentine's day. I made cheesecake and my boyfriend gave me roses – a very nice evening.

Please leave a review!


	29. Chapter 28: BPOV Pictures of you

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 28: Bella – Pictures of you**

ooooooooooo

I've been looking so long at these pictures of you  
That I almost believe that they're real  
I've been living so long with my pictures of you  
That I almost believe that the pictures are  
All I can feel

The Cure – Pictures of you

ooooooooooo

I felt relief when I was finally able to leave work and go home. I quickly went upstairs and changed into something more comfortable to cook in. Then I threw on a light coat and ran up to the Cullen house. I knew there was some chicken in his fridge that would expire soon, so I had decided to make chicken fricassee with wild rice and home made potato salad.

I put on the small kitchen radio and hummed while cooking. Cooking always relaxed me, and I was soon able to put away the remaining thoughts of Jake and his idiocy. I still wanted to tell Edward all that had happened though, putting emphasis on the fact that I was very single. Chicken fricassee was one of my favourite meals but I rarely cooked it for myself because it seemed to be too much trouble to cook it for just one. I used to do it all the time for Charlie. The thought made me tear up. I did pretty okay most of the time, but sometimes it all just caught up with me unexpectedly. That's what I hated the most; how the realization would just sneak up on me like a coward and I would realize all over again that my dad was gone and that I would never see or cook for him again. It was the little things that made me miss him so much it hurt. I wiped the tears off with the back of my hand and continued making neat potato cubes.

Later on when the salad and fricassee were ready and the rice was gently boiling on the stove I left the kitchen to explore the house again. I only got as far as the living room when I set my eyes on the small coffee table, or rather on the book that was laying on it. I could feel the heart beat in my throat as I involuntarily froze. I just stared at the large, black and white book with a cover that featured a blindfolded, naked woman kneeling beside a man wearing a three piece suit. Instead of being on his neck, the man's tie was tying up the woman's hands behind her back. The two top buttons of his shirt were undone. I squeezed my thighs together uncomfortably.

I sat down on the couch and took the book so carefully as if it might explode. There was one spread after another of different scenes of submission. The only common nominator was that in every image the woman was submitting while the man was dominating her. All pairs featured were heterosexual. I studied a picture of a sub sucking her Dom's cock for a long time. You wouldn't think a frozen image like that could be so life like and..._inspiring_, but it truly was. On her eyes I could see such devotion and love that I didn't know wether I was turned on or jealous of what she had or both.

I flipped the page when my eyes caught something new. There was something between the pages, perhaps a photograph. I turned it over in my hands. Oh. _Oh._ It was a photograph alright, and not just of any old thing, either. It was _Edward_.

He looked straight at the camera, his green eyes serious. There was an air of self assurance in him, as if he knew he owned the world and everyone in it. His usually unruly reddish hair was even messier and it stuck out. He was naked and I could see the sparse copper hair on his chest. There was some of his flaming happy trail visible until the picture ended before getting too obscene. The picture was taken in a dark room with a flash, and it was impossible to make out much of the background. It had probably been taken in a bedroom. _By some woman. _

What did this all mean? Owning a book like this didn't make Edward a Dominant, but he sure as hell wouldn't be opposed to trying it out. And what about the photograph? It had been taken by a woman, I was sure of it. And definitely in a very private situation. He looked so authoritative in it that I wanted to lick the picture and slap the bitch that had taken it. Come on, I chided myself. The man was nearing thirty. He hadn't been a monk all his life, waiting for me. Even though _I_ had waited for _him_, a small voice inside my head reminded. But he would have had a lot longer to wait. How could I expect him to be the man of my dreams and a Dom of all things, and then get jealous that he had had women before me? I couldn't. Just as long as he didn't have any women while he was with me, I would deal with it.

I stared at the picture again, wishing more than anything that I could just slide my hands inside my panties and rub my clit raw. This was torture! He had to have his way with me soon or I would burst. I was already depriving myself of orgasms for him, he better end up appreciating it!

I wondered if he knew the photograph had been between the book pages, or if it had just been forgotten. I couldn't leave it there; I just couldn't. I stuck it in my back pocket and slammed the book shut. Then I put it back on the table, careful to put the front cover to the table. I was being hopeful, but just in case the book being there hadn't been an accident, he would see that it was moved. Give me your best shot Edward, and I'll take it. Sir.

The photograph was burning a hole inside my pocket, so I decided to get something else to do while I waited for Edward.

I was just kneading some bread dough when I heard him call my name from the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen, Edward!" I replied.

I continued working my sexual frustration on the dough when I felt a warm breath on my ear.

"Boo." he whispered.

I could feel every hair on my body rise. I scolded him for scaring me, but I was more aroused than scared. The story of my life, when it came to this man.

"Sorry," he said, looking charmingly boyish. "Okay. What did the dough do to you?"

"Excuse me?"

"It looked to me like you were attacking it. Had a bad day? I know I had."

Well, my day had been far from perfect but it had gotten a lot better by now. I told him so, and asked what had happened to him. He looked rather frazzled and worn out. He told me about having problems with a member of staff, and I realized that since he was the Chief, he most probably couldn't tell me more. I thought this was a great chance to get his mind of his worries by telling him about my day.

"I had a screaming match with Jake today. Well I did most of the screaming. I've just had it with him. He had the gall to question my judgement because of you."

He looked pretty taken aback.

"Because of me?"

I blushed a little. "He said I'm being unreasonable about you, just because I told him a few days ago that I didn't want to date _him_."

Edward got a weird look in his eye and he asked me to explain in detail what had happened. I told him everything, trying to downplay the part he himself had played in our fight. In hindsight it was obvious that the fight had been a long time coming.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a little squeeze.

"It's for the better," he said, "You don't need people like that in your life."

"No, I really don't." I heartily agreed, "Listen, Edward. Would you mind setting the table for us while I'll get this bread ready for the oven?"

"No, not at all." he smiled, and went to work.

I checked his delectable ass while he bent for the napkins. Oh, this had to work. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN/First – the photograph was left there by accident.

Second – two people have guessed right what Bella will be doing on Friday, although we didn't discuss in detail what she ordered.

Please review! :)


	30. Chapter 29: EPOV You're going to lose

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 29: Edward – You're going to lose that girl**

ooooooooooo

You're going to lose that girl  
You're going to lose that girl  
I'll make a point  
Of taking her away from you, yeah  
The way you treat her what else can I do?

The Beatles – You're going to lose that girl

ooooooooooo

It wasn't hard to find out just who exactly this "Jake" was and where he lived and worked. I waited for my lunch break impatiently, having decided to use it on visiting him.

Little after nine I got a phone call confirming that the nurse had indeed been drunk on duty yesterday. They would still do a control test as was usual in cases like these, but that was neither here nor there. I would let her lie low for today, but tomorrow I would call her and tell her to either sign herself to a rehabilitation centre or I would be forced to fire her. She wasn't the first nurse I had seen under the influence when she was working, but she was the first I had had to deal with as the chief, and it wasn't a pleasant experience.

I wasn't in a very good mood by the time I drove to the little garage Jacob Black worked at. I wished he was there and not on a break himself. No matter, this would be dealt with today. I would go meet him at his home if I had to, ailing father or no.

I got out of my car and walked inside. It was much darker inside than it was outside and at first I didn't see anyone. Then I saw a little door opening that I hadn't even noticed at first and Jacob Black came out, wiping his greasy hands on a piece of cloth.

"Hey," he said cheerfully, "How can I help you?"

Obviously the little cretin didn't recognize me. What made him such an expert on Bella and me then, I snarked to myself. He was casually dressed in a grease stained T-shit and jeans that had a hole on the right knee. His unkempt appearance that should suit any mechanic suddenly irritated me profusely.

"I want you to stay out of my personal business." I informed him, going straight to business.

The smile on his face faded and turned into a harsh scowl.

"Cullen." he stated the obvious.

"That's right. I believe that Bella has told you to leave her alone, and I concur. I would also like to add that you know nothing about me and what ever has happened or will happen between Bella and me in the future does not concern you."

"You're the one to talk. You've hardly been back what, a week? I know Bella far better than you!"

"You believe that if it makes you feel better, but remember who she chose. I don't want to hear you've been bothering her again."

"This ain't over." he snarled.

"We'll see. Remember what I said."

I left him huffing and puffing and threatening to blow my house down. I would act if he forced my hand, but for now I just wanted to deliver the message. Whether he listened to it or not was up to him.

OOOO

I opened the front door and announced my presence in a way that felt a lot more familiar and comfortable than it had the right to feel.

"Hey Edward. How was your day?" Bella asked me as I entered the kitchen. She was just taking some kind of casserole out of the oven. I was ravenous!

I couldn't well tell her about the nurse with the drinking problem or having a congenial chat with Black. I shrugged her question off and put my hands on her shoulders, taking a peek at the food. I felt her tense up and regrettably let my hands fall away. She had felt so delicate and fragile under my fingers. I could feel my fingertips burning.

She turned to face me and her face was flushed. I wanted to put my hands on her again, but resisted that all too familiar impulse.

"The dinner is almost ready, it just needs to cool down and set for a bit. And the table is already set." she babbled.

My my, was_ I_ affecting her like this? The thought filled me with pure joy that had nothing to do with anything sexual. I wanted to be with her, spend time with her and I wanted a chance to show it openly. I wanted to be able to tell her how finding her in my home after work made me feel.

I would have to wait until Friday. I would see how that turned out and take it from there. It was torturous to keep waiting, but it was just two days more. I could handle that, surely.

Bella put the pan on the table next to the green salad and fresh home made bread.

"You're really spoiling me, you know." I blurted.

"It's not a big deal." she downplayed it, "I already told you how much fun it is to cook for two again."

"Nonsense. It _is _a big deal. Home made bread every night! Promise me you'll tell me if I'm tiring you out."

Our eyes met then, and the rest of the world went away. There was only me and her, and I felt myself willingly sinking into her deep brown doe eyes. I knew right then and there that my casual comment had made both of us think of other ways I could use to tire her out. Sweaty, erotic ways.

"I promise." she breathed out huskily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
AN/ Many many many people have guessed that Bella has ordered a maid outfit of some sorts. That is not the case. In fact, it is nothing you can wear. So what on earth is it? Only two days left, in their universe. Believe me, I'm almost as impatient as you!

Please leave a review!


	31. Chapter 30: BPOV Seductive Barry

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 30: Bella – Seductive Barry**

oooooooooo

I open my eyes and you're there,  
even better in the flesh it would seem.  
I'm so ready and willing and able it's untrue,  
to act out this love scene and make my dreams come true.  
& how many others have touched themselves  
whilst looking at pictures of you?  
How many others could handle it if all their dreams came true?

Pulp – Seductive Barry

ooooooooooo

I wondered to myself if Edward had noticed me moving the book...or that I had taken the picture of him with me. The book was gone the next day, leaving the coffee table noticeably empty.

He didn't remark on the photograph or the book while we were eating our tuna casserole. I was beginning to think that he hadn't noticed the photograph was missing at all. I had looked at it a lot the night before, dreaming of the time when I would see the same sight in flesh.

There had been a moment, right before we had dinner, where I thought we had shared something; some deep understanding of our situation and the yearning we seemed to share. The moment had broken when our eye contact broke, but I could not believe that I had been mistaken. Edward had feelings for me too. All the better that Friday was tomorrow, and that my package had arrived this morning. I had done a little celebatory dance after opening it. Oh this was going to rock. It was subtle, but blatant. There was no way he would not realize what I wanted from him, and that I was ready for it. So ready, willing and able that it was untrue.

My workday went really well. Anne and I talked a bit about this and that, but for the first time in as long as I could remember she did not grill me about Jake or anything else. This was how it was supposed to be at work, I thought happily. She had finally learned to respect my privacy. Whether or not it was because of what she assumed was my "break up" with Jake, I didn't care; the important thing is that it worked. I had my peace with the fact that my friendship with Jake was probably over. I wasn't happy about it, but I knew that I did not want to continue with the way it had been like before. The thought of him wanting to be with me sexually without me realizing it turned my stomach.

I went to do some grocery shopping after work. Tomatoes, ham, onions, olives, yeast, more wheat flour as Edward had run out...Tonight I had decided to make my famous minestrone soup. Well okay, it wasn't that famous but my dad and Jake's dad Billy had loved it when I had cooked it for them to take with them on a thermos when they went fishing. The poor guys used to sit there in the cold for hours. My minestrone had probably been the only thing keeping them on this side of hypothermia.

First thing I did at the Cullen house was checking out the coffee table.

Nothing.

Oh well. Time to cook dinner then.

I turned on the oven and the stove and diced the tomatoes and the onions. Then I made fine slivers of the ham. By my love of Italian cuisine _and_ my name, you'd think there was some italian ancestry in me. To my knowledge there wasn't (and judging by my pale complexion, too), but I didn't know my maternal grandparents at all, so what did I know. After getting the beginnings of the soup on the stove I made some olive oregano bread that I based with olive oil before baking. These few days had made me rediscover my love of cooking, and it made me flourish somehow. At some time in my early teens I had actually considered cooking as a profession. I changed my mind obviously, but that did not change my heart.

I felt very comfortable with Edward. Sometimes a little shy maybe, but utterly happy and content with my lot in life when I was with him. I think the feeling was mutual; just hearing him call out my name as he came home made me want to throw myself in his arms. It became harder every night to leave his house and his side after dinner. Maybe tomorrow I wouldn't have to. I had my secret weapon.

The table was already set with glasses, napkins and cutlery and everything was ready. Only there was no Edward. He was only thirty minutes late, but it had me worried nonetheless. I hoped nothing was wrong at work, or that there had been an accident. I sat down on the couch and started browsing some old life style magazines I found. I felt restless and anxious.

It seemed like hours after when I finally heard the front door open and close.

"Edward!" I cried and ran to the foyer, "Edward are you alright?"

I was hugging him before I even had the time to consider if it was a good idea.

"Whoa Bella. I'm only an...hour late." He stated after checking the time on his wristwatch.

I whacked him in the chest.

"Only an hour? An hour? I thought you had been in an accident. I thought you were bleeding in some ditch. Jerk." I tacked on as an afterthought.

Edward looked at me considering for awhile before putting his soothing hand on my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry Bella. I should have called when I knew I wasn't going to make it on time. I realize I had you worried. It won't happen again."

My anger deflated like a balloon with a pin prick and I lowered my gaze, feeling rather sheepish.

"I'm sorry for overreacting." I said, a bit stiffly.

I walked back into the kitchen and in a minute a smiling Edward followed me.

"Smells good. What have you been making?"

"Olive bread and minestrone." I answered sullenly, unable to act like a rational human being.

"Oh yum, Jasper always said you make a mean minestrone." He sighed appreciatively, trying to catch my gaze. I gave up and looked at him.

"Bella," he said gently, "I can see you're upset, and I understand the reason behind it. Next time this happens I will call you as soon as I can. I'll make time for it, no matter what I'm doing." The look in his face showed such caring and tenderness that I felt like an ass.

"Sorry Edward. I was worried."

"It's okay, Pet." He said and smiled at me.

It wasn't until later that I thought of the nickname he had given me, and the fact that he had given me a nickname.

One night until Friday.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN/Thank you all for your reviews. Each one has given me both energy and inspiration to continue. Needless to say (but I will say it anyway), this fic has had an amazing following so far. and none of my other fics, completed or not, have even come close.

Wow. We're at chapter thirty. Be it that they are almost half shorter chapters than in my other stories, thirty is a _lot_!

When I said I'm _**almost**_as impatient for Friday as you, I wasn't joking. Although I know the main gist of what will happen, much of what's going to happen will be "news to me", too.

I hope I have been able to express the complicatedness of the feelings Edward and Bella have for each other. There is so much love, tenderness and respect (that I wanted to shine through this chapter) besides the lust and the thirst they have for each other. Friday will, hopefully, show _that._

Please keep reviewing!


	32. Chapter 31: EPOV Everybody knows

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 31: Edward – Everybody knows (except you)**

ooooooooooo

I'm going crazy baby  
What do I have to do?  
You know I love you baby  
Maybe you love me too

Everybody knows that I live for you  
Everybody knows that I adore you  
Everybody knows that it's true, except you  
How come everybody knows, except you?

The Divine Comedy - Everybody knows (except you)

ooooooooooo

Maybe the Dom in me should have reacted differently to Bella's little outburst, but all I felt was regret and tenderness. She had been very worried and that was totally understandable. Not only that, it was caring and _sweet._ Had it been Bella that was an hour late and acting as nonchalantly, I would have gotten upset too. I acknowledged to myself the right she had to put her nose in my business; my business was now her business, just as her business was mine. Bella had been back in my life for two weeks but already she had integrated into it so effortlessly and seamlessly that the thought of it without her seemed like impossibility.

I had been late to dinner because of the debacle the drunken nurse-thing had turned into. On the day of rest I had given Mrs Cope she had gotten herself a cheap lawyer who had convinced her that she actually had a case against the hospital and me. It had taken a lot of time and some very candid words to assure her that that was not the case. It turned out that she was in the middle of a very ugly divorce, and the final icing in the cake was a canine custody battle with her unstable, soon to be ex-husband. That had made her scale tip over. I wasn't without empathy, and a single call to Carlisle later I had found out that she had been a very professional and sufficient nurse before this happened. I truly hoped that she would get her life in order, but ultimately it was up to her. After work I had driven her to a rehab centre in Port Angeles, personally.

Tomorrow Bella would prepare and serve a meal just for me and nothing short of a natural disaster could make me be late for that. Finally I would know where we stood with all the hinting and the song and dance we had been doing.

First I had left her the picture book to find. That one had definitely been moved. After the book I had left a pair of beautiful, ornate nipple clamps on the living room bookshelf. I didn't know if she ever saw them or recognized them for what they were as they had staid in the exact place I had put them. Besides these "casually strewn" objects there had been a lot shy flirting and blushing on her part and suggestiveness and stammering on mine.

As I lay in my bed that night I kept going through all the different scenarios of what could happen in my mind. And not only was I thinking about what might happen between Bella and me, I was also worried about Jacob Black getting the fucking message. I had no doubt that he had meant every word when he had said that it wasn't over. While he didn't seem like the brightest bulb in the shop to me, he wasn't stupid enough to not recognize a good thing when he came across it. He had had the privilege of keeping Bella all to himself for a long time and he wasn't finished with her yet. As a civilized man I was forced to wait for his next move.

I ended up sleeping poorly simply out of anxiety.

I got up earlier than I normally would have and took a long shower in a futile attempt to relax. After dressing up I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands, just staying still for a minute. I needed a moment to get my head together.

I went downstairs and made myself some strong coffee. I sat down with my mug and a pen and wrote a note to Bella with more directions concerning the table linens and such.

While the possible D/s side of tonight had me really restless and excited all on its own, I was also very curious about what she had planned to cook for me tonight. I had left it all up to her, but I sincerely hoped that she would realize what an occasion this was and would cook something fitting.

I snorted at the thought. Who did I think I was kidding? She could present me with a burned chicken wing and I would probably just smile at her like the infatuated moron that I was. It would be a totally new kind of experience to dominate someone I had feelings like these for. How to discipline someone whom I adored everything about? Not that I was ever in a habit of disciplining my subs just for the sake of it. Obviously domination demanded discipline, but there was much more to it than that. There was caring, affection and respect. And if you got lucky, there was sizzling lust and the fragile but resilient hope of love. I had a feeling I just _might _get lucky tonight.

I checked that the kitchen was neat and that my note included everything important. I had cleaned my old bedroom out last night, changing the linen (Batman!) and airing it out. If tonight would continue upstairs, that would be the place to take it to. Hey, she wasn't the only one who had had a fantasy of us together in that room. I had to gird my loins though; even if I got lucky, I wouldn't let things go too far too soon. This was too important.

oooo

It was a little after lunch when my cell phone rang. It was Jasper.

"Hey Ed! How's the mission Get Bella Money going?"

"Hey Jasper. It's going really well." The mission Get Bella was looking pretty promising too, but that I would keep to myself. "She has been cooking for since Monday and I will pay her after a short trial period we decided on."

"That was fast! I've wanted to help her for ages and you succeed in a week. I don't know if I should be ecstatic or feel inadequate."

"Oh come on. It's different coming from a family member."

"Well you're practically family too, and she allows you to help," he whined, "and I'm chopped liver."

I stiffened. There it was again. "Practically family."

"Try and grow up, Jas. First of all we aren't family. Second, this isn't a competition and third and most important, she isn't _allowing_ me to help. I had to _beg_ her to save me from starvation!"

Jasper laughed, sounding a lot more cheerful.

"Is that what it took? That sounds a lot more familiar. Poor Eddie, can't fix himself dinner all alone in his—"

"Oh shut up, Swan!"

ooooooooooooo

AN/ First I was too busy, and then I wrote the beginning of this chapter, and it got destroyed while I had a problem with my laptop (which still isn't solved, btw, so updating is difficult now)…therefore I had to re-write the beginning entirely. As most of you know I'm sure, that's not only a bitch but really annoying too as you can never be sure if there was something there that got left out or was better in the first draft. As you can see, it's been hard time for TDND!

Please review!

Next up….Friday!


	33. Chapter 32: BPOV Come to the dark side

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 32: Bella – Come to the dark side – we have cookies!**

ooooooooooo

Come to the dark side  
We have cookies!

Unknown

ooooooooooo

I had to work hard to resist the temptation of calling in sick. I had so much to do before Edward got off work and I had no head for anything but him. At least I had gotten myself the Saturday off. Whether tonight went well or horribly wrong, I didn't need to be at work 10am tomorrow.

I was so restless the whole day that I must have looked like I had ants in my pants. Perhaps surprisingly, that wasn't far from how it actually felt. It seemed like forever since I had had my last orgasm. Combining that to my constant state of arousal and anxiety...yeah. I was one hysterical librarian today. The regulars must have had a hoot looking at me. Thankfully Anne hadn't said a thing about this. She really _had_ kept her nose out of my business. While it was a relief, it was also somehow unsettling in it's unfamiliarity.

After getting off work I drove to the super market and went grocery shopping. Tonight I would cook him a steak with my special mushroom sauce. My dad would've had it every day if it had been up to him. I hoped it was fancy enough with roasted rosemary potatoes and baby carrots.

Instead of his house I went straight home this time. I pulled out the cookie dough that I had made last night from the fridge and placed it on the counter to soften. I studied the cookie cutters, lost in my own devious thoughts and smiled. Milk and cookies might be a strange kind of dessert after a hearty meal like tonight's would be, but I was hopeful that he wouldn't mind. Besides, instead of milk I had bought him an imported porter type beer to go with the cookies, and I rather thought that that would seal the deal.

I prepared the tins and left the oven on to heat up while I went upstairs for a shower. I carefully shaved my armpits and legs and did some slight weeding at my private area, too. Then I washed and conditioned my hair with my vanilla cafe scented shampoo and conditioner. I washed my face and body and rinsed myself all over, finishing by wrapping a large fluffy towel around myself. I put on a worn T-shirt and some baggy jeans and headed back downstairs to bake. I didn't want any flour on the clothes that I had picked out for tonight.

Once the cookies were done and they had cooled down I put them in two jars. One I placed in the cupboard and the other one on the counter top where I would grab it on my way out.

OOOO

I had considered my choice of clothes long and hard. In another words I had been on the edge of a nervous breakdown over the issue. I wish I could have called Alice and asked for her advice, but we hadn't really been in touch for awhile and it would have been quite difficult to explain the occasion to her. How would a would-be-sub dress for her should-be or could-be dominant? Something provocative but not too presumptuous. Something a little...demure. This was more Alice's alley than mine, but I had done my best.

I had chosen a medium grey pencil skirt made of wool and a white buttoned down blouse. And a black, slim tie. That might be taking things too far, but if some models (not to mention waiter personnel) could pull it off, why couldn't I. My makeup was light with almost nude pink lipstick, and I put my hair in a high, girlish ponytail.

I hoped that my outfit expressed what I was going for; my deep wish and absolute willingness for being his submissive, and the acknowledgement of his power, and how the choice was all up to him. To Isabella Marie Swan who wasn't into clothes or fashion, that was demanding a lot from a single outfit.

I blew a kiss and then a grimace at my mirror image and went back downstairs. I picked up the bag with the groceries and the cookie jar and hurried to the Cullen house. Edward would be home in less than two hours and I needed all the time that was left.

On the kitchen table there was a note from Edward. His handwriting was neat and almost beautiful. On the note were more

directions for tonight. Where the table linens and candle sticks were kept, how he wanted his dinner presented...I shivered. If he wasn't into domination after all and just wanted a maid to boss around, boy would I be embarrassed tomorrow.

I put on the stove and started looking for special plates. I knew Esme well enough to know that she had to have at least two if not three different sets of plates, but finding them was a different thing entirely. Finally I opened the right cabinet door and found what I was looking for. I took three different sized plates; one for the steak and potatoes, one for bread and the last one for the special cookies.

I had set the table with the cutlery and the lit candles. There was a single red rose in the middle of the table. I had seared the steak in the pan and it was finishing in the oven now with the rosemary potatoes. The baby carrots had been lightly boiled and were stewing on the stove now on low heat. Except for my nerves, everything was in control.

I looked in the mirror again, and straightened my tie. I glanced at the clock. 07.59pm.

I heard a key turn in the lock. Edward was home.

OOOOOOOOO

**AN:** It has suddenly come to my attention that while it wasn't originally intentional, food has definitely become a big factor in this fic. I don't know if you guys agree, and wether or not it's a good thing. It is obvious to me, though!

We're coming a lot closer to the time when Edward (and you all) will find out about Bella's purchase. Any more last minute ideas? There were some huge anvils in this chapter, but perhaps a red herring or two, too... And this is a promise: for better or for worse, you will find out _all _about Bella's purchase _in the very next chapter._

As for my laptop, it is working for now. It took me about seven hours, and I had to re-install the operating system several times until I got it work. Let's keep out fingers crossed that nothing else happens.


	34. Chapter 33: EPOV I want candy

**The Dom next door**

**Chapter 33: Edward – I want candy**

ooooooooooo

I want candy, I want candy

Some day soon I'll make you mine,  
Then I'll have candy all the time

I want candy, I want candy 

Bow Wow Wow – I want candy

ooooooooooo

For the whole day I tried to immerse myself in work to be able to get my thoughts away from what could happen later tonight. I wasn't entirely successful.

I took a long, unhurried shower before leaving work. I wish I could say that private showers were a perk of being the chief, but in reality it was just good timing between the shifts. It was good too, because explaining my huge erection would have been as uncomfortable as the erection itself.

I arrived home just before eight and stood awhile at my front door, waiting for the right time. When I was being a Dom I believed in being punctual. I had told Bella that I would be home at precisely 8pm.

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Bella was standing there, her gaze lowered to the floor, waiting for my cue. She was wearing something vaguely resembling a waitress or a servant's outfit. The grey skirt left most of her legs on display and the little tie she was wearing with a white blouse was already making me insane. I ached to open the knot and slowly pull off the tie and then use it to tie her hands behind her back. Too soon, I told myself.

"Come and get my coat." I told her sternly but not unkindly.

She hurried to help me get the coat off and hung it carefully on the rack.

I let myself in the dining room where the table was beautifully set with a red rose right in front of the only place setting. I waited for her to follow me and sat myself down.

"What have you prepared for me?" I asked, hesitating to call her Bella. Somehow using her name would make the situation even more confusing.

"A beef steak, Sir. With mushroom sauce, baby carrots and rosemary potatoes. And I opened one of the wine bottles you suggested. Sir."

"Sounds good." I replied, and waited for her to serve me.

The steak was cooked perfectly, but I was hardly able to appreciate it fully. With every bite I was keenly aware of her presence, standing behind me to the right and waiting for further instructions. My thoughts were on her and more importantly, between her thighs. It seemed so long since I had had a woman and I wanted to feast myself on her and lick and suck her until she was raw. It had me wound up so tight that I found it hard to keep swallowing my food.

I finished my meal and placed my knife and fork on the plate to show her I was done. She came to take away the plates and took them back to the kitchen. After a minute or two she came back, staring at the floor and biting her lip.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked her, giving her the permission to speak.

"I have made desert for you, Sir."

I almost told her that I didn't want any desert other than her, but the thought of her slaving away in the kitchen to make something for me made me bite my tongue.

"Then bring me your desert."

I thought I saw her smile before she turned back to the kitchen.

She came back with a tray, and while precariously holding the tray with her other hand she first placed a glass and then an opened bottle of beer in front of me. Before I had the chance to ask her to explain herself, she set down a plate.

I stared.

I was not ashamed to say that for awhile I was speechless.

There in front of me were three cookies. First and foremost there was an exquisite cookie in the undeniable shape of a slender woman in a submissive's pose. Next to it was another cookie featuring oral sex, and the last one featured a woman riding a man with her back to the man's face.

Was I having troubles with swallowing before? Now all I could do was swallow.

I knew it. I had known it for years but had never allowed myself to admit it before.

This woman was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"I hope you don't mind me not eating, but I don't want to destroy the evidence." I told her slowly. "Why don't we take desert upstairs."

"You can eat them, Sir, if you want to. There's a jarful of those back in the kitchen."

I knew what I'd be eating with my morning coffee tomorrow.

"Go upstairs to my old bedroom and take of your shoes and socks. Then lay on the bed and wait for me."

OOOOOOOOOO

AN: I don't know about you, but these cookies have made the _perfect_ sense to me since the thought first came up. It's baking and it's_ Bella_. It leaves no room for interpretation or misunderstanding, but it's also coy without being presumptuous (and therefore leaves all decisions and control to the Dom). Had she shown up naked or wearing an actual French maid's outfit or a collar…it would have been too bold and presumptuous at this point in their relationship (D/s and otherwise), in my opinion. I hope you guys see my point!

On a side note about erotic cookies…almost everyone has seen some erotic cookies, on TV if nowhere else, but I want to point out that I personally find those average boob or penis shapes both crass and unimaginative at the same time. An organ in itself is just an organ. That said, there are at least kama sutric cookie cutters out there, and I'm sure there must be some BDSM styled ones, too.

Sorry for the long winded, boring AN, but had to get that out there.

Please leave a review!


	35. Chapter 34: BPOV Not myself tonight

**The Dom Next Door**

**Chapter 34: Bella – Not myself tonight**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

I'm out of character  
I'm in rare form  
If you really knew me  
You'd know it's not the norm

Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)

Christina Aguilera – Not myself tonight

OOOOOOOOOOOO

My heart was beating so fast and erratically that I was half surprised I didn't faint on my way upstairs. It's finally going to happen, I chanted to myself the whole time I was climbing the stairs.

As soon as I got in his old bedroom I turned on the bedside lamp and took off my black, low heeled mary janes and the white socks I had been wearing with them. I sniffed one of the socks quickly, deciding that my feet didn't smell too bad.

I went to his bed and lay down on my back and closed my eyes.

I don't know how long it took for him to come upstairs, but it felt like forever. Finally I heard his approaching steps on the stairs and then inside the room. I couldn't help but squeeze my eyes shut even tighter. I was a mess of a woman; a knot of desire in my belly, cheeks flushed hot red and yet so nervous it neared hysterical. I wasn't afraid of him per se, more of the situation itself and whether or not I would be capable of everything it entailed. I didn't want to disappoint him. And, I really didn't want to disappoint myself either. I had learned to like my new supervixen attitude, as fragile as it was.

There was a long pause until he spoke.

"So you want to try being my submissive."

I wasn't sure if I had the permission to speak, so I waited until he told me I could answer.

"Yes sir. I would love to learn to please you, Sir."

There was another silence, and this time when he spoke I could feel his breath in my ear.

"Are you sure you're up to the challenge?"

Again I waited until he gave me the permission to speak.

"I will do my best, Sir. I don't have much experience but I'll do my best not to disappoint you, Sir."

"Very well. Because of your inexperience we will take things slowly. Also, there is the matter of your virginity. You are a virgin, aren't you?"

I didn't know if it was possible to blush any worse, but I was thankful that at least I could keep my eyes closed.

"Ye-yes sir. Are you disappointed?"

He didn't answer for awhile and I could hear him drawing a deep breath.

"Your inexperience could never disappoint me. You waited. For me."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding, and smiled a little. I wasn't sure if his last words had been a statement or a question, but they made me feel deliriously happy.

"Permission to speak."

"Yes, Sir. I waited for you. I didn't know at the time that this was what I was waiting for, Sir:"

"Yet you're so ready to embrace it. I am so impressed by you, Pet. But, we must not run before we can walk. The most important thing you need to know are the colours. Green is good, raring to go. Yellow means you feel uncertain and aren't sure about wanting to continue. If you use yellow, a good Dom knows to ease off or take the scene somewhere else where you feel safe. Red means stop. The very moment you say the word, everything will cease immediately. Do you understand, Bella?"

"Yes, I understand, Sir."

"Open your eyes and get off the bed."

I did as I was told, and stood before the bed, waiting for his next command.

"I want you to kneel before me, and get ready for sucking my cock. Have you ever sucked a man's cock before, Bella? You may answer."

I knelt before him, looking up at his brilliantly green eyes.

"No, Sir."

"Good. I will direct you. You need not worry, you will do fine. Now, unzip my pants and pull them down. After the pants, pull down my briefs, but be careful of my erection. It can be uncomfortable for my cock if you do it too fast."

I braced myself and took a hold of his zipper. My nipples were hard and my cunt was so wet for him, and I was anxious to see his beautiful cock, but I was a bit scared of not being able to do it "right". I slowly pulled his pants down and then went for his briefs, gently. His cock jumped as I pulled them away, jutting proud and free.

It was hard not to stare. I had waited for this forever. I had been sure that there was no way this could ever happen. Yet here he was, and here I was. Just standing before me in his button up shirt, naked from the waist down, his beautiful, veined, _huge_ cock wagging at me. I thought I might melt to the very spot.

"Open your mouth."

I did as I was told, and waited for his next move. He brought the tip of his penis slowly to my lips and just left it there. I didn't dare act without his permission, so I waited. After awhile he carefully slid himself inside my mouth, bit by bit.

"You can suck, and you can use your tongue and even some of your teeth. Sometimes you can also use your hand, but this time I only want your mouth. I will fuck your mouth, slowly and carefully because you're new at this. I don't expect you to deep throat me right away. I do expect for you to swallow everything I give you, and that stands for the future, as well."

As I listened to his instructions I wanted come right then and there. He started pushing his cock deeper and deeper inside my mouth and I gagged a little. He calmed me and said that I was doing fine, that it was alright if I gagged, I had plenty of time to learn this as he would never let me go.

I sucked and licked and nipped when I had the chance. He moved himself inside me, pulling himself almost all out before thrusting back in so deep I thought I would surely suffocate. He seemed to sense my unease and pulled himself back a bit and then thrust in, almost as far as before. He put his hand gently on the top of my head as if to let me know he appreciated my efforts and that he would try not to use me too roughly.

A couple of minutes later he was coming inside my mouth and I swallowed, just like he had wanted me to. I couldn't say the taste was pleasant, but it wasn't _that _bad either. He kept thrusting into my mouth for awhile until he was spent and pulled himself out. Something about that act was so erotic that I involuntarily shivered.

"Good, Bella. Very good for your first try." his voice was unsteady, and I thought I might indeed have been very good for a novice.

  
**AN/** I have been extremely busy and real life has been a little bitch lately.

Finally we get a little lemon. Please leave a review!


	36. Chapter 35: EPOV All I want

**The Dom Next Door**

**Chapter 35: Edward - All I want**

ooooooooooooo

Tonight I'm feeling like an animal

Tonight I'm howling inside

Tonight I'm feeling like an animal

Tonight I'm going wild

And all I want is to be with you again

And all I want is to hold you like a dog

And all I want is to be with you again

With you again

Just to hold you like a dog

The Cure - All I want

ooooooooooooo

I listened to Bella's steps on the stairs and took a deep calming breath. I needed a minute, or few, to gather myself before following her.

Bella knew what I was. There was no if anymore. She knew the truth, and she accepted it. And she wanted to _try_ it, with me.

My mind wanted to race to all of the things that I could do to her now, teach her to do and how I could make her come like a hurricane. It was all within my grasp now, and the thought humbled me. For the next hour or few she would cease to be Jasper's (Jasper who?) sister, and she would be Bella, or Pet. There was no right or wrong anymore, there was only the certainty that this would happen, that this was always going to happen, and that I needed to make it exceptional for her.

As I finally climbed the stairs I told myself I couldn't take it too easy on her. Sure, she was new at this and she needed and deserved some leniencies, but we would start things out with a test.

She was laying on my old bed, her feet bare and eyes closed. She looked gorgeous there.

"So you want to try being my submissive."

I waited for awhile but there was no answer. Clearly she had done some research. Good. I gave her the permission to answer, and her affirmative words made my cock twitch in my already tight pants. Oh, she would learn to please me alright! And as soon as it was possible I would dive into her cunt and never come out for air. If Bella knew the intensity of my feelings for her she would either be running away screaming, or she would already be on her knees for me.

"Are you sure you're up to the challenge?" I asked, more out of teasing than being really serious. I knew Bella well enough to know that a stubborn person like her never backed down when she had set her sights on something.

Again she waited for my cue before answering, and when she did she stated the lack of her experience.

It really wasn't news to me, but it was good to have it all confirmed. I desperately wanted to be the first and the only man that would know her that way. When she confirmed that she was a virgin and asked me if I was disappointed I felt speechless for awhile.

"Your inexperience could never disappoint me. You waited. For me." I hardly got the words out at all I was so overcome with emotion. After getting my permission to answer she confirmed my conclusion that she had indeed waited for _me_. For this.

I explained the use of safe words to her, trying to convey how seriously I took them. She would never need to worry about that with me. Once she told me she understood everything, I knew it was time to start.

Two factors decided for me what I should start her out with. I was having the worst case of blue balls I had _ever_ had, and I knew that I would be of no use to her whatsoever if I didn't get that pressure off first. Second, I wanted to make sure she realized that as a submissive, her first responsibility would be her Dom's or Master's pleasure. I would take care of hers when it was time.

I instructed her to get off the bed and kneel before me. I asked her if she had ever sucked a man's cock before, and to my huge relief she answered with a sweet "No, Sir." I don't know what I would have done if she had said yes. I would have probably pulled a Tommy Lee Jones from The Fugitive and done my best to find that man, where ever he was. Luckily I now got to consider the delight of being her first in practically every arena, and maybe if I was lucky, her last.

I told her how to properly pull down a man's pants and briefs without maiming his most important organ. Then I told her to open her mouth and I teased her a bit by bringing the mushroom tip of my cock to her lips and just leaving it to rest there for awhile. In fact I was teasing myself at least as much as I was teasing her. I really needed to feel her mouth, so I finally let myself slide in.

I gave her instructions, but I already felt like I was so close to the point of no return that any finesse on her part would hardly matter.

"I do expect for you to swallow everything I give you, and that stands for the future, as well." I half-groaned as she twirled her tongue around my shaft. I pushed a little too deep and I could feel her gagging. She was making me so wild that it was almost impossible to realize what her inexperience meant. It meant that if I wasn't careful I could end up hurting her or more likely, scaring her. I never wanted to do that. I pulled myself back some before thrusting back in, this time not as deep as before. I put my hand on top of her head and stroked her beautiful hair. I wanted to show her that I would try to go easy on her.

Soon I was coming inside her mouth and I closed my eyes, trying not to cram myself further. I could feel her swallows and them along with the fact that _Bella _was swallowing my cum was making me lightheaded. I don't think I have ever come like that in my life, and that was only from a blowjob, her very first.

Some day she would kill me, I just knew it.

"Good, Bella. Very good for your first try." I said hoarsely. She looked quite pleased with herself, and I couldn't fault her for it. I still remembered the first time I had made a girl come so hard she was screaming and that wasn't something I was ever likely to forget.

"Now, take off your clothes, slowly. Perhaps do a little dance for me like you did before."

At first she looked confused but then the truth seemed to dawn on her, and I got my confirmation. She definitely hadn't danced in front of her window by accident.

For a second she looked at me a bit sheepishly, but then shrugged it off and started undressing for me. Soon she was in her underwear, swaying slowly and seductively. She took down one of her bra straps and winked at me. Then she took down the other one before turning her back on me and unhooking the bra altogether. She let it fall to the floor, and kicked it a little further. She danced some more, her tits jiggling and then bent down, showing me her luscious, panty-covered ass. She got back up slowly and shimmied her panties slowly down to her ankles before turning back to facing me fully.

"Give me your panties." I ordered firmly.

She picked them up and handed them to me, obviously flushed. The panties were moist as I put them to my nose, inhaling her sweet yet salty scent. God, I wanted to feast upon her so bad. Soon. In a minute or two, I told myself. I would finally get rock her world.

"Has anyone ever licked your pussy? You may answer."

"No, Sir." she said breathlessly.

"Well Pet, very soon someone will. Get back on the bed, and open your legs wide. As wide as you can."

She followed my orders and soon she was splayed on the bed like my very own personal wet dream, a blast from the past.

"Come closer to the edge of the bed, Bella." I cooed, "I need to be able to reach you better."

She scooted closer, and soon I was only a breath away from the ultimate price, Bella Swan's cunt. For a short second I felt like I was my younger self with a younger Bella spread in front of me like a meal. The thought vanished as quickly as it came, and I concentrated on her cunt again. She wasn't waxed or clean shaven, but she was trimmed and I would have no problem accessing her.

I blew a breath on her centre and she quivered. I gave a little lick on her clit, and then started licking her slit up and down, sometimes reaching her sweet ass. I relished her unique taste. She jerked as I took her by surprise, sometimes sucking her clit and nibbling her labia, then getting back to lapping her up. Every time the tip of my tongue reached her ass she shivered. I knew this was all new to her, and I hoped her shivering and jerking was out of excitement and pleasure, not dislike or nervousness. At least she seemed to be enjoying herself a lot.

"Pet, you can be a bit more vocal when your Dom eats your cunt. Show your pleasure to me."

"Sir…oh God…I don't even know what to say. Please keep doing that, Sir. It feels so good…Sir. SIR!"

I rubbed her entrance with my index finger to get it all nice and wet, and then I started sucking on her clit with vigour while I carefully pushed said index finger inside her puckered little hole. Not too deep inside though, just a bit of it tickled her on the inside.

She let out a little shriek and then a long, low groan that had my re-awakening cock hard as a rock in no time flat.

"Siiiiiiiiir." she elongated the word, and I could hear the feeling behind it.

"Did you like your first reward, Pet?" I asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN/ Some may wonder why is the Dom Edward calling Bella by her own name, and if it's intentional on his part. At least it's intentional on mine.

And wow, this is by far the longest chapter in this story. So far.

Please, leave a review!


	37. Chapter 36: BPOV Toxic

**The Dom Next Door**

**Chapter 36: ****Bella - Toxic**

ooooooooooooo

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now

Britney Spears - Toxic

ooooooooooooo

My heart was beating wicked fast as I tried to clear my head while still feeling the last of the tremors Edward, no, _Sir_, had brought out of me.

_Wow._

"That was...amazing, Sir." I sighed in reply to his question.

And I had thought it had been amazing giving my first blowjob.

I had always hated that word; it sounded so _stupid _and brash at the same time. _Blow. Job._ See?

In fact I had liked doing it to him. I had liked the feel, the taste and I had definitely liked his reaction. The part where he pushed so deep inside my mouth was uncomfortable, but I was sure I could and would learn to do it better.

But then he had reciprocated and that was...that was...just wow.

"Bella..."

"Yes Sir?" I asked, ready to please him again in any way I could.

"Just Edward for now, _please_. Call me Edward. I want you to be sure that you're truly ready. And I want for _me_ to take your virginity, and not, not _Sir_ or Master. Do you understand the distinction?"

"Yes. Edward." I loved being able to say his name in a context like this.

"So Bella...are you ready?" he asked, looking almost...constipated. That struck me as a bit funny, and I loved being able to find something light hearted in a heavy, heady situation like this.

I got up from the bed and looked at him straight in the eye without flinching or averting my gaze.

"Edward, I'm twenty three years old. Hardly too young to have sex for the first time."

"It isn't your age that makes you ready, although I'm extremely glad not to mention flattered that you waited."

"I'm ready." I assured him, "It's me and it's you. I'm ready."

"Good. It's just Edward and Bella for now. I'll try not to hurt you, but I'm afraid I will. Only..." he hesitated, and turned his gaze to the floor.

"What?" I asked, feeling puzzled.

"I want to kiss you." he blurted. "As _Edward_. Will you let me?"

The man was acting crazy; I thought to myself and shook my head in exasperation.

"Of course, Edward. Don't be stupid."

He turned to look at me again and his lips twitched a little as if he was repressing a smile.

He stepped closer to me and I put my arm around his neck, pulling him closer until our lips were almost touching.

"Kiss me." I whispered into his face.

Our eyes were locked as he brought his mouth to mine and tilted his head. After awhile he opened it and let his tongue touch the seam of my lips and then it went inside. The kiss soon turned hungry and fervent and all I could think was Edward. Edward finally kissing me, Edward finally making love to me and Edward finally being mine. The taste and feel of him was making me wild.

He pulled himself off and stared into my eyes, breathing as heavily as I was.

"I'm ready." I told him one more time for good measure.

"Good."

He pushed me gently until I fell on his bed. I could feel my heart beating in my throat as he followed me. The bed wasn't really built for two, but it could have been a lot narrower so I pushed the thought out of my mind and waited.

"One more thing." he said, "I suppose you aren't on birth control?"

I blushed, cursing my stupid paleness and how my feelings were so easily readable on my face,

"Well actually, I am. Female issues."

He sighed deeply in relief.

"It seems like I've waited forever for this." he said, caressing my inner thigh. "And I know I shouldn't do this but I really can't stop myself anymore. I want you so much, Bella."

I could feel his hardness poking me in my side and I shivered.

"I want you too Edward. Please." I begged, feeling no shame. This was right. _We_ were right.

"I'll do it quick, so it's over fast, okay?"

"Okay."

I opened my thighs further and felt his hand on the apex of my thighs, opening me up fully for him. The next thing I knew he was inside me, deep, and I was panting, trying to absolve myself from the pain.

"It's alright Bella, it's alright. I'm not moving until you're ready, I promise. Jesus, you're tight."

The last part sounded somewhat involuntary.

I concentrated on breathing as deeply and as evenly as I could, and slowly the pain started to recede,

"It's better now. I'm okay." I breathed out.

"You sure? Not that I'm able to wait for much longer but I will try." he vowed concernedly.

"Yes."

As soon as the word was out of my mouth he pulled himself out and then slowly pushed himself back in. And then again. And again.

The friction was unbelievable. It didn't really hurt anymore but I felt so _raw _as he kept moving inside me.

I jerked as I suddenly felt his finger on my clit.

"I'm going to come soon, Bella. I'm going to come in you. Come for me, Bella." he pleaded as he worked me expertly.

"Come." I told him.

"You first." he said, and then started moving faster and faster as the strokes of his finger became faster and more forceful as well.

"Edward. Oh Edward!" I panted as I felt another release coming nearer.

Oh. Oh my.

I felt the fire in my toes and the tips of my very hair as I came.

In a moment I felt Edward's jabs getting uncontrolled and uneven, and soon he was jerking and coming inside of me.

OOOOOOOOO

Please review.


	38. A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have some good news and some bad news.

The bad news is that I am NOT continuing this story on this site, or as a Twilight fanfiction. Instead it's currently being slightly re-written with original characters and posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop Library.

You can find it there under my usual name, saritat

?uid=40929

I thank you all for you reviews and for your interest so far.

I hope at least some of you will stick with me through this change. I will do my very bestest to guarantee an update at least once a month once the story is caught up. You'll also be happy to know, that the chapters are now four times longer, and the updates will be longer as well.


	39. Another Author's Note

Okay, don't kill me now.

After careful consideration, and after being very very busy with work, I've decided to continue this story, BOTH as a fanfic, and as one with original characters.

Those of you who are still interested in or invested in the story can decide which one they want to follow, if either.

I should be able to have an update for you very soon here at , I estimate in a week's time, tops. I will continue updating BPOV and EPOV like before, and once I have four new chapters, I will post them with some changes to the archive (writer's coffee shop, you can google it, lame pun intended) where the story with the original characters is.

So, if you're still with me, this should continue where we left off, real soon!

Yours,

saritat


	40. Chapter 37: EPOV Come and get it

**The Dom Next Door**

**Chapter 37: Edward – Come and get it**

ooooooooooooo

If you want it, here it is, come and get it

Make your mind up fast

If you want it, anytime, I can give it

But you better hurry 'cause it may not last

If you want it, here it is, come and get it

But you better hurry 'cause it's goin' fast

Badfinger – Come and get it

ooooooooooooo

Bella had fallen asleep almost instantly after our love making, and I was lying next to her on the narrow bed, staring at her peaceful face. For the first time _ever_, I thought, I felt whole. She was the part of me that had been missing. And it wasn't like she couldn't be her own person without me or any chauvinistic crap like that; she was perfect being her own imperfect self. I did however doubt if I could ever feel complete again without her.

I knew I wanted her for keeps, and I wanted to be able to be with her openly, but when and how to spring _that _news to her brother? That deserved some serious thought and discussion with Bella. Handled wrong, Jasper would blow up on both of our faces. Hell, he would definitely do that even if we handled it right; the boy was going to explode no matter what. That would be a problem best kept for later, though.

I glanced at the clock and wondered if an hour had been enough of a cat nap for Bella or if I should let her sleep some more. Considering my options I softly blew in her ear, waiting for her reaction. In a few seconds she opened up her brown eyes and our gazes connected. There was a real, electric connection between us. Bella started to blush again, and this time I could see it reaching her neck and lower…

"Are you sore?"

"Which one of you is asking…_sir?"_

"Even if it was Sir asking, it will still always be Edward." I explained, feeling a bit silly. I was definitely breaking a whole lot of rules for her, but then she wasn't just my sub, she was my girlfriend.

Wasn't she?

"How should I take that, sir?" Bella asked unsurely.

"It means that I wasn't asking it as your Dom, but even if I were, it will always be Edward who is waiting for your answer. It's not that I have two people in me, Bella. I am always Edward. Sometimes Edward wants to play and act like your Dom. And I _always_ want to take care of you, and make sure everything in your life is okay. Do you understand how that works?"

"I do…Edward. To tell the truth I am a tiny bit relieved." she said and smiled at me. I wasn't sure how to take that. I had wanted to spend more time exploring her sweet, inexperienced body, but obviously there was a talk we had to have first.

"Relieved? Is something about this…about me, making you nervous or uncomfortable?" I asked her, feeling rather anxious but trying not to show it.

Bella seemed to weigh her words carefully.

"It's not as simple as that, Edward. One way or another, I've wanted you since the day I first saw you. Sure, I've tried to tamp it down and concentrate on other things, especially when you were away, but it has always been you. This Dom/sub thing really turns me on, but if I had to choose, it would always be Edward for me, not Sir. Therefore I find this dual role of yours a little…confusing. It will take me some time to get it all figured out, but I want to. I will." she did her best to ensure me, her face open and eager.

I considered her words for awhile. Too long, because before I had the chance to answer Bella had turned her gaze down and fidgeted.

"You aren't mad, are you? Or disappointed?"

"Never." I said simply, and leaned down to give her cheek a slow but chaste kiss.

"You sure?" she pressured, and I continued my silent kiss taking it lower, first to her ear and then her fragrant neck, ending it near her tits where I used my tongue to have a lick and a little nibble at her nipples that were fast becoming rigid. Bella gave a moan that went straight to my heart, making her a nest there. As loathed as I was to leave her nipples, she needed my honest answer.

"Bella, you may make me mad some day, but you could never disappoint me. I want you, just the way you are. Now…I believe this started when I asked if you were too sore."

"Depends. Too sore for what?" she answered cheekily.

I hmmmmmd and pretended to ponder the options.

"Let's see. There's cunnilingus, fellatio, the combination of both, anilingus. Missionary, woman on top, reverse cowgirl, The T-square…really the possibilities are endless. And if your lovely cunt is still too sore, I would love to fuck your tits. I will fuck them someday in either case." I explained, going for both humour and nonchalance.

"I see." she replied slowly with a straight, serious face.

"Which is it going to be?" I asked, worried that I had gone too far.

"Well, I didn't even recognize everything you suggested so those can wait awhile but as for the rest…come and get it."

"Hunh?" The dumbfounded sound was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"I said, _come and get it_, you _biiiiig boy_." she looked at me coquettishly and then burst into giggles.

"I think I will Miss Swann, I think I will."

Maybe she could hear something in my voice, but whatever it was, something made her jump up from the bed and start running towards the door.

"You can run but you can't hide!" I yelled after her as she ran away, still giggling, opening different doors, trying to either find safety or, more likely, find my current bedroom.

"I wasn't planning to!"

I finally caught her in my parents' bedroom.

"Uh oh, Esme and Carlisle would be ma-aaad." she sing-songed.

I couldn't believe how much her playful antics were turning me on. As a Dom I wanted obedience and restraint, but I loved Bella when she was acting like this; when she was totally free to just be herself.

"What my parents don't know won't hurt them, but I'm not ready for this kind of sacrilege." I said, letting her hear both my mirth and the truth behind it. In a flash I picked her up and carried her to my new bedroom. She wasn't too heavy, but I wouldn't call it effortless. But then, the baggage really was priceless.

I put her down on the bed, and admired her naked form finally where I had wanted it for what seemed like so long but in reality had been a couple of weeks.

"So Bella…_Pet._ Did you have a preference in mind for what we might try next?" I asked.

She didn't answer, but I could see on her face that she indeed had something specific on her mind.

"Did you?" I demanded again, trailing a finger down her ribs to her bellybutton and back. "If you won't tell me, I guess we better get to sleep. I'm sure we'll both have a busy…_day_ tomorrow."

One. Two. Thr—

"I want you to fuck my breasts."

I turned to her delightedly.

"Now you tell me. We can sure do that."

I reached for some lubricant on my drawer and told her to lie still on the bed while I climbed carefully on top of her.

"I'm trying to keep my weight off you but if I'm too heavy or you want me to get off, just tell me." I explained.

"I definitely want you to get off." she said, caressing my hip and then my buttock.

"Now Bella, be serious. This is important stuff for a beginner like you." I admonished.

"Yes Edward. Sorry Edward."

"Okay. Now we can continue. I will squirt some lube on your chest, not too much but enough to make sure that this won't chafe, and then we'll be set."

"What do I do?"

"Take the tip of my cock in your mouth when it reaches you, but other than that, just enjoy."

I squirted the lube and smeared it all over her chest and then pushed her glorious tits together to make myself a tunnel to push myself into. I squeezed her tits gently yet firmly and pushed my cock between them. She felt so soft and supple and she had never looked more gorgeous.

"Open wide, dear." I told her as I pushed my cock farther until it reached her mouth. Her mouth was so hot that every time I pulled my cock out I shivered from the contrast between the hotness and the cool air.

I kept pushing in and pulling out while squeezing her tits. Sometimes I leaned down to suck and bite on them, trying hard to keep my weight off her as I did.

She groaned and hummed with my cock in her mouth, and I could feel my climax coming soon. I told her my end was near, and she begged me to come on her tits. While I usually liked to come inside a woman, this was a request I was glad to fulfil. I'd love to see my come on her, and smear it on her like I had the lube.

"The lady gets what the lady wants." I panted, and started moving even faster. Every time the tip of my cock reached her mouth she sucked on it, _hard. _So hard that it hurt a bit.

"Oh Bella. Bella. I'm going to come all over your tits. Just a few seconds. Ohh FUCK!"

Just in time I pulled my cock out her greedy mouth and let my come shoot repeatedly on her chest. Considering it was less than two hours since I last came, there was a lot to spurt. I think I saw stars for awhile, feeling the orgasm everywhere in my body until I realized I must be close to suffocating her and moved myself next to her.

In a couple of minutes I could hear Bella's tentative voice.

"Uh Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"How long will you be tired after this? I don't want to sound demanding or needy but I don't think I'm too sore anymore. "

"Just wait a bit, Bella. Just wait."

000000000000

AN/ Hope this wasn't too much of a mush fest after all this time you've had to wait between updates. It was something they had to discuss.

Also, some of you may hate the new turn, as things are definitely more romance (with Dom/sub ideas) than D/s. That will be so for the rest of the story, as well. I hope you guys will enjoy it nonetheless.

Only reasons I can give for this slow update are the pretty usual ones (in chronological order)

being too busy at work

being too busy with the holidays

becoming unemployed

Number three still stands, but wish me luck. I'm even considering relocating.


	41. Chapter 38: BPOV Hammering in my head

**The Dom Next Door**

**Chapter 38: Bella – Hammering in my head**

ooooooooooooo

Like an animal you're moving over me

Like an animal you're moving over me

When did I get perverted

I can't remember your name

I'm growing introverted

You touch my hand and it's not the same

Garbage – Hammering in my head

ooooooooooooo

Edward had just moved himself next to me, still breathing hard as I started to muster up some courage to ask him to have sex with me. The kind with traditional intercourse, anyway. His bangs were slightly wet from perspiration as was his whole admirable body. I could hardly believe my fortune that he was finally all mine.

"Uh Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"How long will you be tired after this? I don't want to sound demanding or needy but I don't think I'm too sore anymore."

There was a brief silence and for awhile I thought that I had probably sounded like a sex starved hussy. Which I basically was. Before I had the chance to wonder if that was a good or bad thing, Edward gave a low sexy chuckle.

"Just wait a bit, Bella. Just wait."

"Okay." I easily acquiesced and allowed myself to burrow deeper into his side. He was so warm! I sighed happily.

"Bella. Would it be too soon for you to meet the Dom again?"

"Not at all, _Sir_." I replied without any hesitation. I knew he wouldn't take it too fast for me. I not only trusted him with my life, I trusted him with my heart.

"Good girl. We're going to have a little lesson in ownership."

I felt tingly all over, as if I was receiving tiny electric shocks. Edward himself was like electricity. I wondered if it was like that for every woman or if it was just me.

"Yes sir. I cannot wait, sir." I told him sweetly.

I was still lying on the bed since he hadn't instructed me to move but I did my best to keep my gaze lowered and meek. This mostly gave me a view of my own rather ravaged looking breasts that were still coated with his…seed, semen, cream? What terms did people use of sperm in a situation like this? I felt myself start blushing again.

"The most important question, the question it all boils down to is, who do you belong to."

His voice was more rhetorical than asking but I thought he wanted an answer from me.

"I belong to you, sir."

"And who else?" he asked, walking around me like a strict principal overseeing a suspicious student.

"No one else sir. Only you, sir." I told him, knowing this was the right answer.

"That's right, Pet. You are mine."

He continued hovering near me, and I anxiously waited for what would happen next. I could feel my juices leaking to my thighs already and my nipples were painfully hard. This man was like a human version of cat nip, I thought to myself hazily. After a mere second I amended the thought. If this was what cat nip did to cats, I didn't ever want to own one, and I rather liked cats.

Suddenly I felt him grabbing my breast so tightly that it almost hurt.

"This," he gave a pause, "is mine."

"Yours sir." I echoed, feeling a new kind of fire burning through my veins. It was excruciating, it was painful, it was…_intoxicating._ It was love, lust, admiration and adoration all wrapped into one. And probably some other feelings that I was too incoherent to name right that second.

He leaned towards me and gave my other breast a long, languorous lick trailing along the underside and ending up on my nipple. He gave it a bit of a stinging bite, but not too hard.

"This is mine as well." he explained, squeezing it once for good measure.

"Yes sir," I panted out of breath, "It all belongs to you. Sir."

Next he cupped my sopping cunt, and just kept his hand there.

"This _especially_ is mine."

I mewled, not sure if I was able to form words anymore. This dominant, possessive side of him was turning me on so bad. It was even better than having him between my breasts or in my mouth. The agonizing pressure I felt was so intense that I doubted my body would be able to keep up. And even if it could, would I still be conscious after it?

"Did you hear what I said, Pet? I said, _this especially is mine._"

He parted my cunt lips and teased my opening with one finger while rubbing fast circles on my clit with his thumb.

"O-o-oh! Yes! Yes I heard you. Sir." I cried out. "It's yours."

"Good. Glad we got that settled. Just so you know, I own your sweet little ass as well, but than can wait for another day."

I wanted to sigh in relief. As lusty as I was, I didn't think I was quite ready for that part _yet_.

"Now. Open your legs and show me what's mine. Wider. Wider. Okay that's good. You have such a pretty cunt, Pet. Do you like me looking at your cunt?"

"Yes." I sighed, squirming on the bed.

"Yes, what?" he asked pointedly.

"Sir. Yes sir. I like it when you look at me."

"What else would you like me to do?"

"To touch me, sir. Or to suck me off, like I sucked you, sir." I was too out of it to feel shy anymore.

"That is a tempting idea, Pet. You do remember though that it's your duty to please me and not vice versa?"

"Yes, yes sir. I just—I just thought that that would please you too, sir." I mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed. Just as I had been starting to believe in my inner Supervixen…

He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed, and in that moment he was my Edward again.

"Shhh. Shhh. I'm just helping you learn the basics. Of course sucking your cunt will please me, at least as much as it will please you."

"Really, sir?" I asked, raising my eyes to his before I even realized it was forbidden.

"Really." With that he dove between my thighs and started to enjoy me with relish.

Oh dear oh dear oh…! Ohh!

OOOOOOOOO

AN/ A guest reviewer asked which is the most updated place to read this story. It is this one. I will update TWCS from time to time (that is the version of the story with original characters), basically when I have at least a couple of chapters ready (that have already been posted here).

_Please _leave a review. This story has over a thousand _(! thank you, each and every one!") _followers and the last chapter has had over a thousand visitors (in about 24 hours), but there were only a few reviews. I don't like being a review whore, none of us does I think, but the fact is that reviews help and motivate a lot and make the updating faster. So please, _leave something._


	42. Chapter 39: EPOV Overload

**The Dom Next Door**

**Chapter 39: Edward - Overload**

ooooooooooooo

I follow you home every night

Just to make sure that you get there alright

Baby it's true

Can't think of anything but you

Oh you got to know

You see me everywhere that you go

Doesn't that say something

Obsession's taken hold of me, yeah

You got me on my knees

I burn throughout the night

And I can't live without your love

Won't you help me cure this overload

Zappacosta - Overload

ooooooooooooo

For the second time in a single night I was looking -and licking- at Bella's pretty cunt. She really did taste exquisite, even with the different taste of my own seed mingling with her juices. She was wriggling wildly under me, not used to this kind of pleasure and probably feeling a bit sensitive from her earlier orgasms. I didn't have any mercy for her though; I'd waited years and years to get her like this, to get her in my bed. And many of those years had been spent in denial.

I had done a lot of things I wasn't proud of. I had ignored her, I had been mean to her, and I had done my best to manipulate Jasper into keeping her on a tight leash; as if Charlie the Police Chief hadn't already done that. A couple of times I had even followed her around after dark, making sure she didn't get herself into trouble. Stalking, they called that. Thankfully I had never gotten caught. Bella was a homebody and big on reading, so she didn't venture out much. Plus, I did have my own social life to worry about.

I had been a sex crazed little bastard, but none of the girls I had gone out with had ever complained. That said, I had never juggled. One girl at a time, thanks. Now that I thought about it, I had never done a scene with two women either, though I had been the other man in a scene a couple of times. Only when I was between subs though. Now that I had Bella in my life and I had a real chance to make her my proper girlfriend, I was afraid that my wilder days were over and done with. I didn't think I would miss them at all.

Bella's keening cries brought me back to the situation at hand. She trembled and jerked, covered in a thin sheen of sweat as I brought her to a blazing finish. I enjoyed the feel of her inner tremors on my tongue.

Being a beginner, even though a very talented and responsive one, I knew I had to act fast if I wanted to fuck her before she fell asleep. After all, that's what she had originally asked me for. It was surprising that she had been able to keep up this long.

I cupped her quivering pussy again, and gave a slow kiss to her inner thigh. It hadn't been long since I came on her breasts but my dick was raring to go.

"Are you up for pleasing your Dom one more time tonight?" I asked, hoping for the right answer.

Bella squirmed some more, and finally opened her eyes that had closed sometime during her climax. She was still breathing heavily and she looked exhausted and debauched. In another words, absolutely wonderful. _Mine_, a little voice reminded in my head. Mine, I agreed.

"Yes sir. I'm always ready for you sir. Only…I don't know if I'm able to do much of the work. I don't think I can even stand, sir." she turned her gaze to the side, looking embarrassed and worried.

"Don't worry Pet. We will work on your stamina. I will give you your first hard fuck. Remember to tell me if you are too sore, and you can finish me off with your lovely hands."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." she said, and gave a dreamy sigh. I felt something stir in my chest hearing her thank me, in advance, for giving her a hard fuck. I desperately hoped she would be as thankful when it was over.

I climbed carefully on the bed and picked up a pillow to put under her pelvis.

"What is that for? Sir?" she asked confusedly.

"Better angle, better access. You'll see. Now, open wide for me." I rasped in response. God, what was I doing to this innocent, enchanting creature? Better yet, what was this goddess doing to me? I was so hard that if I didn't know better I'd think I hadn't busted a nut in weeks.

I took a firm grip of her thighs and pushed myself in, hard. The moan she made as I entered her was straight out of a porno, except hers was real. I had a feeling that she would become even more vocal as soon as she conquered the remains of her innate shyness.

I pulled myself out slowly, and then made another hard re-entry. I was going to fuck her hard but slow. Hard and fast was for later. There were so many things we could do, so many things I had to teach her…it was mind boggling. It practically made me salivate.

"God you're big. I can feel you so deep in me." She sobbed, lost to the pain tinged pleasure. I didn't have the heart or the presence of mind to rebuke her for forgetting to call me sir. She was still a novice, and she was my girlfriend. I leaned down to give her the most mind blowing kiss I knew how.

I gave another full thrust, driving as deep as I could. I would make her _sing_ from pleasure. As for me, fucking had never felt like this. I didn't need to hold back like I had had to with some women before I had found the right lifestyle for myself. This wasn't like the usual D/s stuff either, though. I was fucking someone I cared about; fucking her hard and she clearly loved it. She'd be sore (and therefore, perhaps sorry) tomorrow, but I had no doubt in my mind that she truly fucking loved this.

I started putting a little twist to my movement as I pushed inside her and teased her clit with my thumb. She gave a shriek that made me glad I didn't have closer neighbours and that also made me swell with pride. Not that I wasn't already swelling anyway as I could feel my own orgasm fast approaching. I quickened the movement of my finger on her clit and in a moment I started to feel this faint little fluttering inside her. That's all it took for me to blow my load, and I thrust myself even deeper to feel her climaxing around me, growling in her ear like some rutting animal.

My mind and body were in serious overload, and I may have just friend my brain. Some birds were tweeting and the bees were buzzing, but other than that my head was empty. Maybe I had died.

When I came to, Bella was weakly trying to push me off her. I immediately plumped down next to her and continued trying to catch my breath. Before I was done with that, I could hear the sweet sound of Bella's even breathing. She had already fallen asleep.

I sighed, and got up from the bed, quite involuntarily I might add, and went to the small adjoining bathroom where I wet a towel with lukewarm water. I wiped off the worst of the mess we had made on her body as cautiously as I could, trying not to wake her. After rinsing the towel and putting it out to dry, I joined her on the bed and drew the cover over us, letting the sleep come.

OOOOOOOOO

AN/ This concludes their first night of sexual escapades.

Is Edward being a bad Dom by letting some things slide? Maybe, maybe not. We will see as the story progresses.

I have an actual job interview tomorrow. It's only a part time job, but wish me luck! (I live in a tiny town with not a lot of job opportunities…)

Love love LOVE the song featured in this chapter. It's so understatedly erotic but also sweet and I've been waiting for a chance to use it in this story; I think it fits so well. _Please_ guys, have a listen. You can find it on youtube,

Also, please review or leave a comment or a smiley or a frownie. The last chapter got more reviews than the one before, but could I still do better? At the moment TDND has 1137 alerts and 882 favourites. So, if you guys are there and still reading _and not hating it terribly_…leave something? Okay, end of begging. Got to keep the last dredges of my dignity.


	43. Chapter 40: BPOV Suffocate me

**The Dom Next Door**

**Chapter 40: Bella – Suffocate me**

ooooooooooooo

Suffocate me with kisses baby

Suffocate me with burning love

Suffocate me put your chains around me

Suffocate me, I'm a thirsty dog

I love you, you're so religious

I get a thrill when the curtain calls

I feel like a roman candle

Do your stuff while the empire falls

Falls

Angelfish – Suffocate me

ooooooooooooo

When I woke up I had trouble figuring out where I was. The confusion didn't last long, and as I realized where I was I remembered all of last night. Now the bed beside me was empty and for a moment I felt the same emptiness. Where had he gone, leaving me alone like this? I felt silly. He has probably went down for a –I glanced at the clock- late breakfast or he had had to go to work. It hadn't occurred to me last night to ask. I could still smell him on me, and smell us on the sheets. I felt my face heat up.

I padded to the adjoining bathroom, only to find out it didn't have a shower or a bath. I continued my search in the hall, and went to the bathroom Edward used to share with his sister. Who knew, maybe that was the bathroom he still used; it was the closest. Thankfully I found some clean, fluffy towels and the usual toiletries. I needed a long, hot shower. I was feeling quite thoroughly used and sore.

After showering I did the walk of shame to Edward's old room. It took me almost ten minutes to locate all of my clothing. I dressed up in yesterday's clothes, not forgetting the little tie, and went downstairs to look for Edward, or failing that, some breakfast.

The scene that was for me in the kitchen took my breath away. Boy, was I one hell of a lucky librarian. Edward was busy cooking breakfast, bacon and eggs from the smell of it, and he was wearing only some tight faded blue jeans. He had already set the kitchen island for two, and there was a candle burning. I loved this man more than was wise. More than my next breath, probably.

I gave a little cough, and he turned to me so fast he nearly made my head spin.

"Morning Pet. If it can still be called that," he said smoothly and pecked me on the cheek, then trailing along my neck with his tongue, making me shiver.

"Morning to yourself," I replied hoarsely.

"I made breakfast," he said, "but now that you're here I don't know if I have enough patience to wait through breakfast to have you again."

I didn't know if I had such patience myself, but I was also feeling a bit shy after last night and more than a little confused about what my role in his life was; the sister of his best friend, a cook, his sub…a girlfriend. I sure knew what I wanted him to be in mine. I also felt hungry.

"You need sustenance first, though. I kept you up half the night and you don't even know what I have in mind for you today," he winked. _Oh God._

"I _am_ really hungry," I admitted apologetically. I longed to touch him and have him touch me, but I needed some food in me.

"Come and sit down."

He pulled a seat for me and as soon as I was comfortable he went back to the stove to get the food. He gave me quite a portion of bacon and eggs straight from the pan and then put the rest on his own plate. He took the pan to the sink and then put some toast on the toaster.

"Do you want milk or orange juice? Or coffee or tea?" he asked.

"I would like some orange juice, thanks."

We ate in comfortable, if a bit libidinous silence. At least on my part. And every time I raised my eyes from my plate I found him staring at me with eyes so hungry that you'd think he hadn't eaten in days. I'd longed for him to look at me like this for years. It almost made me choke up.

I had barely but down my fork when he asked me if I was done. His voice was intense as fuck. _Oh God oh God. _I breathed heavily as if I had just finished a race, and let myself drown in his incredible green eyes.

"I'm done. I'm not sure if I'm up to anything too…strenuous." I mumbled.

"I know. We just ate. And you're still sore I bet. We'll take it easy," he smiled and took our plates and other things away to clear the island. Then he offered me his hand and helped me get up…only to place me on the space he had cleared.

"Would using your dead sexy tie to tie up your wrists while I fuck you on the kitchen island be considered too strenuous?"

Boy would it ever.

"Yes. But I think I want you to, anyway."

ooooooooooooo

AN/ Some guest reviewer expressed their genuine dislike at my use of the word cunt. I am very sorry, but I can't and won't change that. I do see how someone could see it as crass, but the way and situations I use it in should make up for the crassness and also prove that the word doesn't need to be bad or in any way misogynistic. Out of the English terms, I prefer that one. I know how annoying the wrong word for (female or male) genitalia can be when reading a fic…throw a couple of vaginas or va-hay-jays (or whatever it is) and I'm outta there. Mood completely gone.

Hope you liked the chapter, and please pretty please leave a rewiew!

Also, I'm looking for a sort of beta for brainstorming etc; someone who isn't too invested in the characters as Edward and Bella. If you are interested, pm me!


	44. Chapter 41: EPOV I want you

**The Dom Next Door**

**Chapter 41: Edward – I want you**

OOOOOOOOOOO

I want you

it doesn't hurt to say I want you,

I need you

I never thought I'd say I need you,

I'll keep you,

oh yes I'll keep you and I'll throw myself away, away, away,

and I'll break you

because I lose myself inside you,

I'll make you

fit in the space that I provide you, I'll take you,

oh yes, I'll take you just to push you far away, away, away.

Pulp – I want you

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Would using your dead sexy tie to tie up your wrists while I fuck you on the kitchen island be considered too strenuous?" I asked hopefully, trying not to sound too demanding or look like a puppy dog eager for a treat. The things this woman was able to draw out of me! _My girlfriend,_ I reminded myself. But we still needed to discuss that, and I needed to figure out how to break the news to Jasper. He had wanted me to help his sister, not to fuck her raw. Or to date her.

Bella didn't take her eyes off mine and I could see the same hunger reflected in hers.

"Yes. But I think I want you to, anyway," she replied with a shy grin.

"Get up." I told her sternly, and waited for her to comply before instructing her to take her clothes off and leave the tie. When she was naked except for the tie, I tugged it loose and picked it up from around her neck. I told her to put her hands above her head and then I slipped the tie on and tightened the knot.

"This won't be terribly comfortable as far as positions go, I'm afraid, but we'll both just have to endure it." I warned her seriously before ruining the effect with a wink.

"Yes Edward, Sir. I will endure everything you see fit to give me."

I couldn't help but tease her after that.

"Oh Pet, are you sure? There's so much more to endure, you know? But we have time, no need to run before you can walk."

I could see that my words had both enflamed her lust and perhaps scared her a little bit. There was a healthy hint of annoyance in there, too. As long as lust was her main response, I wasn't worried.

I picked her up and placed her spread eagled on the kitchen island, admiring the view. I put my hand on her cunt, squeezing a bit.

"I love how plump your cunt is," I whispered in her ear. "I can really get a good hold."

She squirmed under me, her breaths turning ragged. I had always enjoyed dirty talk, but with her I was taking it to a whole new level. What came out was some strange combination of dirty, possessive and adoring.

"I know you're still tired and I promise this won't take too long but there's something else I want to try out. Now be a good girl and close your eyes and wait." I told her.

The wonderful thing about kitchen sex is that you have all these props at your fingertips, and I wanted to try at least something. I rummaged through a certain kitchen drawer, knowing where my mother used to keep some extra clothespins. I tested one on my pinkie, and though it was a bit tight I was sure it wouldn't be too much for Bella. The thought of putting these on her made my cock leap and leak. I wanted to be inside her tight cunt again while these pins squeezed her nipples.

"Bella? This will pinch, just a bit. But it is a good pinch. And keep your eyes closed," I reminded her as I massaged her dark pink nipple, readying it for the steady pinch of the clothespin. Bella sighed and wriggled, liking my touch. When I put the clothespin on she jolted.

"Oww!"

"It's not too bad, is it Pet? I have another one. Do you want me to put it on?" I asked, half teasing, half worried that the pin had been too much, too soon.

"Please," she begged.

"Please what, Pet? Take it off? "

"No! Please…please put the other one on," she panted.

"Are you sure? Who knows if the second one won't be too much—"

"Edward," she wailed in anguish, "stop it. Please stop teasing me and just do it."

"You need to build up some patience, dear. But I'll help you." I assured her as I readied the other nipple for the pin, this time with my mouth. I sucked on her nipple as hard as I could, feeling my cheeks hollow out. When I put the device on, Bella screamed.

"You didn't just come, did you?" I asked, hesitatingly.

The redness on her face turned more intense as she squeaked that she might have.

"Might have? I must not be doing this right." I told her with good humour. She was so new to sex and D/s it would be of no use me harping at her. Besides, I didn't want her to be the poster girl for D/s, I wanted her to be Bella. I wanted her to be my _girlfriend_ Bella, and tonight I would ask her.

"Okay, since you put it that way, you were doing alright."

"Such high praise from a woman of your experience warms my heart, and my cock," I said as I took her hand and placed it on my aching crotch. "I think it's time I get mine. I'm going to fill you up to the very hilt."

I undid the button and the fly on my jeans and yanked them down to my ankles and then off. As soon as the jeans were down my cock jumped up proud, free and eager to be inside of Bella again.

Spreading her thighs and gripping her hips I put my cock on her entrance, circling her.

"Ready?"

Her only answer was a frustrated cry, and I pushed myself in with a single determined stroke, reaching the bottom of her. I could swear this tight cunt had been made just for me. I had never felt anything so exquisite in my whole life. I wanted, no, needed, to fuck her fast and hard.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't walk for days." I grunted, and pushed myself into her again.

I began pounding into her with a frenzied pace, making sure she felt my cock deep in her stomach. My other hand was keeping her tied hands in place while the other was stroking and flickering her still sensitive clit. Bella pushed herself back frantically, trying to take more of me into her and that did it for me.

As I ploughed into her tight, pulsing cunt, releasing my seed inside her, all I could think was this crazy notion of having marked her for my own.

OOOOOOOOOOO

AN/ Just a short little lemon for you guys. I hope the actual plot will commence soonish.

Remember how I had that job interview? Yeah? Well, I got the job, and have been both busy and too dead on the inside to manage any writing!

Please, leave a review! I know I'm a slow updater but I'd still love to hear from you all, lurkers included!


	45. Chapter 42: BPOV Girlfriend

The Dom Next Door

Chapter 42: Bella - Girlfriend

OOOOOOOOOOO

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

I know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend

OOOOOOOOOOOO

After the amazing bout of sex (I would never look at clothespins the same way again) on the kitchen island, Edward and I had a nap on the living room couch until he woke me up by eating me out. The man was insatiable, but I wasn't complaining. We had lunch, then watched some TV holding hands…until we started kissing and things progressed from there.

We still hadn't talked about all that had happened and what it meant. I was reasonably confident that he wanted a relationship with me so I wasn't exactly worried, but…a bit uncertain, all the same. The way he talked to me and the way he made love to me and the way he fucked me spoke of the depth of his feelings for me. As for me, my feelings were as clear as they had always been. I wanted him, and if I could have him as my boyfriend, all the better. All too soon we would have to return to our every day life, and the sooner we could have things sorted out, the better. Hell, I had no idea if he still wanted me to cook for him, and in what capacity. This was so confusing, but I had no regrets.

We were snuggled on the couch under a blanket, our hands and bodies entwined, when Edward cleared his throat. As the silence stretched on, I nudged him.

"What?"

Edward cleared his throat again, looking a bit harassed.

"Get on with it, Edward. You want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" I pushed, deciding to move this along.

Edward chuckled good humouredly, but he seemed relieved too.

"I would love for you to be my girlfriend, Bella," he admitted, "and I'm afraid I would tear apart any other guy trying to be your boyfriend." His face darkened, and I suspected he was thinking about Jake. I definitely didn't want him to ruin this moment for me, for us.

"That's convenient then, as I don't want anyone but you." I hooked my hands around his neck and gave him a deep, noisy kiss.

"Good. Good," he mumbled and wrapped his arms around me. I felt deliriously happy and more whole than I ever had in my life. I could sense something was still bothering Edward. My boyfriend Edward.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to pry it out of him gently. Edward sighed, petting my arms.

"It's Jasper. I wonder how in the hell we're going to tell your brother."

His words were like a cold shower, breaking through my happy little bubble.

"There's no hurry, is there? And it's none of his business anyway."

"I don't want to hide my feelings for you from anyone. And this is a small town, it won't take long until the word reaches him."

"As far as I'm concerned, it's not his business. He can wait." I told him stubbornly.

"Bella," he cooed, rubbing my shoulders, "Please humour me. I want to do this right."

"You want to tell him everything then?" I asked, knowing there was no way in hell he wanted my brother to know what we had done and would be doing.

He startled, stopping his hands.

"No, Bella. I don't want to tell him everything." he emphasized, "I would like to tell him how I feel about you."

"Oh, and how is that?" I asked, both riling him up and fishing for compliments.

"Let's see. I'm absolutely, irrevocably, entirely besotted with you. Your beauty , your personality, the way you wear your hair. The way your cunt grips my cock when I'm making you come. The way—"

"I think there was some parts there that Jasper doesn't need nor want to know. But you can continue," I said, his words making me blush in all kind of ways and places.

"—your nipples looked when I clipped them with clothespins, really, clamps are better but I suppose clothespins would do in a pinch."

Pinch indeed, I thought to myself as he continued to list my finer attributes, in and out of the intimate arena. This man really did care for me, as much as I cared for him. How freaking cool was that.

Jasper could wait. A long time, if it was up to me. I didn't want him butting into my business.

OOOOOOOOO

AN/ Who will get his/her way, Edward or Bella? When and how will Jasper find out? I have left a little clue in a previous chapter (chapter 32, actually)…unless it writes itself differently when the actual time comes. Theories?

Thanks for all the congratulations, but the job I landed only lasts a certain amount of time, and it will end the last of this month. That could actually be the good news for you guys, since maybe I will have more energy to update once it's finished, assuming the summer won't be too hot.

Only a handful of reviews for the last chapter (thank you, everyone, you know who you are)…I know I'm absent at best but with all the new favourite story etc notifications, you'd think some of you could drop me a line, or a smiley or a frownie, It takes a lot to update, more than it should, I know, but every review helps!

AN # 2:

I am adding this author's note to the last chapter not to get everyone's hopes up for another chapter.

Lately I got a couple of reviews that I felt were uncalled for in their tone. One of the problems has been the timeline chapter. Even though it was clearly marked for spoilers almost from the get go, I have now taken it off, so no one will ever spoil themselves by accident again.

I was also accused of "hating my readers", abandoning my story and (therefore?) not giving a shite.

I definitely do not "hate" my readers, I appreciate each and every one of you, and I appreciate your reviews. I haven't abandoned my story either, but my spare time and my muse have abandoned me, so updating has been next to impossible.

I'm hoping to continue the story one day, and hopefully that would be soon, perhaps during the summer. I always had somewhat clear plans for the rest of the story, some of which involve Jasper and how he finds out.

Thanks to everyone for having had patience with me, hopefully there will be a new chapter soon!


End file.
